Ryosuke's Tale
by Paladine
Summary: Another vizard is added into the bleach universe. His past is as enigmatic as the patterns that adorn his shihakusho. One fateful night will set him on the path to his destiny. I only own the Original characters. Bleach it Tite Kubo's work
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Chapter One: Reunion

Ryosuke stormed up the stairwell in a swirling mass of spiritual pressure. Lightning crackled around him and every so often a small bolt would fly from his body to shatter the concrete debris scattered around him. Everywhere his feet landed a spider web of ice crystals formed, making it treacherous for anyone to follow him without fear of slipping.

Goddamned Shinji Hirako.

Every one of them could feel it. You'd have to be blind not to. Not too far from their home a battle raged involving not one but two high ranking soul reapers, a captain and a lieutenant, and the strange spiritual pressure they'd been sensing since last May. Ryosuke had argued that they should go and investigate. Anything that's brings that kind of force to the World of the Living has to be bad news for the vizards as well. At the very least they should observe the situation and see if they needed to be concerned for themselves.

Shinji wouldn't hear of it. We'd blow our cover, he'd said. Soul reaper problems were soul reaper problems. We should go sticking our noses in where they might get chopped off. The list went on and on. Everyone had Shinji's back from Lisa to Kensei. So, after another twenty minutes of pointless arguing Ryo left to look into it himself.

Shinji told him that if he left to never come back, Ryo just kept walking

He came upon Hachigen's barrier and without so much as a backwards glance sent out a small pulse of his spiritual pressure through the shield, tearing open a hole large enough for him to leave. He wasn't too concerned about the damage. Hachi would fix up the shimmering golden shield in no time.

"Wait!" someone called.

Ryosuke turned to see Lisa stepping over the tear in the barrier and running toward him. When she drew close she doubled over with her hands on her knees.

"You're a hard man to follow," she panted," I nearly busted my ass on that damn frost of yours trying to catch up to you."

"Sorry," he said shortly.

She stood up and their eyes met. He tried not to shy away from the intensity of her gaze.

"Don't go. It's not worth it," she pleaded," Not worth not having a home to come back to."

He shrugged," It was bound to happen sooner or later. You know that as well as I do. I love Shinji like a brother, but I'm tired of putting up with his stubbornness," he told her flatly.

Lisa glared at him.

"So what? That's it? After everything we've been through? All the hollow battles? What Aizen did to us? The camaraderie? You're just going to throw all of that away!" she cried.

Ryosuke really didn't want to. She was right. Nothing was worth throwing a home, friends, away.

Then he remembered the look of derision on Shinji's face when he suggested they help.

"I guess I am," he growled.

She drew back her hand and slapped him hard with more than a little spirit energy behind it.

"Go then," she snarled," Go and don't ever come back."

He turned and walked away from her, so he wouldn't have to see the tears in her eyes.

After he'd put a few miles behind him he remembered to breathe. No one noticed as he passed. To everyone outside the barrier there appeared to be an empty lot behind him. Hachi also went so far as to project a kido field that rendered the abandoned warehouse undetectable to anyone in the area.

He breathed deeply of the cool night air, heavy with the promise of rain. He didn't bother to put his hood up because he'd always loved the energy of the rain as it hit his skin and just water in general. As the water fell it collected particles of spirit energy which he could harness for his benefit.

Ryo walked out of the dock area and deeper into Karakura Town. He flash stepped through most of the residential and shopping districts. As fast as he was moving it looked as if everyone else was frozen in time. Ryosuke slowed imperceptibly as he passed over the river that ran through most of the town. Finally he came to a lonely street illuminated by a few streetlamps.

By the time Ryosuke arrived it was already too late. Two young men, little more than boys really, lay in the middle of the street in twin pools of their own blood. He cursed himself as he felt echoes of spiritual pressure flow around him. There had been a battle, short but intense, involving nothing less than both the captain and their lieutenant. The dark haired boy on the sidewalk had dropped first, then the redheaded soul reaper who looked as if he'd already bled out.

The rain began to pour heavily and in great sheets. As if the heavens were lamenting what had occurred here. The three of them were soaked through in seconds.

Ryosuke walked over and knelt in the rainwater beside boy on the sidewalk and gently touched his shoulder. Felled by the lieutenant he surmised, and he didn't even have to release his zanpakto. Ryosuke probed deeper with his own spiritual pressure, something about the flow around the wound seemed familiar. After a moment he had it, that was Renji's pressure. How in the hell did that hothead ever get to the lieutenant level? The ragged wound across his chest was deep but not immediately fatal, meaning Renji hadn't taken the boy seriously. A small charm on the boy's wrist glinted in the light of a streetlamp, drawing his attention.

A Quincy cross.

"Well, well" he murmured, "tonight's full of surprises" he reached for the cross and the boy's hand reached up to clamp down over Ryo's own in a grip of surprising strength, given his injuries. Ryosuke tried to pull his hand free, but to no avail.

"Ichigo," his voice strained, "Please, help Ichigo," he looked over at the dead soul reaper and shudder of pain wracked his body.

Ryosuke followed his gaze and gently reached out with his spiritual pressure, if he was alive, he didn't want to traumatize the boy further with his heavy spiritual pressure. Faint, but still, the boy yet clung to life. Ryo gently removed his hand from the Quincy's stood up and walked to the fading soul reaper.

He wasn't dead yet, as Ryosuke had assumed, but he was in dire straits. Ichigo's left ventricle was pierced as well as his diaphragm. Those were precision strikes. The soul chain and soul sleep were completely obliterated. Something about that technique was familiar but he couldn't recall it at the moment. Ryosuke increased his pressure only slightly and the boy groaned in protest, but he had his answer. Byakuya Kuchiki, mister pride and prejudice himself. He immediately recalled the technique, one of Byakuya's favorites, that had cut the boy down. A flash step with a spin, that destroyed both spiritual centers. A technique that Ryosuke had helped him perfect.

If he didn't act now the boy was going to die. He looked up at Ryo with bleary eyes and tried to reach out to him with a shaky hand.

"Rukia," he said hoarsely, but Ryo ignored him.

"I'm going to try and heal you. Do not move and don't resist me or you'll _die_," he laid a heavy influence on the word as he lowered the boy's hand.

Ryo bit deeply into his thumb and drew specialized sigil on Ichigo's forehead, then he began to chant the spell.

"Halt oh crimson river of life. Cease your aimless wanderings, retrace your wayward steps, back through your shattered gates to your ancestral halls, and seal those gates behind you. Bakudo number one hundred, Kurenai Chiyu Inshou."

Considered a bakudo class kido because it literally took control of the target's body and enhanced it to incredible levels, this particular spell was of Ryosuke's own invention. It could heal the most devastating injuries with relative ease, but couldn't replenish the target's energy. He would have to rely on a more traditional healing kido for that, but in terms of power the Kurenai Chiyu Inshou was the greater spell.

Ryo's blood soaked into Ichigo's forehead and immediately the boy's own blood halted in it's tracks and began to flow backwards over the street shedding the impurities it had collected as it seeped back into his wounds. Slowly the torn flesh knitted back together and he took a bright clear breath before falling deeper into unconsciousness.

Ryo's vision blurred for an instant and the sudden drop in his energy caused him to sway. That was another drawback, the spell required a lot of energy to use.

Standing for a few moments in the rain restored some of his vigor and he moved to perform the same kido on the other young man he found that he too had slipped from consciousness. They were lucky he had come to investigate, it would put Shinji in a foul temper when he discovered what Ryosuke had done, but he didn't care at the moment. Not like he was going back anyway.

That's when the cold steel of a sword pressed against his neck.

Ryo tensed, cursing himself. How the hell did he let this fool sneak up on him. Whoever it was could obviously see him and apparently thought they could hurt him too. He had to play it calm if he wanted to make it through this. By god this blade was fierce, its pressure swirled around the edge calculating the best way to spill his blood. The press of spiritual pressure from the owner was no less fierce and, yet, strangely familiar.

"Step away from the boy, slowly, and I just might let you live."

Ryosuke gave a violent inward jerk and did as he was ordered. Oh please no, anyone but him. Please, please anyone else. Not now, not here, I was almost away! Even as he glanced down he knew from the shape of the blade even before he saw his attacker's face.

"Turn around," Ryosuke turned keeping his head down low and wishing he'd put up his hood would hide his features. His chin pressed painfully against his chest.

Benihime clattered to the ground, dropped from nerveless fingers, as Kisuke Urahara took an involuntary step back. His features were painted with shock.

"Hey Kisuke," he said softly," it's been a long time."

He supposed he really couldn't blame Kisuke for his reaction. Ryosuke had changed drastically over the years. His once midnight black hair had grown a few inches past his shoulders and the tips were bone white. Obsidian hoops adorned ears that were now pointed. Ryo self consciously brushed the nonexistent dirt off his clothes. The top half of his warped shihakusho was bleached white by his inner hollow. Black and white fabric met at his waist in a spiraled pattern, a manifestation of the war inside him. Several spiral arms reached into the territory of the opposite color.

Kisuke groped blindly for his zanpakto, who was busy scolding him indignantly for dropping her, never once taking his eyes off Ryosuke. Eventually he retrieved her and returned her to her cane sheathe. Kisuke's mouth opened and closed several times but couldn't voice his astonishment.

"How, I believe, is the question you're looking for," Ryo said softly.

That broke Kisuke out of his stupor. His face locked in a furious snarl he drew back his fist and punched Ryosuke solidly in the jaw. The blow spun him around until he landed backside first in the water. He sat there staring up at Kisuke.

"How dare you!" he roared, "How dare you allow me to believe you dead so many years! How could you Ryosuke! I thought we were friends, brothers even!" Kisuke's knuckles were stark white around his zanpakto "Well? Say something!" He hauled Ryo to his feet with his free hand.

For several long moments they stared at each other, their faces inches apart. Beneath the anger in Kisuke's eyes was a deep and bitter hurt. They had been friends once. Indeed, he, Kisuke, and Yoruichi had been closer than many traditional families in the World of the Living. Until Aizen ruined all of it in one fell swoop.

"I don't think this is the time or place. The soul reapers might be back any minute and these kids," he waved a hand "Need a lot more care than I can provide them here." he said gently," but I swear to you Kisuke, that I will give you a full reckoning of what I've been through these many long years."

Kisuke regained his senses and stared hard at his friend, "You're right, but I want a full explanation when we get back to my shop, leave nothing out. Tell me everything."

Smiling softly he nodded, after tending to the Quincy, he picked up Ichigo and hauled him over his shoulder, "Lead the way."

The ran deep into the rain washed night.

Author's Note: Well, I'll be honest I'm not sure what to say here. Ryosuke came to me about a year ago from literally out of the blue. I created him for a bleach rp site but I had to severely restrict him to cater to the sites rules. Looking back I've come to think of that Ryo as a younger, more vibrant person than he is today because he wasn't hollowfied back then. The Ryo you see now is a much older, hardened man than he used to be. Despite that though, he still had the capacity for great goodness or terrible evil. Same as all of us. It just depends on if he can overcome his past. He and Shinji's relationship is complicated. They have a great respect for each other, but their ideals are very different. While Shinji is more laid back, Ryo is more of a hands on soul reaper. So, of course, they fight a lot about how things should go, which culminates in the opening scene. I really enjoyed the writing the reunion between Kisuke and Ryo, but it didn't go how I thought it would. I stopped writing for Ryosuke a long time ago, now I just follow along just to see what happens next. Sometimes even I don't understand him entirely, but he's quickly become one of my favorite characters. Kurenai Chiyu Inshou roughly translates as Crimson Healing Seal if I'm not too mistaken.


	2. Chapter 2: Reckoning

Chapter Two: Reckoning

Urahara Shop took up an otherwise vacant lot on the outskirts of Karakura Town. To the humans it was a small exotic candy shop stocking everything from pocky to crickets dipped in peppermint cream. The shop doesn't see a lot of visitors, mainly because of how out-of-the-way it was. Not that Kisuke minded really, it kept the humans away and left him time for his real job.

Urahara Shop was the single largest underground distributor of soul reaper merchandise outside of the Soul Society.

If a soul reaper on assignment in the World of the Living had need of anything, from a gigai to a soul pager, Urahara's was the place to visit. He also had a vast storehouse of knowledge on how to adapt to the world of the living and carried a variety of goods from the human world specially for soul reapers. To make sure his little operation stayed a secret, he wiped the memories of all his customers after they'd made their purchases and recreated them to keep his secret.

In short he was the main reason no one knew of the Soul Society yet. Everyone knew of him but none remembered him.

"Please go and make sure Ichigo is tended to," Kisuke said," and keep him warm. Ryosuke and I have much to discuss."

Tessai, a big bear of a bespectacled man with a handlebar moustache nodded and rushed off, leaving the two old friends alone.

Ryo sipped his tea quietly in the living room as Kisuke sat down. Marveling at how many exiles were gathered in one room Ryo picked up the teapot and poured himself a cup as Kisuke set his mug on the table. They stared at each other in awkward silence.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Kisuke?" he asked softly.

"That it has," Kisuke answered just as soft.

The anger at Ryosuke's reappearance had abated somewhat, only to solidify into a deep and profound hurt. He hated that look all the more because he was the cause of it, and would have almost preferred his old friend's wrath to this, difficult to bear as it was.

"I see you have a new sword," Kisuke said awkwardly," What happened to Mizuhana?"

Ryo patted the zanpakto behind his right hip. "She is still here, but she has been forced to share my soul with someone else," he said softly.

"May I?" the shopkeeper asked reaching out a hand.

Ryosuke removed the sword, sheathe and all, from behind his right hip and placed it in his friend's hand. Kisuke ran an expert eye over the midnight black sheathe. He paused at the guard, the snowflake broken by a pair of lightning bolts. Wrapping a hand around the blue-green cloth that bound the hilt he drew her an inch out of her sheathe.

The sword howled in protest.

Kisuke quickly handed the sword back to it's owner.

"Arashiryo doesn't like anyone else handling her," he chuckled.

"Arashiryo? Is that the name of the blade now. I suppose it has something to do with the lightning element you acquired?"

Ryo smiled, "Perceptive as always."

"So, where have you been these many long years?"

The smile died a swift death on Ryosuke's lips.

"I'd love to tell you I had a good reason for everything I've done, but I don't. I yearned to come to you and Yoruichi ever since we came to this town, but I couldn't. My selfish pride kept you from seeing me like this," he gestured at his clothes, half bleached by his inner hollow.

"Better than to think you'd died?" Kisuke snapped.

"Better than to know that he got me too," he answered bitterly.

"Aizen," the shopkeeper growled after a moments thought.

"Yes. I waited for years to pay him back for what he did to Shinji and the others. To pay him back for what he did to you! The moment I let my guard down he struck me down and left me in this pitiable state! Years of planning ruined!" he was screaming now. A century of pain rising to the surface.

Kisuke laid a calming hand on his shoulder and Ryo exhaled heavily and took his head in his hands.

"Tell me everything."

"I don't know where to start," he said brokenly.

Urahara allowed a wry smile to soften his features," I find the beginning is always the most helpful."

Ryosuke laughed so unexpectedly he almost cried. Leave it to Kisuke to make you laugh when the world has fallen down around you. Ryo didn't realize how much he missed him until that moment and bitterly regretted not coming to him sooner. He composed himself and lifted his head off the table to take another sip of tea.

"Yeah, I suppose it would huh?"

Kisuke grinned and took a drink from his mug.

Taking a deep breath he began his tale. Difficult thought it was at first, as he went on, it became easier. Until eventually the words tumbled out of his mouth in a rush to be heard.

"After you and Yoruichi were exiled, I confronted Aizen and told him I knew everything. I was trying to scare him into slipping up, but you must know how well that went over. He was like stone Kisuke, playing the perfect new captain along with Tosen and Gin. I waited for years trying to find proof that he was behind the hollowfication experiments and not you."

Kisuke stared into his mug swirling the contents with the motions of his hand.

"Decades rolled by and I was promoted to lieutenant in Squad Thirteen. After that, I used my position to keep investigating. Even when Captain Ukitake ordered me to stop. I almost had him when a hollow devoured several of our men and nearly took the life of our third seat, Kaien Shiba. Everything about that had Aizen's hand in it. I must have been getting close, because that's when Aizen struck back," his eyes darkened.

"I was sent on assignment in the World of the Living. A basic job, exorcise a hollow who was terrorizing a town. Something any rank soul reaper could have done. This hollow was smart though Kisuke, smarter than usual. He ate three soul reapers before I was called in. I tracked him for eight days before I finally caught him. We fought, he had such low spiritual pressure I thought the others had been careless and just as I struck him down I realized why the others had been killed."

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"The bastard was a vasto lorde," he growled.

Kisuke sucked in a sharp breath. A vasto lorde was the highest class of hollow. Just one was stronger than any captain in the Soul Society.

"I fought harder than I ever have before, but in the end it just wasn't enough. He broke me, he beat me, he damn near destroyed me. Then he began to devour my soul. Slowly, so I'd feel every ounce of agony there was to feel as his teeth gnashed at me. I grew desperate then, out of my mind with fear and pain just as he was about to finish me off. I released everything inside my soul in an attempt to bring him down with me. There was a brilliant flash of light and a screech of agony. I'm not sure if it was his or mine."

Kisuke stared in awed silence, his mug forgotten, and the tea growing cold. Ryosuke hands were shaking violently now and he stared hard at them until they stopped.

"I woke up inside my soul, but it was radically different. The glacial sea remained the same, but a dark and ominous thunder cloud covered the sky. I looked around and saw him, the vasto lorde, wading through the water. He was bound with heavy chains. I'm not proud of it but I took my chance. I stabbed him through the chest and pierced one of his lungs. A gargantuan pillar of ice rose from underneath him and I was ejected out of my own soul. When I awoke I was as you see now. A hollow mask laid beside me. I knew I couldn't go back after what happened to you and the others. So I left the Soul Society and eventually met up with Shinji and the others," he trailed off into silence.

For several long minutes neither man said a word. Ryosuke kept his silence because he was physically and emotionally spent after bottling that tale up for so long and finally releasing it. Kisuke kept his because there was nothing he could say to comfort Ryosuke.

"I'm so sorry," he said eventually.

"Its not your fault," Ryosuke shrugged as a thought occurred to him," hey, where's Yoruichi? I thought I felt her around here somewhere."

Kisuke smiled, eager to be away from the previous lines of conversation," she's off training some hopefuls. They're human, but they have a lot of potential," his eyes flicked toward the back room where Ichigo was recuperating.

Ryo caught the look.

"Speaking of," he said, "what's with that boy in there? You seem to have taken an interest in him."

A peculiar gleam lit shopkeeper's eyes. He had seen it before, it was the look Kisuke got when he began a new project.

"It's a long story but, hopefully, we can give it a happy ending."

Ryosuke didn't stop to wonder at the word "we" meant in this particular situation. In retrospect he should have.

Kisuke explained everything that had happened over the last few months. Rukia Kuchiki transferring her powers to Ichigo, the fight with the infamous Grand Fisher, the Quincy and the battle with the Menos Grande, and finally the Soul Society coming to take Rukia back.

"It seems you've kept busy Urahara," Ryo commented.

"You know what they say about idle hands," he said picking up a fan and covering his face to hide a smile.

"So Yoruichi's off training the same kids who were affected by Ichigo's spiritual pressure?" he scratched an itch on his cheek.

Kisuke nodded pouring himself some more tea.

Ryo held out his mug for more. "And you figured Rukia's gigai would keep the hogyoku safe?" he asked.

Kisuke nodded pouring him another.

"Good call," he said dryly.

Kisuke was about to reply when a piercing scream jerked them out of their conversation.

"What the hell was that?" Ryo cried rising to his feet.

Kisuke rose leaving his mug on the table and retrieving his cane," That would be Ichigo waking up," sure enough Tessai's voice rang out a moment later.

"Boss! You wanted me to tell you when he was awake!"

"Come on, lets go greet our patient," Kisuke said cheerfully.

Ryosuke rose and followed him into the back room.

Author's Note: Understandably, Kisuke was upset at Ryo's deception. However it was Ryo's pride that kept him from seeing his closest friends. Pride is one of his long standing flaws when it comes to himself, but it seems to have dimmed somewhat after his hollowfication. I think it's because he sees himself as less of what he was before and doesn't take pride in himself anymore. It took me a long time to find his origin story for the hollow half of him and I hope you enjoyed it. It's a topic of great pain for Ryo obviously, because it was the moment of his greatest failure. The failure to avenge those closest to him and you don't go through something like that unscathed. I wanted to show the bond between Kisuke and Ryosuke a little bit, the bond of brotherhood, as how Kisuke would react to his friend's torment. They're awkward around each other at first, because of the fact Ryo allowed Kisuke to believe he was dead, but I think they opened up a lot by the end. Of course, there really aren't any words of comfort for something like that, but I think Kisuke did a good job anyways. The last little bit, briefly introduces Ichigo to Ryosuke and brings him up to speed on the bleach storyline.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle Plans

Chapter Three: Battle Plans

Ryosuke walked into the back room a step ahead of Kisuke. He didn't really know what to expect. A person who'd take on both a captain and a lieutenant would either have to be incredibly strong or pitifully unintelligent. Ryosuke wasn't expecting both. Certainly not this surly looking redhead with a chip on his shoulder. In a strange way, he reminded Ryo of Renji, though he looked more like Kaien.

Though perhaps he was getting ahead of himself. Ichigo was alive, which was more than many others could say after facing soul reapers of that caliber. Underneath the shame and depression of the loss of his friend there was an unshakable will buried deep underneath the pain in those steely eyes. Ryosuke's heart went out to the poor kid. He wondered if Kisuke and Yoruichi went through much the same after he left.

"This isn't my house," he muttered confusedly," where am I?'

The boy sat upright a little unsteadily and looked around. He was laying on a futon and covered by a thin blanket in the back room of Urahara's Shop. The set of sliding doors they came through was directly in front of him and another set of doors lay behind him leading to the storeroom. Ryo didn't blame him for being confused. One minute you're bleeding out on a lonely street and the next you wake up in a strange house disorientated but alive.

Hell I'd be confused too, he thought.

Kisuke was a step behind him and nodded to Tessai as he walked in. The manservant picked himself up off the floor and knelt in the corner after what looked like a fall. Ichigo seemed to be glaring daggers at him. Surely he didn't try to warm Ichigo with his own body?

Right?

"I wouldn't move around too much Mr. Kurosaki. I don't know the extent of the healing kido performed on you, so if you move around too much you could die," Kisuke told him in a playful tone.

"Mr. Hat and Clogs?" Ryo had to work hard not to laugh at that description," So this is your house?"

"Yes," Kisuke said cheerfully as he removed his fan from his belt.

Ichigo gave him a sidelong glance and hunched his shoulders, "so it was you who saved me?"

"Not so! That was my good friend Ryosuke here!" he tapped the fan twice against Ryo's chest.

Ichigo stared at him glumly.

"Don't look so down boy. I gave up a lot to save you. If I hadn't been by when I did you'd be dead by now. So count yourself lucky," he said gruffly.

"What about Uryu?"

He paused for a moment," The Quincy? He lost a lot of blood but he wasn't nearly as torn up as you. He went home after I fixed him up. Even if I'd left him there it would have taken him another two or three days to bleed out."

"I invited him to stay here, but he was more concerned about you," Kisuke said.

"Uryu? No way."

"Oh yes. In fact he wanted to wish you a speedy recovery because he said, and I quote, "if anyone had any chance of defeating those two and saving Rukia, it would be Ichigo and not me"," Kisuke told him solemnly.

For a second, the boy seemed genuinely touched by the comment, but it was quickly drowned in a sea of hopelessness.

"Me huh?" he laughed bitterly, "What am I supposed to do? Rukia went back to the Soul Society! How am I supposed to get there? How can I save her! There's no way I can do it!" he beat his hands against his knees causing his head to swim.

Ryosuke watch Kisuke stared at the pensively, after awhile he seemed to come to a decision because he sighed softly. When he spoke his words seemed to have the weight of destiny behind them. Destiny, or a death sentence.

"Do you really think there's no way to get to the Soul Society?"

Ichigo looked up. A small glimmer of hope began to shine in his eyes, "Well? Is there! How! How can I get there! Tell me!"

He jumped off the pallet and stood on uncertain footing in front of Kisuke. Wounded as he was, there was still some fire left burning in his eyes.

"I'll tell you, but under one condition," he raised a finger, "For the next ten days, you're going to stay here while we teach you how to fight."

Ichigo's jaw nearly fell to the ground. His hope crushed under the weight of his outrage. The boy's face turned an ugly shade of red as his entire body tensed.

"There's no time for that!" he exploded, "Who knows when they may decide to kill Rukia? Right now we have to-"

"You don't seem to understand," Kisuke interrupted quietly. In an instant the shopkeeper jumped up and knocked Ichigo back down with a swift blow to the forehead from his cane. Even as Ichigo's head bounced against the floor Kisuke was kneeling over him, Benihime's cane sheathe inches from his throat.

"What I'm trying to tell you is they'll kill you," he said not even breathing hard.

Ryosuke grinned, it had been a long time since he'd seen Kisuke in action. He was enjoying it a lot more than he should have been.

Ichigo stared wide eyed at the intensity of the spiritual pressure leaking out of the cane. He had to have felt the zanpakto concealed within, even if he didn't know what it was he was sensing. A small bead of sweat formed along Ichigo's left temple.

Kisuke continued, "Could you win if you fought against them as you are now? I allowed you to fight them this time because I thought it would make it easier for you to understand. As you are now, you wouldn't stand a chance in the Soul Society," he raised his sealed zanpakto an inch and Ichigo breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"You're weak," he continued, " it'd be suicide for you to venture into enemy territory now. You want to save Rukia? Don't make me laugh."

Kisuke leaned in closer and finished in an ominous tone," Don't use Rukia as an excuse to kill yourself," he stood and took his sword cane away from Ichigo's throat.

"The Soul Society usually waits about a month before executing their prisoners," Ryosuke cut in," they like to adhere to their own rules."

"So, that gives us ten days to torture you," Ichigo glared at them," seven days to open the gates to the Soul Society, and thirteen days for you to save her. So we have plenty of time," Kisuke grinned counting the points off on his fingers.

Ichigo stared without really seeing. His face was set in an expressionless mask, but his emotions were obvious to anyone who looked close enough. Hope and fear rolled like a turbulent sea just under his skin making him ready to burst. He looked at them both and his youth was apparent in his tone.

"Can I really get stronger in just ten days?" he asked.

"Of course. If you really want to save Rukia with all your heart then your resolve must be like iron," Kisuke said," but if your resolve is weak then I guarantee that you will break."

"Because for the next ten days we're going to put you through the wringer," Ryosuke promised.

"Well then," he smiled," If I don't do this there's no one else can right? Alright. Let's do it."

Author's Note: This was Ryosuke's first meeting with Ichigo and, to be honest he wasn't impressed, but as time went on he realizes what kind of person Ichigo is and starts to respect him a little more. ~laughs~ I had intended for them to be good friends but, once again, Ryo had other ideas. I still have some hope there, but it all depends on Ryosuke and Ichigo as well. Im ashamed to say there wasn't much original content in this chapter, it came straight from Tite Kubo's manga because Bleach is his creation. I like to use the manga when I can but if I cant I use the show. I tried to get Ichigo's state of mind down but I don't know if I succeeded entirely.


	4. Chapter 4: Yoruichi

Chapter Four: Yoruichi

Ryosuke found Yoruichi Shihoin and two others in one of the many abandoned buildings dotting Karakura town. There were a million stories to every single downfall of the dilapidated structures from embezzlement of funds by a crooked owner, to fire caused by a lightning strike, to closure for health concerns. This particular structure looked as if it had been abandoned for a few years at least. Every planted tree circling the front of the building was withered and dead. Several of the windows had been smashed and broken glass littered the lobby. In many places the concrete had cracked deep enough to jeopardize the structural integrity if the whole building. A large chain link fence surrounded the whole thing, keeping away all but the most determined of trespassers.

Not that any of these were concerns to captain-level soul reaper of course. Indeed Ryosuke could feel Yoruichi's kido influence of the building, keeping it intact for now.

From his perch on the roof of an adjacent building he glimpsed them through the window. Strangely enough Yoruichi was in her black cat disguise and perched upon a box and with two humans who were stranger still. A large golem of a boy sat on a sagging crate. His right arm looked as it if belonged to a hollow, solid black except for a single crimson stripe down the middle. A young girl stood nearby surrounded by seven glowing orbs of golden light.

Ryosuke didn't envy them. Yoruichi had a playful spirit but when it came to training she was a harsh taskmaster on her best day and the cruelest of torturers on her worst. Even from that distance he could see the dark skinned boy breathing heavily and the light given off by the girls power made the sweat shine on her brow.

Watching them a bit longer her had to admit they had potential. The boy, Chad, he finally recalled, had tremendous strength for a human. His arm only seemed to amplify that strength. At least that's what Ryo thought until he saw Chad let loose a blast of energy from his right arm. A crate tucked into the corner exploded into dozens of smoking shards.

Orihime he wasn't so sure about. She excelled at healing and shielding, but whenever she went to attack her target she hesitated and missed more often than not. Then her power would rebound on her in the form of, was that a man? Yes it was, a tiny man dressed in red and black sporting a set of sharp wings on his back. Looking closer, Ryosuke could see each orb of light was actually a miniature person.

Ryosuke sent out a small pulse of spiritual pressure Yoruichi's way and saw her fur bristle as it reached her. She gave no sign that anything was amiss. Jumping down from her box she spoke a few words to the humans and disappeared.

She was behind him an instant later, still in the form of a cat.

Her guise was so ridiculous, that he had to work hard to keep from laughing. When she spoke in the rough voice of a man his shoulders began to shake with suppressed mirth.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, an expression so alien on a cat he let out an involuntary snort of laughter.

"Something you find funny?" she asked.

"Not a lot these days," he said after biting his tongue," Though when I do, I'm always appreciative."

"I'm happy to hear I could make your day. Now why are you here?" she asked as she padded closer.

Ryo had to be serious now. Despite her appearance in and out of her feline form she was one of the most dangerous soul reapers to ever live. Stripping away her kido ability, relieving her of her zanpakto, and even removing her mastery of shunko wouldn't make a difference.

She was still the Goddess of Flash, the fastest being to ever flash step in the Soul Society. Only a handful of people could rival her speed, Ryosuke was one of them. He slowly held up his hands keeping them clear of his zanpakto.

"Peace, Yoruichi. I mean you no harm."

She tensed at the mention of her name, just the opposite reaction he was looking for. He tried to stamp down his spiritual pressure thereby making him less of a threat. He went to lower the hood shadowing his face.

In a flash she was upon him in her human form. Her hand clamped painfully around his wrist and twisted it behind his back until he thought it would snap. He spun away from her and brought his hand up to deflect a backhand strike to his face.

That was enough to knock the hood down. She took one look at his face and froze in her tracks.

Her hair was longer and raised at the sides to look like a pair of cat ears. As always when she transformed she was entirely naked. Despite the century of isolation, her lithe body was still as slim and tone as the last time he'd seen her. He wasn't distracted by her ample curves, he'd seen her transform too many times already for that. Modesty had been lost between them long ago.

Yoruichi let go of his arm and gently reached up to touch his face. Her hand was warm on his cheek.

"Ryosuke?" she tentatively asked. As if he were a dream that would flee upon awakening.

"Yes," he said softly and gently held her hand in his own.

Her face was the only warning he got and that just barely. Twisting into a vicious snarl she slapped him as hard as she could. Ryosuke stumbled back, falling on his backside for the second time in two days, and spat blood from a cut lip.

"You miserable bastard!" she shrieked," How dare you let your friends, your family, think you'd been killed! I should kill you myself! You heartless, cold-blooded, uncaring son of a bitch! What kind of man lets those closest to him believe he's dead? Where the hell have you been!"

He rose slowly, afraid to be knocked down again, and spoke so softly she had to lean forward to hear him.

"With the other vizard."

Yoruichi's widened as she took in a sharp breath.

"No," she whispered.

Slowly he began to tell her everything. The second time around it was a lot easier to tell after he'd organized his thoughts when telling Kisuke. She stared at him wide eyed in shock at first, not wanting to believe a word he'd said, and by the end of it her eyes were blazing with anger once again. This time directed at Aizen.

"So he got us all," she said bitterly.

"Some worse than others," he muttered.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Not for modesty though, she just didn't know what else to do with them. Ryosuke sent a healing kido through his lip and the split sealed shut immediately.

They stared at each other at length in silence.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Kisuke told me about the hogyoku and asked me to go with Ichigo. I've thought about it and decided I will," he said.

She was speechless, "Why? That's insane! After everything that's happened why the hell would you go back?"

He was silent for a few moments and eventually shrugged, grinning at her," I guess I'm a glutton for punishment. Besides," his grin widened," I'd love to pay Aizen a visit. I'm sure he'd be surprised to see me."

She nodded passively, not really seeming to hear him. Her heart went out to one of her oldest friends. Ryo, Kisuke, and her had been like brothers and sister, closer even. They joined the soul society together. They eventually ended up in the Squad Two together and had never begrudged her when she became a captain before them. Even when Kisuke became captain of Squad Twelve and Ryo left Squad Two they still kept close to one another. If anything that had brought them closer together. Leaving like she did had scarred her deeply along with Kisuke. Now to find that that traitorous bastard Aizen was responsible for Ryo's banishment as well, was almost too much to bear.

"I'm sorry Ryosuke," she told him.

He smiled softly at her." Yeah, Kisuke said much the same. I'm not sorry though. I mean, it's agonizing being apart from my brother, but now I have more power than I've ever had. Power enough to butcher Aizen for all he's done to us."

"You miss you're brother a lot don't you?" she asked quietly.

Ignoring her question he waved and bid her farewell, then flash stepped back to Urahara Shop.

She watched him go. A sad smile splitting her features.

He didn't hide his pain nearly as well as he thought he did.

Author's Note: Now enters the great Yoruichi Shihoin one of my favorite characters in the bleach universe. She, along with Kisuke, is one of Ryo's closest friends. This is another chapter I enjoyed writing because it didn't turn out how I planned at all. I was imagining a tearful reunion between old friends but, Yoruichi being Yoruichi, didn't take the news as well as I had hoped ~laughs~ Poor Ryosuke, getting knocked around by the Goddess of Flash and the former Captain of Squad Twelve. This is also the first time we have a hint at Ryosuke's motives for helping Kisuke with Ichigo and the readers find out he has a brother. As well as his meeting and assessments of Chad and Orihime. You'll get more hints to that later on though ~winks~ I hope your enjoying it so far and please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Training Day

Chapter Five: Training Day

Ichigo arrived at Urahara Shop a little after three. He was still wearing his school uniform and carrying a bag over his shoulder. Despite his youthful appearance his eyes displayed a solid determination and a healthy amount of fear.

The staff members of the shop were as well as Ryosuke were standing outside awaiting his arrival. Ryo had only just met Kisuke's young employees and he had to admit that he wasn't surprised in his friends choices. Jinta was brash and loud but he was also uncommonly loyal. Ururu was simple and dutiful but she possessed a quiet resolve many soul reapers might have envied. Tessai too his place next to Kisuke and was unreadable as always.

"Welcome Mr. Kurosaki!" Kisuke said waving his ever present fan," How are your wounds?"

In response Ichigo tore open his shirt to expose four ragged scars, the only evidence from his battle.

"Completely healed," he stated.

"Good," the merchant snapped his fan closed and headed for the shop," did you get permission from your family?"

Ichigo buttoned his shirt back and picked up his bag, "Yeah, I told them I was crashing at a friends house."

Ryosuke started and even Kisuke turned back to look at him as if Ichigo had grown an extra head.

"Wow," Ryo said," and they bought that lame excuse?"

Ichigo scowled and ignored them.

"Alright, lets get started," Kisuke said as he regained his composure.

Before anyone could take another step Ichigo turned to face Ryosuke and bowed so low from the waist he was afraid the kid was going to fall over.

"Thank you for saving me!" he cried.

There was a moment of awkward silence. The vizard shifted uncomfortably, at a loss for what to say. Behind him he could hear Kisuke snickering faintly.

"Yeah, you sure do know how to pick 'em Urahara."

"I try," he was smiling broadly.

Ichigo lifted his head looking more than uncomfortable himself. Ryosuke laughed nervously and motioned for the kid to relax as they stepped inside the store.

"You got to learn to loosen up kid. Being too serious will get you killed sooner rather than later."

"Oh," he said, "Yeah ok."

Kisuke was still amused as he led them to the back of the shop to a ladder in the floor leading down to the lower levels. One by one they descended into bright sunlight.

Many years had passed since Ryo had seen a room like this. They lowered themselves another hundred feet before he could get a clear view. The place was cavernous. An artificial blue sky shined a soft light down on them without the benefit of a sun, which was a dizzying experience. A large white wall stood behind them in which the ladder was affixed. Ahead a broad expanse of rocky land extended for more than a mile in each direction before terminating at another wall. Here and there rocky outcroppings dotted the space as well as a few withered trees.

"Wow!" Kisuke's voiced echoed," Who'd have thought such a big space would be right under my store!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo said, unimpressed at the shopkeeper's spiel, "I'll admit it's impressive."

"Showoff," Ryosuke muttered.

Kisuke turned," What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," he grinned.

Ichigo began a series of stretches and Ryo almost laughed. Sure, that was going to help. Not they way Kisuke conducted his training or Ryosuke conducted his for that matter.

"Anyway, let's get started. We don't have much time."

"Very well, let's get started," Kisuke stepped forward and rapped Ichigo sharply on the forehead with his cane. Instantly his soul left his body. A soul chain protruded from his chest as the only link to his body. Ichigo wasn't expecting the blow. He tumbled out and landed in a heap.

"What the hell was-" his voice choked off as he sucked in a strangled breath. He fell to one knee and broke out in a cold sweat.

"This is the first time you've been outside your body without becoming a soul reaper isn't it?" Ryo asked," It isn't so easy to breathe or move is it?"

Ichigo struggled to his feet looking like he was about to suffocate. Kisuke folded his arms in his sleeves.

"Byakuya Kuchiki destroyed your soul sleep, which is the wellspring of your spirit energy. He also destroyed your booster, the soul chain. Now you're just a regular human soul with no powers. If you want to fight in the Soul Society, your spirit energy must be restored. The only way to do that is to control your konpaku body and the only way to do that is with spirit energy. The more of it you have the better your body will respond."

"Sounds complicated," Ichigo grumbled," So how am I supposed to get my energy back?"

Kisuke smiled," Maybe you'll learn by better by doing."

He turned to Ururu, who was walking up carrying two sets of padding with her dress. She curtsied and began putting on the training gear. When she was done, she looked nothing more like a big mushroom.

"It's a pleasure to train with you," she said sweetly.

Ichigo was outraged. He pointed a finger at her and immediately went off.

"I'm not going to fight a little girl!"

Kisuke held up his hands," The rules are simple. The session ends when one of you can no longer move or one of you knocks the other out."

"Please," Ururu begged, "Put them on or you'll be killed."

She shifted into a fighting stance and leapt at him with enough force to crack the ground where she was standing. Ichigo didn't even know what hit him. Her speed wiped her from existence until she reappeared in front of him striking the ground with her padded fist. The blow landed with the force of a small bomb and send chunks of stone into the air.

Ryo wasn't overly surprised. There was always a method to Kisuke's madness.

"Ouch," Ryo winced.

"I don't see him. Is he dead?" Jinta peered into the cloud of dust.

"Who knows?" Kisuke shrugged.

A moment later Ichigo tumbled out of the wreckage trailing his soul chain behind him. He stood up a little worse for wear and ran straight at Ururu passing her completely. Without pausing he picked up his protective gear and fled as fast as his legs would carry him.

"He's good at fleeing," Ryosuke commented.

"How the hell does this work!" Ichigo screamed and waved the headband at him.

Kisuke nudged Ryo wearing a mischievous grin, "Watch this."

He cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, " Tie it to your forehead and scream as loud as you can, amazing head band of justice in place! Amazing armor of justice protect me now! Go on, say it!"

Ryosuke immediately bit his tongue.

"I'm not going to do that!" Ichigo said indignantly.

Another earthshaking punch from his opponent said otherwise.

He quickly fit the pads over his hands and snapped the headgear on" Amazing headband of justice in place! Amazing armor of justice protect me now!"

They doubled over laughing. They laughed so hard tears began to stream down their faces and their sides began to ache.

"Wow, he actually said it," Kisuke said as he wiped his eyes.

"What! You're gonna pay for that Hat and Clogs!"

Ururu came in from the left and shattered the spot where he'd just been standing.

The poor fool was to busy worrying about dying that he hadn't noticed he was moving about freely now. His energy had already returned to him because a souls power increases the fastest when it's in danger of being destroyed. A fight or flight response and since he wasn't fast enough to run away his body increased its energy in order to survive.

"Nice fleeing!" Kisuke called as Ichigo dodged another deadly volley.

The boy must have come to some realization, either that or he really did believe the gear would protect him, because he turned and took his own stance. When Ururu came in for a hard right hook he sidestepped as her fist went sailing over his shoulder. She was left open and he scored a light tap to her cheek.

Something strange happened then. Ururu's eyes emptied of everything and she jumped to the height of his outstretched limb. Walking along the length of his arm she delivered a vicious snap kick to the side of his face. Ichigo flew thirty feet before crashing into an outcropping which shattered like glass.

Tessai and Kisuke were there in seconds. The giant manservant caught Ichigo and absorbed most of the deadly force in the girl's kick unharmed. Kisuke laid a hand on Ururu's ankle and send a small pulse of his spiritual pressure to calm her. Light came back to her eyes and she looked around perplexed.

"Safe," Kisuke announced.

Ichigo shrugged off Tessai and stood.

"Let me try again! I know I can beat her this time!"

"No, it's congratulations time. You passed lesson one," Kisuke let go of Ururu and smiled.

"How!" he cried," She beat me like I owed her money!"

"Well, yes. Yes she did. I only said knock her out before you're knocked out. I never said anything about having to knock her out to pass now did I?"

"What?" Ichigo said in a dangerous voice.

Kisuke smiled and patted Ururu's head.

"Ururu here has the power to combat most soul reapers in the soul society. A human soul doesn't stand a chance against her. By the way, are you still having trouble breathing? What about your movement?"

Ichigo finally realized he wasn't. That was the problem with Kisuke's methods. They were far too convoluted for Ryosuke's tastes. He had a brilliant mind in it's own right, but he'd never been quite as adept as his friend. Which was precisely why he was staying out of it until there was something more concrete he could do. Like beating the hell out of Ichigo for instance.

"Actually, there a lot better."

"This lesson was about one thing and that was surviving the first blow. That's all."

Kisuke went on to explain the mechanics of the lesson to the boy who looked more confused than ever.

"Okay, but what if my spirit energy hadn't increased?"

The silence was deafening.

"Well, you would have died then," Kisuke said simply as he would have announced the weather.

"It was worth the risk though wasn't it?" Ryo asked.

"So we should celebrate the return of your spirit energy by moving straight into lesson two!" Kisuke announced.

From out of no where Tessai brought a colossal axe down upon Ichigo's chain of fate. In a flash of sparks it severed completely.

The boy's entire body jerked and Ryosuke's breath caught in his throat. Without the chain of fate Ichigo could no longer return to his body. Kisuke had just effectively killed the boy. Ichigo was livid to the point that Tessai had to hold him down.

"I'm gonna die!" he screamed.

"Do you have to make so much noise?" Kisuke asked.

Ryo stared at him dumbstruck. How the hell could he not care? Had he really changed that much in a century.

"What do you expect? You guys just cut my chain of fate! I needed that to return to my body!"

"I know that and now that you're without it you're going to die," he said simply," The encroachment will soon begin. When it reaches your chest a big hole will be eaten and you'll become a hollow," Kisuke placed his hand over his chest with a smile.

Both Ichigo and Ryosuke stared at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Are you freaking serious!" Ichigo howled.

Kisuke snapped open his fan, appearing not to have heard him.

"Don't worry there's a way to survive if the chain's been severed. There's only one way."

Everyone listened intently to the merchant's next words.

"You have to become a soul reaper," he said," that's what lesson two is about. When it's over you'll either be a hollow or you'll have regained your soul reaper powers back. Now let us begin the lesson. Otherwise known as the shattered shaft."

A great hole measuring at least fifteen feet across opened beneath Ichigo and Tessai. They both dropped like stones. Ichigo kept screaming until he hit the bottom while Tessai kept his implacable visage as he rode Ichigo like a surfboard all the way to the bottom.

Ryosuke's blade was at Kisuke's throat before they hit the ground.

"You goddamned fool. What was the point of killing that boy? What guarantee does he have that he'll get his powers back before he hollowfies?"

To their credit, Jinta and Ururu came to their employer's aid. Jinta had produced a large metal cudgel from thin air and Ururu hefted a cannon over her shoulder. Both of which were aimed at Ryosuke. Kisuke lifted a hand and they lowered their weapons.

"I can understand why you'd be upset," he said calmly," but I promise you this was the only way."

"Are you serious? Potentially killing him is the only way? What if he does become a hollow? Could you live with that old friend?" he spat the words like a poison.

Kisuke seemed to fold in on himself. He looked down in the hole with something like regret as Tessai was sealing Ichigo's arms while the boy lay unconscious.

"I certainly hope so," he said softly.

Author's Note: This was another chapter I enjoyed writing, but it was also mostly from Mr. Kubo's work. In the opening you get to see a little dialogue between Ryo and Ichigo and a little bonding moment which I enjoyed a lot. Mostly I wanted more time between Kisuke and Ryo to show their bond a little more and I think I pulled it off pretty well. I also enjoyed fleshing out the fight between Ururu and Ichigo which came out better than I hoped. I didn't expect Ryosuke to act so strongly against Kisuke's method in the Shattered Shaft. I'll admit he took me by surprise with how angry he got, but as we all know, there's always method to the shopkeeper's madness.


	6. Chapter 6: Lesson Three

Chapter Six: The Third Lesson

Ichigo's time was running out. Already they were entering the seventieth hour with just a couple more to go until he started hollowfying. Jinta was down there testing, more like taunting, him with food. If he started to feel hunger, then it meant he was too far gone.

Ryosuke was pacing stopping only to glance down in the pit every now and then. Surprisingly the boy was making some progress. He'd managed to run straight up nearly fifteen feet before crashing back down to the ground. Tessai had bound his arms with kido while he was unconscious from the initial fall.

Kisuke and Ururu were sitting around calmly as if they didn't care about the outcome. Ryo was both angered and impressed by his friend's attitude. On one hand if the boy survived he would be a soul reaper again. If not, he'd become a hollow and they'd have to kill him.

Ryosuke swore if it came to that he'd make Kisuke do it himself.

Every so often, as the chain of fate would begin to devour itself, horrific screams would float up from the shattered shaft. Everyone present flinched when they heard those agonizing sounds. Especially Ryo and Kisuke. Ryo because he knew what it was like to hollowfy and Kisuke because he was responsible for them.

Suddenly a new kind of scream erupted from the shaft as the final encroachment began. Every remaining link in his chain of fate began to devour one another. When it finally reached his chest and ate away the metal plate grounding the chain to him, he began the transformation. A hideously terrified wail gurgled like Ichigo's lungs were filled with water. Jinta shot out from the shaft panting like a winded horse.

"It's started!" he cried.

Everyone crowded around the shaft. Below Ichigo's hollow hole had formed and thick white fluid began pouring from his eyes and mouth threatening to engulf his head. Ryo could see the fear in the boy's eyes from here and glared venomously at Kisuke.

"I hope you're happy old friend. I really do."

Kisuke simply kept staring into the shaft.

Ururu raised her arm and poured her spirit energy into forming her cannon. Aiming her deadly volley the boy's writhing form.

"I've got to help," she said and prepared to let loose her strike.

"Hold it!" Kisuke demanded.

"Why? He's already gone," Ryo snapped.

Kisuke looked at him with something akin to hope," Watch him closely nothing more. Usually when a whole becomes a hollow the spiritual body explodes and then the mask forms. In his case though the order is all mixed up. It's a sign that he's resisting. Let's give him a little more time."

He was right, Ryosuke knew he was, but he also knew what Kisuke wasn't telling everyone. Now that Ichigo was hollowfying he would carry within him an inner hollow of his own. If it didn't kill him, Ichigo would eventually have to deal with that or it would consume him. Kisuke had irrevocably changed the boy in ways he wouldn't yet understand. Ways that Ryosuke knew all too well.

In that moment he hated Kisuke for that.

How dare he play God with that boy's life? There was no way to be rid of an inner hollow once you're infested with it. Kisuke had condemned this boy to a trio of existences. His own consciousness, that of whatever his zanpakto manifests as, and now that of a raging beast whose only thought would be dominion over his soul.

Just when Ichigo's screaming reached it's crescendo, a great crack split his half formed hollow mask. The bolts binding the kido to his arms popped from their grooves threatening to free Ichigo.

"I can't hold him!" Tessai cried forming a complex hand sign," I'm switching to suppression mode. Bakudo number ninety-nine part two: Ban-kin! First incantation, bandage!"

Tessai drove his hands half way into the rocky floor and a white cloth billowed up from the impact site. The cloth enveloped Ichigo so tightly he looked like an Egyptian mummy. The boy's screaming became muffled, but did not cease.

"Second incantation hundred dead bolts!" Tessai made another hand sign.

One hundred of iron nails flew from behind the last of the cloth and buried themselves deeply into Ichigo's flesh further restricting him.

"Be careful Tessai if you do all that you could kill him!" Jinta called down.

"I can't hold him down any longer! He must be destroyed now before he becomes a hollow!," Tessai clapped his hands together," Final incantation, Fatal seal!"

A giant kido block formed just above the rim of the shaft and dropped with incredible speed down the hole toward Ichigo's bound form. Not a moment too soon, because the cloth binding had already started to split from the boys head revealing a fully formed hollow mask. Just before Ichigo was crushed into oblivion, the shafted erupted into golden light. The conflagration poured from the shaft obliterating Tessai and Ichigo from view. Kisuke moved to shield the kids while Ryosuke increased his spiritual pressure to deflect most of the heat and debris. The explosion was so bright he had to look away or risk going blind. The spiritual pressure that was released washed over him like a fiery wave.

A single point of light shot out of the shattered shaft and raced erratically across the ceiling so fast Ryo had trouble following it. The point of light arced three times across the artificial sky before crashing into the ground with the force of a meteor. The crash send up a geyser of dust and debris and formed a crater in the earth ten feet across and eight feet deep.

The pillar of light within the shaft had dissipated as quickly as it had formed. The dust began to settle around the crater as Jinta stood up from Kisuke's protection and approached the crash site.

"Hey!" he called," Is that you? If you're alive answer me carrot top!"

For a long minute there was silence as the last of the dust settled, then Ichigo stepped out wearing the black shihakusho of a soul reaper.

He was still partially draped in the binding cloth. Three bolts still protruded from his shoulder, but drew no blood. A red chain wound from his right shoulder to his left hip. Most ominous though, was the white hollow mask that covered his face. The mask was completely white, save for three red streaks across his forehead.

Had he already become a vizard? How? Especially when most internal battles lasted an hour, not the few minutes it took him to hollowfy. What the hell was this kid? These thoughts and more raced through Ryosuke's mind. Along with the wonder and excitement that he'd have to fight Ichigo.

"A shihakusho and a mask?" Jinta asked," Is he a hollow or a soul reaper?"

Kisuke and Ryosuke kept silent.

Slowly, Ichigo reached for the massive blade strapped across his back.

Ururu and Jinta immediately increased their spiritual pressure as they took their fighting stances.

"You wanna fight?" Jinta challenged.

Ichigo didn't answer. Instead he slowly drew his zanpakto. His blade, the one he'd gained from Rukia's powers, was still broken from Byakuya's attack. Where the blade had originally been as long as his body, it was broken a few inches after the guard. Ichigo turned the hilt on himself and smashed the lower half of the mask covering his face.

The boy lifted it back with a sigh of relief. His face was the same as always, locked in a scowl.

"Aren't, aren't you supposed to be a hollow?" Jinta asked.

Kisuke started clapping, one hand holding his fan," Congratulations! It would seem you'd gone and become a soul reaper again! Lesson two cleared!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped. He stepped forward and jabbed the shopkeeper hard in the face with the hilt of his broken sword. Kisuke doubled over grabbing his nose.

"Ouch," he groaned.

"Hit him again," Ryosuke muttered.

"I bet you weren't expecting to see me again were you? I swore that if I got out of there alive I'd kill you the first chance I got!" he said with an unbalanced leer.

Kisuke looked up at him after examining his nose and finding it unbroken, then he smiled.

"Your timing is perfect. With all of your spirit we should be able to move straight into lesson three."

"What?"

"And the best part is the lesson has no time limit. All you have to do is knock off my hat and the lesson is cleared," he said simply.

Ichigo slashed at him with his broken blade and a concentrated wave of his spiritual pressure rose from the edge and rocketed up toward the artificial ceiling in a flash of blue light. Kisuke heard a slight ripping sound and looked up.

The brim of his hat split ever so slightly.

"Not bad considering your zanpakto is broken," he said calmly.

"I wouldn't be so smug," Ichigo said as he hefted his broken sword at Kisuke," considering as I haven't even gotten started yet. Look why don't we just forget your concept of no time limits. I can clear it in five minutes."

Kisuke smiled dangerously," Five minutes huh? We'll have to see about that."

Even as he placed his hand on Benihime's hilt Ryosuke stepped forward to stay his hand.

"Allow me," Ryo said with conviction.

Kisuke stared at his friend, more than a little curious.

"I haven't gotten to do very much. At least give me this. It's been a long while since Arashiryo has gotten to bear her fangs," he grinned.

Kisuke shrugged and took his hand off Benihime," As you wish," he took a step back and settled in comfortably.

Kisuke was used to getting his way, when he didn't it irritated him. He'd get over it though. He really wasn't the type to hold a grudge over something that petty. Ryo really was beginning to feel useless and this was a great chance to shake some of the rust of his zanpakto. Ichigo was in for a hell of a fight.

Ichigo looked disappointed, but quickly hid it behind an unusually calm mask. This wasn't his first fight, not by a long shot, but it would definitely be the roughest.

"Alright, then what do I have to do to beat you?" he asked.

"Survive."

Ichigo took up a wide stance and Ryo almost laughed. His defense was too full of holes. He was too rigid, his knuckles were bone white from gripping the hilt of his zanpakto too hard. Ichigo needed major work. If he went into the Soul Society like this he'd die for sure in his first battle.

"Be warned," he told the boy," I'm not going to hold back just because you're a kid or because you're using that piss poor excuse for a blade you seem to think so highly of. Drop your guard for even an instant and I'll kill you."

Ichigo paled a little, but Ryosuke could tell he didn't quite believe him yet. He would soon enough. Arashiryo whispered from its sheath behind his right hip. The blade felt right in his hand, like an extension of his arm. His zanpakto suffused him with a warm glow as he held it in a reverse grip so that the blade protruded over his left shoulder.

Ichigo stared at him confused, it was obvious he'd never seen a stance like that before. The stance would allow Ryo to slash quickly upward and guard his back more effectively. A simple reversal of his grip would open more stances to him. Taking a deep breath Ryosuke released the fetters that kept his spiritual pressure in check. The air began to distort around them as he channeled his spiritual pressure through his zanpakto.

"Crash down upon the frozen sea, Arashiryo," he intoned.

Ryosuke began to twirl his zanpakto around his body and it began collecting moisture saturated spirit particles from the air from the air. The spirit water glowed a soft blue-green collected along Arashiryo's form until the blade lengthened into a spear. Ryosuke gave it one final flourish and brought it to bear on Ichigo.

Arashiryo was a crescent moon halberd. Two curved blades ran parallel beneath a frozen spear point which was wrapped in a chilling mist. The crescent moons crackled with electricity and water flowed gently in a double helix around the sea green shaft. The opposite of the shaft was capped with a wicked looking curved blade.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at the deadly spear. Kisuke looked on with concern. The crescent blades were new. Probably a result of his hollowfication. Also, why were it's full powers activating when he called it by another name?

"Come," Ryo commanded.

Ichigo rushed forward and swung downward with his broken zanpakto. Arashiryo came up and batted aside the boy's blade. Ryo side stepped and twirled his spear in a complicated dance and drew a burning line across Ichigo's back. The boy grunted in pain as Arashiryo's icy blade split his skin and stumbled forward. Warm blood began to flow from the wound.

"Pathetic," Ryosuke told him.

Ryo went on the offensive, diving right toward a break in Ichigo's defense. To his credit, Ichigo managed to bring his nameless zanpakto to up in time to block a killing stroke.

Ryosuke saw realization dawn in the kid's eyes.

"I'll give you credit for not running away and actually managing to block me with that worthless sword. However," Ryosuke pressed his advantage and there was a screech of metal as Arashiryo began slicing through what was left of Ichigo's blade," my sword and I are far too fierce to let a blade like that stop us."

Ryosuke's spear tore through Ichigo's blade and into his shoulder. Ryosuke tore the spear further down and out near his third rib in a spray of blood.

Ichigo staggered backwards with a cry of pain. He turned and fled nearly tripping over himself in a panic to get away. Ryo pursued him, not even bothering to flash step.

"Shall I tell you the difference in our strength Ichigo? It's very simple. Your blade has no power behind it. It holds the shape of a sword to be sure, but you house no spiritual pressure in it. Which is why-"

Ichigo swiped at him and Ryosuke spun on his heel to swept Ichigo's legs out from under him. The boy fell hard to the dirt as Ryosuke was charging his spear with spiritual pressure and brought the point down on the nameless blade.

The guard shattered in a streak of lightning leaving nothing behind but the smell of burnt metal and the sound of thunder. Now only the ragged hilt remained.

"-I can destroy it just like that."

Ryo struck four more times, aiming for Ichigo's vitals. Each time Ichigo barely managed to avoid the deadly blasts of lightning. Though his shihakusho was badly burned in the process. Finally he let up just a little and allowed the boy to get up and run away again.

"Now you have no blade at all. What do you plan to do now? Attack me with the hilt? I suppose you could manage to survive, but I wouldn't test that theory. I must warn you though, if you try coming at me with that broken stump I will butcher you."

If the boy heard him he gave no answer. He kept running until Ryo was forced to give chase. It was pitifully easy to keep pace with him. In fact Ryo stored three more cuts to Ichigo's chest and legs before he had to stop to let him gain more distance on him. Just as he was beginning to feel boredom creep upon him, Ryosuke felt a twinge from the kid's zanpakto.

Ichigo stopped so suddenly that Ryosuke almost ran into him. Faintly he could hear the spirit of Ichigo's zanpakto communicating with him. In a swift moment he brought the broken hilt close to his body.

Then his spiritual pressure skyrocketed. So much so that the ground began to shake around him and a ring of dirt began to flow upward from the ground. Ichigo turned and raised his broken blade to the sky.

"Zangetsu!" he roared.

A bright pillar of blue energy erupted from him as his spiritual pressure joined with that of his zanpakto. Instantly his spiritual pressure double as it soared to new heights. The swirling mass of energy doubled back on itself and absorbed back into Ichigo's body. When the dust settled, he was kneeling on the ground holding a full zanpakto as big as his body.

An interesting one at that. There was no guard or even a proper hilt. The blade was long and curved and shaped more like a butcher knife than a traditional sword. The hilt was a simply wrapped in cloth and the cutting edge was pure white while the rest of the unorthodox blade was black as night.

"Well, it's about damn time. Now that you have a proper sword maybe you won't be such a damn coward now," Ryo grinned, trying to bait his opponent.

"No offense Ryosuke, but I really hope you dodge this," Ichigo said as he stood up brandishing his new sword.

"What?"

"Because I can't control it yet!" he cried.

The last of the bolts and cloth binding exploded under an assault of spiritual pressure as Ichigo brought his blade down. An arc of wild azure energy flew toward Ryosuke and he barely had time to gather enough water from Arashiryo to bring a tsunami up to deflect the blow. The water shield absorbed more of the spiritual pressure but he was still amazed by how wild and uncontrolled it was. The arc still had enough power to evaporate half his shield before bouncing off and shattering a rocky outcropping fifty feet high.

The earth was rent in twain from the point of deflection all the way to the point of impact

Ryo breathed an audible sigh of relief as he sealed and sheathed his sword. He turned his back walking back toward the shop owner.

"Good thing you brought your shield up in time. Or else you would have lost an arm," Kisuke informed him.

"Yeah. That's one hell of a kid you have here Kisuke. I have to admit his potential is a little daunting. By the way," he called over his shoulder," you pass."

Ichigo was slumped over his sword, snoring softly.

Author's Note: I wanted to open this chapter with a little tension. I didn't think I could carry Ichigo being in the Shattered Shaft nearly as well as Mr. Kubo did, so I chose to skip ahead to a few minutes before Ichigo emerged as a restored soul reaper. I wanted him to do a lot more in this chapter because, up until now, I didn't feel like Ryosuke did enough in the last few chapters. So, the readers get to see him in action and his zanpakto, Arashiryo, which means storm dragon. That name came from my good friend Danny, who is always a constant inspiration of ideas and help. That is by no means the original version, I worked on it and tweaked it from the release phrase to the techniques and what you're seeing is the final product. I love swords, but I'm a spearman at heart but they have so many flaws when it comes to close combat. With the crescent moon halberd I hope to eliminate a lot of those. I thoroughly enjoyed Ryosuke knocking Ichigo around, a lot more than I thought I would, and displaying Ryosuke's vicious side in battle.


	7. Chapter 7: Departure

Chapter Seven: Departure

Ryo, Kisuke, and Chad were gathered outside the merchant's shop waiting for everyone else to arrive. Ryosuke was leaning against the whitewashed building while Chad was sitting on a sturdy crate. Kisuke was standing with his customary fan looking past the gate.

Ryosuke took the time to get to know Chad a little bit. If the boy was going to have his back the least he could do was figure out what made him tick. So far all he'd learned was that Chad was into guitars, lived alone since his grandfather died, and was intensely loyal to Ichigo. The boy was quite, but had a sense of nobility to him.

All in all the boy seemed like he would be a great asset. He disliked fighting, but he didn't shy away from battle when there was no alternative.

Ryosuke took an immediate liking to him.

"Well, well if it isn't Ichigo and right on time! Welcome to the club," Kisuke greeted him.

Ichigo looked around and his eyed widened when he got to his friend.

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

"Rukia saved me once," he said simply," I want to help her out if I can."

"But what are you-"

"What's the matter? Are you hard of hearing or something?" a voice called.

Uryu appeared not ten feet away. His entrance was most likely due to hirenkyaku, the Quincy high speed movement technique. He wore the traditional Quincy battle attire. His suit was completely white and dark blue stripe ran up the middle of his tunic. Wrapping around his upper body was a snow white cape. On his right hand was a white and blue glove that was sucking in all the spirit particles in the area. Ryo and Kisuke exchanged glances. Uryu must be desperate to pull an artifact like that out of hiding.

"I don't take defeat well," he stated," especially at the hands of a soul reaper," he nodded in Ryosuke's direction," present company excluded of course. So I'm going too."

"Of course," Ryo said dryly.

"Then I guess we're all present and accounted for," Orihime said cheerfully as she walked up.

"Orihime?" Ichigo said in shock.

"Yes I got the message too," she gave a little bow.

"Alright, hold on a minute. Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Ichigo demanded.

"You're a little slow on the uptake aren't you?" a small black cat padded up," kid don't tell me you didn't notice the increase in the spiritual powers in your three friends. There have been so many clues. You need to be more observant than that if you want to survive,"

Yoruichi stretched and continued," While you were training to get your soul reaper powers back these three were also training in their own way. Instead of asking stupid, meaningless questions you ought to be thanking them," she glared at him from slit pupils.

The reaction was what Ryosuke had come to expect from Ichigo. Every drop of color left his face and he had trouble finding his voice. When he did he apparently left the volume on high.

"Did that freaking cat just speak to me!" he yelled.

"His name is Yoruichi and he's not just a cat," Orihime said pointedly.

If they only knew.

"I'm still trying to get used to it myself," Chad said uncomfortably.

"Alright everyone," Kisuke clapped his hands," lets take this little party inside the store. There are things we cant talk about in the open."

Everyone piled inside. Ichigo asked Orihime to stay back, saying they'd be inside in a second.

"I didn't realize you were coming along as well," Uryu told Ryo.

The vizard turned to find the Quincy boy staring intently at him.

"Well, you know how it is with friends. Kisuke needed a favor and I had nothing better to do," he smiled," Why? Does my presence make you uncomfortable?"

"Not so much your presence as your attitude. You make it sound as if we're moving a couch."

Ryosuke's smile widened," You have a very blunt way of speaking boy. I admire that. So why don't you just say what you have to say so we can move on with this mission."

Uryu's stare intensified.

"You're a soul reaper. So why would you go against your own people just to save someone I'm not sure you've even met. It can't just be because you want to help her or feel sorry for her. While you do seem noble for a soul reaper I don't think anyone would fight an army for the sake of a stranger. Kisuke must be a truly great friend for you to storm the entire Soul Society just because he asked you for a favor. What's the story between you two anyway? You seem to go a long way back. Also why is your outfit so different from Kurosaki's? It's more than a reflection of your personality. The most important question I have though, is why you feel so much like a hollow."

Ryosuke had to hand it to him, it was no mean feat to ask so many questions and not some off as immature or childish. Uryu kept a calm tone throughout the conversation. He appeared genuinely curious, but Ryo got the sense that if he didn't like his answers Uryu would turn on him in a heart beat.

"You're very observant for your age Uryu, but I'm sure you hear that all the time. I like you so I'll be halfway honest with you. I've known both Kisuke and Yoruichi for a few hundred years. The reason I seem so much like a hollow is because it makes up half of what I am. That's why my shihakusho is so different from Ichigo's, and I'm tagging along because you'll need my help. Who else can navigate you through the Soul Society and avoid every major patrol and sensor array? Certainly not Ichigo. He may look the part but he's entirely green."

Ryo glanced back at the door to make sure Ichigo was still outside.

"And between you and me, the kid's got a lot of heart but he's not the brightest light bulb in the box," he winked.

Uryu offered him a wry smile," That still doesn't explain why you're here."

He hesitated for only an instant, but enough for Uryu to catch it. "I'm going for myself too. I have family I haven't seen in far too long and there's someone I need to payback for the hollowness you feel in my soul."

Uryu thought about it. Ryosuke had told him only part of the truth, but he did offer a lot more information than he thought he would without him having to resort to a roundabout way of getting it out of him through observation and careful questioning. Uryu didn't think he was lying, his spiritual pressure was too calm for that, but not calm enough to feel forced or like an act.

Uryu decided to trust him. Usually he was a pretty good judge of character.

"Alright, I believe you for now."

"Thank you," he said pleasantly.

Uryu adjusted his glasses and smiled," So, I hear you beat Kurosaki pretty bad."

"Like a redheaded stepchild," Ryo grinned.

"I wish I'd have been there to see it," Uryu laughed.

When they arrived in the underground chamber, it was like deja vu.

"Wow!. This is incredible! Who knew there was something so humongous right below the shop? Isn't this amazing?" Orihime gushed.

"I guess," Ichigo muttered.

Tessai broke out in tears and took Orihime's hand.

"Oh what I heartwarming reaction. Thank you my dear its such a pleasure to have you on this trip."

"Um, the pleasure is all mine Mr. Tessai."

"Alright everyone!" Kisuke called clapping his hands again," Your attention please! All eyes right here!" he pointed to an empty space directly to his left," and presto!"

Kisuke snapped his fingers and a massive square of molded stone rose up from the ground. The structure looked at least twelve feet tall and was completely hollow in the middle. Ryo stepped forward and placed his hand against it. He felt the thrum of power.

"Kisuke, is this what I think it is?" he asked.

The shopkeeper smiled.

"This is the senkaimon, or tunnel world gate, that leads to the Soul Society. Now listen up because I'm going to tell you how to pass through it, but first," he took up his cane and stepped forward," we have to make one little change before we begin."

Kisuke sharply tapped Ichigo on the forehead with the ejection stamp on the end of his cane and the boy flew out of his body as a soul reaper.

Ichigo's body collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut and would have tumbled unceremoniously to the ground had Chad not caught it.

"Hey give me a little warning next time!" Ichigo said indignantly.

Orihime was enraptured," Wow does this mean that this Ichigo isn't Ichigo and now you're Ichigo?" she asked pointing at his soul reaper form.

Ichigo winced," Don't talk about me like I'm some sort of doll," he said.

"Listen up," Kisuke said laughing," unlike normal gates this one had a spirit particle conversion machine."

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll explain," Ryosuke said," as you've probably guessed the Soul Society is a spirit world. So unless you're in spirit form it's impossible to enter. As of now the soul reaper is the only one who can cross over. The conversion machine will transform the rest of you into spirits so you can cross over as well."

"So the gate will let us through without extracting out souls?" Uryu inquired.

"Yes, passing through the machine will allow you to stay in your present form."

"Alright we get it," Ichigo said impatiently heading for the gate," let's go."

Ryosuke punched him in the kidney.

"There's a problem," he said.

"The window of time that the gate can be kept open for you is only four minutes long," Kisuke said.

"Is that enough time?" Ichigo asked massaging his side.

"Ordinarily no. In fact the whole damn thing is a little shaky," Ryosuke said plainly," but four minutes is all we have. If we don't make it we'll be trapped between worlds in the dangai."

Orihime looked nervous, she started fidgeting and wringing her hands.

"How will we ever make it?"

"Walk forward," Yoruichi padded up silently," remember what I told you about the connection between heart and soul. You must have no doubt and no fear."

She fixed them with a cat's eye stare," Do not think of those you leave behind. Your will to move on will be your guide and don't look back. Only those who can do these things can follow me through the gate."

"We know this already or we wouldn't still be here," Ichigo stepped forward impatient to be gone," Quit your preaching and lets do this thing now!"

Ryo smiled. He really had to hand it to the kid. He was going into a situation where he had no idea what to expect. Who he was going to have to go through to get his friend back. Or even anything at all about the battle strength of his enemy and yet he still showed no fear.

Despite the fact that he was crawling into a mine field on his belly.

"Be warned Ichigo, if you lose it means your life the penalty," he said.

"Then I guess I'll have to win," he stated.

"Exactly," Kisuke fired up the gate with Tessai on the opposite side.

"As soon as it opens run like hell," Ryo advised.

There was a bright flare of light from the gate as Kisuke and Tessai channeled their spiritual pressure through it. The doorway opened in a swirling mass of light.

They leapt through.

Author's Note: I wrote this chapter because I wanted to see how Ryosuke would react to seeing the whole group preparing to leave. I stuck mainly to Mr. Kubo's work but added some new dialogue here and there when necessary. ~laughs~ This was another example of Ryosuke's unpredictability because I honestly thought that he and Uryu would hate each other and if anything had changed in their conversation I'm pretty sure they would have. Naturally Uryu would be curious as to why a soul reaper would be coming along with them and he'd question Ryo about it. Ryo values honesty and straightforwardness so he quickly came to like Uryu and was at least partly honest with him. The rest is straight from the bleach manga with slightly more and different dialogue.


	8. Chapter 8: The Soul Society

Chapter Eight: The Soul Society

Even though he'd promised Kisuke he wouldn't and that he'd escort the team through the senkaimon himself, Ryosuke felt a deep regret at not having used his hell butterfly.

Especially when walls the color of rotten fruit were melting like wax down around them. When the eerie gray light cast from a purple sky barely illuminated anything and the smell of rotten meat pervaded everything. Ryosuke had never been near the restrictive current before, but every novice soul reaper had information drilled into them about the subject. The current was a natural defense between the worlds. Anything and anyone caught within its walls was lost forever as if they'd never been in the first place. The floor was littered with the bones left behind by the train-like cleaners that swept through the current once a week.

All in all, not a great place to be.

The five of them ran down the tunnel to an insignificant spec of light at it's end. By his count they had three and a half minutes left.

"That section we just went through is collapsing on us!" Uryu called," I'm running as fast as I can and I still don't think we can make it!"

Ryosuke risked a glance back and the Quincy was right. The flowing walls were fusing together less that thirty feet behind them. If they didn't hurry they'd be swallowed up.

Three minutes.

"Quit looking behind you!" Yoruichi snapped from somewhere down by his feet," If you've got time to do that then you've got time to run faster! If you're swallowed up that's the end of you!"

A large wave of the melting wall crashed down behind them and Ryo heard a scream. He looked back to find a tendril of the current had snagged Uryu's cape.

"Uryu!" Ichigo called brandishing his zanpakto.

"Don't touch it or you'll be swallowed too," Yoruichi yowled.

No one dared to move as Uryu was being drawn backwards by the current. Ryosuke pointed at the boy's cape intending to blast it loose with kido and prayed he didn't hit the oozing tendril. Before anyone could move though Chad stepped up and tore Uryu's cape in half separating him from the current. Uryu didn't have time to thank him before Chad hefted him over his shoulder and started running again.

"Put me down!" Uryu cried," I can run on my own."

Uryu suddenly got very, very quiet just as the tunnel began to rumble.

"I, ah, don't mean to bother you while you're running," his voice strained," but we have company."

A bright white light filled the tunnel as the cleaner arrived. The behemoth looked like nothing more than a train covered in the slime that was dripping from the walls, but was every bit as dangerous as the current itself and moved with the speed of a runaway locomotive. If it hit them, they would cease to exist.

Two minutes left and the speck of light ahead became a doorway.

"It's a cleaner," Ryosuke called," here to clear out the passageways in the tunnels."

"Keep running!" Yoruichi called.

"We're not going to make it!" Uryu screamed

Ryo could feel the behemoth looming behind them. A quick glance over his shoulder told him it was ten feet away. Uryu was right, they were about to be erased forever.

No! Not now! Not when I have so much left to do! I wanted to seen my brother again. Ryosuke drew Arashiryo from it's sheath. Hopefully an ice shield would at least slow it down. His zanpakto wouldn't actually touch the cleaner so he wouldn't get pulled in, but he would buy them precious time.

Orihime had already put her hands upon her temples.

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily! Santen Kesshun, I reject!" she thrust her hands out in front of her as three points of light broke off from her hairpins and formed a triangular shield just as the cleaner reached them. The behemoth crashed into the barrier and held. A devastating rumbling filled the corridor making Ryosuke's teeth rattle in their sockets. The force of the blow sending them flying through the door way in front of them.

Just as Ryosuke began to believe that this really might be the end they landed in a heap, bruised but alive, in the Soul Society.

Orihime landed on her backside and was no worse for wear. Uryu landed face down on the hard packed stones beneath them. Ichigo fared the worst, he'd landed on his upper back and his feet rested on either side of his head. Ryosuke and Chad were the only ones to land on their feet excluding Yoruichi. She was lounging on the sidewalk cleaning the dirt from her paws.

"How'd you manage to pull that off?" Ryosuke asked her.

"Cat's always land on their feet," she winked.

Ryosuke rose as Orihime was praising Ichigo for his landing's artistic flair. He looked around as he dusted himself off. They appeared to be in the Rukon District. Everything appeared to be stuck in the Edo Period of Japan. The buildings were at least two stories tall and many had balconies overlooking the street. The buildings themselves were made of stone or wood and many of they were in various states of dilapidation. For each building that was being maintained there was another that was rundown.

Off in the distance where the dirt path ended and blue tile began he saw the pristine dwellings of the Seireitei that housed the soul reapers themselves.

He vaguely heard Yoruichi viciously scolding Orihime and Ichigo defending her. Ryosuke was more concerned at the lack of souls in the area. He wasn't the only one to notice either.

"Doesn't it seem awfully quiet around here?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed," is this place really the Soul Society?"

"It is," Ryo answered," specifically it's the Rukon District. This is where Kisuke and I grew up."

Everyone's interest piqued. They looked around wondering what kind of place that could spawn Ryosuke and Kisuke was like.

"This is where souls come to live when they arrive in the Soul Society and it's right on the perimeter of the Seireitei, which is where the soul reapers live. It's the poorest section, but it has the greatest freedom and the largest population in the Soul Society."

"Hey, why do those buildings over there look so different from the ones here?" Ichigo asked

"Forget about those," Yoruichi told him.

The boy ignored her and took a few steps toward the Seireitei.

"I bet that's the Seirei-whatever!" he broke into a run.

"Stop you fool!" Yoruichi and Ryo cried.

Just as Ichigo looked back to ask why, the great sekkiseki gate slammed down in front of his nose. Each individual slab was over two hundred feet high and ten feet thick. Several hundred of the massive slabs slammed into the ground and formed an impenetrable barrier around the entire Seireitei in more ways than one. The stone resonated at a specific frequency three-hundred sixty degrees around the Seireitei to block all spiritual pressure outside the wall. Ichigo ran face first into the gate barring passage into and out of the area.

Great, now if they didn't know we were here before, they will for sure now, Ryo growled deep in his throat.

"Well, well," a deeper voice thundered," it's been a long time since anyone's tried to pass through my gate without a travel permit. I don't get many guests these days. So, welcome to you little man."

A giant of a man stood at least as tall as one of the surrounding houses to block their way. Jidanbo the keeper of the Hakutou Gate. He wore a standard shihakusho save for his entire left arm which was covered in plate mail. He had a broad, square face framed by long sideburns that extended past his jaw line in a pair of braids. His long dark hair was pony tailed down his back. The strangest garment though, was the bright red fez with the gold tassel he wore on his head. Jidanbo slammed a colossal axe down in challenge.

"Now come at me whenever you're ready and give it all you've got."

"What a leviathan, he's far too big to be human. What do you suppose he is?" Uryu asked.

"He's known only as Jidanbo and he was chosen from the very best in the Soul Society to guard the Hakutou Gate, one of four entrances into the Seireitei," Yoruichi said.

"Then if he's the guardian I suppose we have no choice but to defeat him," said Uryu.

"That will not be easy," Ryo folded his arms in his sleeves," in the three hundred years since he was appointed guardian to this gate no one has managed to defeat him. His strength is legendary."

"How are we supposed to defeat someone like that?"

"With intelligence and creativity," Yoruichi looked at each of them in turn," the first thing we need to do is have a meeting. Ichigo-" she looked up as Chad and Orihime were running toward their friend and let out a cry of outrage.

"What are you two doing! Get back here both of you! Have you lost your minds?"

If they heard her they didn't respond. Their only thought was to help their friend.

Unfortunately for them, Jidanbo noticed them coming. He brought his mighty axe down and cleaved the ground in two causing a huge slab of earth to rise up and block their path. Dragging his axe through the dirt he set up and entire barrier of earthen slabs to block their way and trap Ichigo. The entire thing looked like a great stone maw ready to swallow them whole.

"You two need some work on your manners. What are you two country bumpkins or something?" the giant asked," We're civilized in this city. Here are the rules, rule number one always wash your hands before you sit down to eat. Rule two, never eat food that's fallen on the floor," he held up a third finger," and rule three battle in the city must be conducted one on one."

Ryosuke stopped, those were Kaien's rules. The same ones he always told recruits into the Thirteenth Squad. They were supposed to throw the novice off and make them loosen up because of how ridiculous they were. Apparently Jidanbo took them seriously. How in the hell did Jidanbo know them anyway? Kaien must have been here recently and taken a liking to the bigger man. Hopefully he could use than in their favor. Slowly he smiled, maybe he could get them out of this. He doubted it but maybe. He flash stepped up on one of the stone slabs and looked Jidanbo in the eye.

"Are you deaf? Didn't you hear the third rule?"

"I did but I think you'll make an exception for us," Ryo conjured a hell butterfly that began to fly lazily around him," I'm sure you must have heard of me through our mutual friend Kaien Shiba. I'm Ryosuke, the infamous Tempest Dragon. I'm to escort these Ryoka to Head Captain Yamamoto," Ryosuke prayed he was still in charge.

Jidanbo nodded and stared at him shrewdly.

"I know who you are Master Ryosuke. What I don't know is why you came through the restrictive current instead of a spirit gate?"

"Obviously because this is a classified operation," he snapped thinking on his feet. That would be about right that he would be smart as well as powerful," and if I went through a spirit gate there'd be a record of it wouldn't there?"

After a tense minute Jirobu nodded," Fine, you may pass, but your friends stay until they are cleared."

Ryosuke hadn't counted on that. There was no way he could back up his story once he got inside. Everyone from the old guard knew his spiritual pressure. There'd be no place he could hide or no story he could concoct to get the Ryoka inside if he went in alone. Oh well, time to do things the hard way. He moved for his zanpakto but Ichigo interrupted him.

"Ryosuke! Let me handle this guy alright?"

Ryo was taken back by his request. He shrugged and jumped down from the rocky wall. After five days of intensive training he had to have picked up something right? How better to test the fruits of his training than in battle?

Uryu, however, wasn't so confident.

"I absolutely refuse! You've seen how strong this guy is. I don't care what you've learned in ten days you can't handle him by yourself!"

A long moment of silence passed.

"Is that you Uryu?" Ichigo called.

"Of course it's me," he called indignantly.

Chad placed his hand on the wall and asked very quietly," Can you beat him?"

Another long moment of silence.

"Probably."

"What the hell do you mean probably!" Uryu screamed," We don't have time to fight every guard we come across!"

"Shut up," Ichigo called," Let me tell you what I learned in the ten days I trained with Kisuke and Ryosuke. The original plan was for me to recover my powers in ten days, but I managed to get them back in five. What do you think I did during those five days Uryu?"

"Knowing you, probably goofing off," he muttered.

"No, I fought them both," he said grimly.

The humans looked at Ryo, who nodded.

"Ah, so you learned their battle skills," he looked at Ryo for confirmation.

"Not exactly," Ichigo admitted

"Then what was the point of training?" Uryu asked irritably.

"I didn't learn anything from either of them However, during those five days, I gained tremendous strength and stamina."

Ryosuke smiled. Ichigo was a poor student when it came to technique, but his growth rate was formidable. Every time he was knocked down he's bounce right back ready for more. After every hit he took Ichigo came back stronger and faster than before. Until Kisuke and Ryosuke actually had to try to knock him down.

"Are you finished?" Jidanbo rumbled.

"I don't remember asking for you to wait for me," Ichigo unwrapped his sword from the cloth sheathe.

Jidanbo snorted.

"Seems as if you are uncivilized. I wasted my time waiting for you. You should at least be grateful."

With a speed that belied his great size he swung his axe to bear upon Ichigo. The blow connected with a crash like a mountain falling down. The earthen shield that Jidanbo's earlier blow had erected buckled as the ground rumbled around them.

When the dust settled, Jidanbo's eyes were as wide as round shields.

"How…?" he breathed.

Ichigo stood unharmed. Zangetsu was at his side, blocking the blade of the axe as if it were a feather.

"I wasn't ready yet and you speak to me of civility?" he said calmly.

Jidanbo broke into a loud roar of a laugh.

"You're not bad kid. It's been awhile since someone has blocked a thrust from my axe. But no one has ever dodged the second strike!"

Jidanbo struck a second time, creating a more powerful shockwave from the impact.

Ichigo blocked the second strike as easily as the first.

"Great," he said happily withdrawing his axe," You're still standing, but I'm not done yet! Jidan Ten Strike Festival!"

A chorus of thunderous blows rained down. With each blow that landed the land shook and surged. Ryo had no difficulty keeping his footing. The spirit energy concentrated in his feet kept him balanced. The others though were tossed and turned around like flotsam in a storm. The great barrier that Jidanbo himself shorn from the ground shattered under the assault, giving them a clearer view of the battlefield.

Jidanbo seemed to have lost count at seven. He kept repeating numbers and jumping back in the count. He seemed to realize this and, realizing he must have passed ten already, ended the technique.

Ichigo remained standing and covered in dust. The ground beneath him was buckled and rent asunder.

"How," the giant asked hoarsely," can you still be standing….?"

"Are you finished yet?" was Ichigo's only answer.

"NO!," he roared," I just have to bring out more weaponry!"

From the folds of his shihakusho, he produced a second axe identical to his first.

"He's got another axe!" Uryu cried.

"I was wondering where that one went," Ryo muttered.

Jidanbo's face turned purple as he gathered his spirit energy into his arms. The surge was so powerful the armor covering his arm shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"My final attack! Ten thousand year banzai festival!"

Before his strike could hit, Ichigo swung Zangetsu a single time.

Both axes shattered into dozens of pieces from the size of a pebble to boulder sized chunks that embedded themselves around them. One such fragment the size of a soccer ball bounced off an unfortunate Uryu's face. Orihime brought up her shield a moment later.

Jidanbo was knocked flat on his back by the blow with a cry of shock. He laid there for a moment staring up at the sky in shock.

"Good job kid," Ryo said.

Jidanbo leapt to his feet laughing.

"How embarrassing. To have slipped and fallen like that. What? Did you think you'd defeated me? Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't be defeated by a guy like you."

Then he beheld the shattered hilts of his once mighty axes.

"My, my axes…My beautiful axes!," his eyes began to tear up and started to cry," Why! Why did you have to destroy my beautiful axes!"

He bawled in great heaving sobs from deep inside of him. His fists pounded the ground uselessly waving his broken weapons around. The cracked earth rapidly filled with salt water from his tears.

Ryosuke pinched the bridge of his nose. Precious as those weapons might have been to him, they weren't a zanpakto. There was no reason for a warrior to behave like that. He sidestepped as a large tear splashes the area where he'd been standing.

"I'm….uh…sorry? I guess I could have let you keep one huh? My bad," Ichigo said awkwardly.

"No," Jidanbo sobbed," You're not bad. You're a good guy," he looked up and placed his hands on either side of the boy. His tear stained face only a few feet from Ichigo's," I lost the battle but you're still concerned for me and here I am crying like a baby over some broken axes," he sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"You've beaten me as a warrior and as a man!" he said solemnly," In the three hundred years I've guarded the Hakutou gate you're the first to defeat me," he rose to his full height," Therefore I, Jidanbo, grant you permission to pass."

"Are you serious!," Ichigo cried. A smile broke across his face.

"Of course," he turned to the others," Your boss defeated me, so I have no right to stand in your way."

"Ichigo is not my boss!" Uryu cried.

"So, your name is Ichigo huh? Kind of a cute name for such a serious guy," the big man mused.

"It is not! go means guardian and ichi means number one!" he said indignantly.

"Take care Ichigo. I don't know why you want through my gate, but the people inside are strong."

"I know," the boy replied.

"Then I'll open the gate for you," Jidanbo leaned down and dug his fingers under the doorway. He grunted with the effort.

Slowly, the Hakutou Gate opened for them. Inch by inch at first, then faster as the hinges got used to the movement again. With a great heave the gate opened fully. Bright light suffused the area. Beyond the doorway the white buildings of the Seireitei gleamed invitingly.

Jidanbo froze like a dear in the presence of a hunter.

"What's wrong?" Ryosuke demanded.

The giant let out a strangled sound somewhere between a gasp and a croak.

Ryosuke turned toward the gate and placed his hand on Arashiryo's hilt.

Before him stood his former student grinning like a snake.

Gin Ichimaru.

Author's Note: It took a lot longer than I expected but, finally we come to the Soul Society. This chapter takes a lot from Mr. Kubo's work especially the scene with Jidanbo, but I tried to keep it as entertaining as I could. The scene in the Dangai World was more difficult to write than I thought, but I tried not to make it breeze through too quick because I thought it would seem cheap if I skimped out on the details. Surprisingly I didn't enjoy writing the Jidanbo fight at all! ~laughs~ I'm not really sure why but it felt like it drug on to me and I was glad to put it behind me. I thought I captured the giant man pretty well considering, but I probably could have worked a little harder on him. Ryosuke would, of course, try to avoid fighting for as long as possible so he had to try and convince Jidanbo to let them pass. Almost worked too, but Jidanbo is smarter than he looks. I also hope is was a pleasant surprise that Ryosuke was the one who trained Gin Ichimaru, but more on that next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Nostalgia

Chapter Nine: Nostalgia

Toshiro Hitsugaya glared at the mountain of paperwork piled on his desk and gaze a world weary sigh. Maybe if he started now he could be finished by midnight tomorrow.

He glanced longingly outside his office window. How nice it would be to just get away for a few hours and have time to myself, he thought. To just be like Rangiku and run off at every opportunity with no care for the consequences.

Once upon a time he would have.

The young captain sighed again, deeper this time, and continued with his work.

Three hours later he was massaging a vicious cramp from his hand.

Rangiku Matsumoto wandered in. Judging from the wrinkled state of her shihakusho she had just woken up. Toshiro scowled at her. As valuable as she was in his squad she was a total slob. Her uniform was opened far too low to show off her ample cleavage. She never kept her strawberry blonde hair tidy, it always flowed down her back in disarray. He stared at her, then at the mountain of paperwork on _her _desk.

Of course she didn't get the message.

"Hello Captain!" she said cheerfully," What are you doing in here when it's such a beautiful day outside?" she asked.

Rangiku wasn't being sarcastic. She just had a very weak concept of work.

"Paperwork," he growled," Something you should be doing as well."

"Oh that!" she laughed and waved a hand," I'll have time for that later. Right now I'm tired."

She sauntered over, nearly knocking over one of his bookcases as she went and plopped down on the couch sighing contently.

Toshiro shook his head half amused and half in irritation.

Rangiku rolled over on her side and notice the picture on the coffee table. She gently reached out to pick it up and stared at it fondly.

Toshiro stiffened and set his pen down, looking intently at his desk.

"I really miss him," she said gently.

For a long time he was silent. Then he stood up and walked over to her. Taking the picture from her he gently set it back, face down, on the table.

"Yeah, me too."

The alarm began to blare with a wild and jarring tone. Someone was trying to enter the Seireitei.

That's when the began to feel the warped spiritual pressure fighting with Gin Ichimaru. Rangiku shot to her feet looking pale against her coppery hair.

"Captain that's….." she trailed off.

"It can't be," he whispered.

Meanwhile outside the Seireitei…..

"Who the hell is that?" Ichigo demanded.

Jidanbo stood frozen, the massive sekkiseki gate balanced on his massive shoulders, as he stared wide-eyed at the Captain of Squad Three.

Though he was a little older and a little taller, Gin hadn't changed all that much. Sometime over the last hundred years he'd attained captaincy. A white hayori was draped across his shoulders. He smiled that death's head smile at them. How he managed to pack that much amused malice without bearing his teeth was beyond Ryosuke. Shinso lay sealed and sheathed at his side and he gently reached up to brush a strand of silver hair from his face.

"Captain Ichimaru of Squad Three," Jidanbo said shakily.

"This," Ichimaru said pleasantly staring at the helpless guardian, "simply will not do."

Shinso's blade flashed faster than the human eye could perceive, the impossibly long blade lashed out and returned to it's master in almost the same motion.

Jidanbo's left arm parted from his shoulder in a fountain of blood. Losing his grip on the gate held above his head the gatekeeper fell to one knee with a wrenching cry of pain. The massive gate ground against his shoulders and remaining arm drawing more blood.

Ichigo and the others were too shocked to say a word.

"A gatekeeper is never supposed to open the gate," Gin continued pleasantly. His hand fell from the handle of his zanpakto.

"What the hell did he do!" Ichigo screamed.

The giant struggled weakly to keep the Hakutou gate open and actually managed to rise a few feet. Almost immediately blood spurted faster from his devastated shoulder. Jidanbo collapsed to his knees, panting like a winded bear.

Gin seemed mildly surprised.

"Oh, you can still hold the door with only one hand? No wonder you're one of the elite of the Soul Society."

Yoruichi stiffened. She hadn't counted on meeting a captain so early in the game. Not one of them, Including Ryo, was ready to counter a soul reaper of that level. This was the worst possible scenario they could have encountered. She glanced at Ryosuke, ready to sound a retreat.

He was no where to be found.

There came a clash of steel on steel.

Ryosuke struck with the force of indignant rage. Arashiryo screamed from it's sheathe and crashed against Shinso with enough force in his spiritual pressure to propel Gin several yards backwards. His feet struggled to find purchase before they slid to a halt. Their faces were inches apart.

Dimly he heard Yoruichi shouting his name.

"Hundred Swords," Ryosuke snarled," I didn't give you the skills for battle so that you could turn them upon your comrades."

Gin's eyes widened ever so slightly, enough to reveal crimson pupils.

"Tempest Dragon," he breathed," It's quite a shock to see you alive. Much less here in the Soul Society. My comrades?" he looked over Ryo's shoulder and laughed derisively," Oh! You mean him! I'm a captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I don't associate with trash like the gatekeepers."

Arashiryo pressed harder and Gin retreated another half step. Both zanpakto howled against one another as their master's spiritual pressure continued to rise.

Ryosuke drew back his sword and slashed for Gin's midsection. Gin knocked Arashiryo aside with the sound of ringing metal and maneuvered his blade to that the tip pointed at Ryosuke's chest. Ryo tried to shove his opponent away, but it was too late.

"Pierce his flesh, Shinso."

He barely had time to flash step as Shinso lengthened with explosive speed. Still the blade managed to tear through the sleeve of his shihakusho without inflicting a wound and rocketed out behind Ryosuke's back. He raised Arashiryo high to strike Gin down.

"Me or the boy," Gin said softly.

Ryosuke reached out with his spiritual pressure and sensed ,with almost painful timing, Ichigo clearing the gate rushing to help Ryo. Just as Shinso raced toward the boy he raised Zangetsu to block an instant before Shinso slammed into the Ichigo driving him back through the gate and into the mortally wounded Jidanbo. Both soul reapers blew through the doorway like leaves in a hurricane. They landed in a heap one hundred feet away among the buildings of West Rukon.

Slowly, the door began to close.

"Like I said, stay here and fight or rush to help your fallen comrade," Gin spat the word like a poison.

Ryosuke had no choice. With the release of his spiritual pressure the soul reapers would know for sure he was among them again. Even if he stayed he'd be alone behind enemy lines. As skilled as he was, there was no way he could take on the entire Seireitei by himself.

He flash stepped back through the gate as it fell with a hollow boom.

"Bye, bye now," his former student called.

"Next time," Ryosuke grimaced.

He turned to assess the situation. Ichigo was snarling and cursing as he untangled himself from the giant gatekeeper who was worse off than before. Blood continued to pour from his severed arm and his face had gone deathly pale. Just as Ryo was about to bite into his thumb to perform the healing kido, Ichigo asked Orihime to help Jidanbo.

She immediately stepped forward placing her hands on her hairpins.

"Souten Kishun, I reject!" she intoned.

A golden shield materialized around the fallen soul reaper's wound and immediately began to seal as his arm reattached itself to his shoulder.

Impressive, Ryo thought, it's almost as powerful as my healing kido.

"I'm sorry everyone," Ichigo said," because of me that gate was closed."

Yoruichi shrugged, which was no mean feat for a cat," No use feeling bad about it now. What's done is done. Although the door is closed be thankful you weren't seriously injured. That was Gin Ichimaru. He is not one to be trifled with," she glared pointedly at Ryosuke.

"It seems like you know him," Uryu said," Judging by his reaction and they way you were talking."

Ryosuke glanced at the Quincy and smiled softly. Damn if the boy wasn't smart.

"He's a former student of mine. Much to my everlasting regret."

He looked back toward the ramshackle town making it clear to drop the subject.

That's how he realized they weren't alone.

Dozens of people cautiously left their homes to peer at the Ryoka, the intruders, most of them wore kimonos of varying wear. The children looked from behind the skirts of their mothers who stared at them fearfully and held their children close. While the men stared at them sternly with clenched fists.

"Who are they," Orihime asked peering curiously at them.

"Why do they look so scared?" asked Chad.

"They are the citizens of the Rukon district. They're fearful because we're Ryoka, souls who have entered the Soul Society without the aid of a soul reaper. Ryoka are said to bring all sorts of misfortune," Ryosuke answered.

"Thank you for helping Jidanbo. A lot of soul reapers are jerks but Jidanbo is from the Rukon District too. So he's very nice to us," a resident told them," and seeing you fight against Captain Ichimaru for him means you're a nice guy too."

While everyone was distracted, Ryo too the opportunity to slip away.

Later, deep within West Rukon……

Ryo walked down the dusty street past ever more dilapidated homes. West Rukon had changed a lot since he'd last walked through it's streets. The empty plot where he'd played soul reapers and hollows was filled in by vegetable garden. The stream where he'd caught river trout now had a large fence around it. The peddler's stall where's he'd cut his first purse was no longer among Merchant's Row. He didn't see anyone from the self stylized "Thieves' Guild" around anymore.

A lifetime ago, when he was still a kid and trying to provide for his younger brother, he'd resort to thievery to make end's meet. Many of the kid's in the neighborhood remembered the taste of food even though they didn't need it anymore. Ryo and his brother were among the very few who did. He didn't know it then, but it was his spirit energy making him hungry.

He stopped in front of a rundown warehouse about two stories tall. The paint had faded from years of neglect, but the windows were boarded up and the place was secure. However it seemed to be abandoned now.

So it was here that he brought a group of kids together on this very street and formed the Thieves' Guild. Unlike most of the gangs that popped up from time to time, he enforced a strict set of rules upon it's members. The biggest being never to take more than they needed and to never harm someone unless it was to protect yourself or a fellow member.

Things were good for a long time after that. Several successful heists kept them fed and even clothed.

Unfortunately with success came hubris, and pride always cometh before the fall.

One day a younger, more foolish, Ryosuke saw what he thought to be the perfect mark judging by the fancy white coat he wore. A careless soul reaper wandered into Merchants Row looking for some trinket or another. The thing about the Rukon District was that the people here were more closely tied to their spent lives. They crafted and created a wider variety of goods than you could find in the Seireitei. So, when they thought the soul reaper had dropped his guard Ryo himself struck.

Unluckily for him, that soul reaper happened to be Jushiro Ukitake.

The Captain of the Thirteenth Squad seized him by the wrist, promptly retrieved his cut purse, and dragged Ryo off as soon as he sensed the spirit energy within him.

They had a nice long talk after that. Jushiro explained to him why he was so damn hungry all the time, and told him how to harness the power within him. Ryosuke was skeptical at first, but gradually grew to believe and even admire the man before him.

When he got home he packed what little he had, bid farewell to his brother and grandmother, and the rest was history.

Someone gasped softly behind him. He whirled, his hand immediately going for Arashiryo's hilt.

A thin old woman with a heavily lined face stood there gaping at him. Her eyes misted over as she gently set down the plate of sliced watermelon on an empty barrel. She stepped closer and reached out to him.

"R-Ryosuke? Is that you?" she whispered.

His eyes widened as sudden realization struck him. He gingerly took her hand.

"Granny?"

The old woman rushed forward into his arms and wept heavily.

"It's been so long! I thought you had died. That man from the Seireitei said you'd been killed by a hollow!"

He held her tenderly. She barely came up to his waist, but she clung to him fiercely. So many sensations and memories flashed through his mind. Her smiling face as she walked with them by the river. The tenderness in her touch when they were hurt. The pride she felt when he joined the Soul Reaper Academy.

"I was Granny," he sniffled and wiped his eyes," I was," he filed her in on everything that had befallen him.

"On child, how my heart aches for you," she cried harder and clung tighter," I came here everyday to pray for you! I wanted so much for you to find peace. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for what you've gone through, but be thankful! You're alive! You're safe and well and alive!"

His heart ached painfully in his chest as he held her tighter. God he'd never realized just how much he missed his old life until this moment. He cried with her for a long, long time. He wanted so badly to give voice to the question that burned in his mind, but he was so scared of her answer. He took a deep shuddering breath to steady his nerves.

"Please tell me Granny, what happened to my brother? Where's Toshiro?"

Author's Note: I know I kind of gave it away big time that Toshiro is Ryosuke's little brother, or at least it felt that way to me. I really wanted to get inside Toshiro's head and see how losing his brother affected him, in my version of bleach it's responsible for a lot of his stern persona. You'll notice that I never actually called Rangiku his lieutenant, but more on that later. ~grins~ I'd like to think I nailed her personality pretty well or at least I tried to. Once again I took a lot from the manga early on, but I had Ryo step up to defend Jidanbo instead of Ichigo because he feels very strongly that Gin is his responsibility. I liked the dialogue between the two and the readers get to hear both of their nicknames, suggesting they're familiar with each other. I don't know what drew me to the name Tempest Dragon, but it stuck. I also wanted to take this opportunity to explore Ryosuke's past deeper for the benefit of the readers. I knew from the get go, unlike other aspects of Ryo's life, that that was how his past played out. Jushiro Ukitake is one of my favorite bleach characters and I wanted Ryosuke to be really close to him so I killed two birds with one stone and had Jushiro introduce him into the life of a soul reaper. At the end of the chapter, Ryo reunites with his Granny and the readers find out that he's Toshiro's older brother.


	10. Chapter 10: Pain of the Heart

Chapter Ten: Pain of the Heart

A captain. His little brother was a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard squads.

Astonishment rippled through Ryosuke Hitsugaya. What could have possessed his brother to join the Soul Reaper Academy? Toshiro had always looked up to him, but to this degree? After all that had happened with his disappearance? Ryosuke wandered with his thoughts for several hours. He felt a certain measure of pride and a touch of jealousy that his kid brother made captain before he did and at such a young age.

However, he was also fearful. Aizen was a captain too, and with Toshiro's tremendous spirit energy he would be a ripe target for the madman.

He would die, again, before he let that happen.

Ryosuke searched out with his spiritual pressure and eventually made his way toward the small house where his comrades were staying.

Just as he was about to enter the doors flew open from within and he sidestepped casually to avoid being struck. He turned to see a young man sprawled in the dusty streets. Picking himself up he cursed and turned back toward the house. He was about to shout something obscene about that strawberry haired soul reaper's mother when he noticed Ryosuke.

Ganju wore a flowery bandana, with dark pants, and a dark overcoat over a white kimono.

Ryosuke's eyes were on the Shiba Clan symbol in his leg. So much so that he didn't even move when Ganju grabbed him by the front of his shihakusho.

"Another stinkin' soul reaper," he spat," this town's really goin to the dogs."

Ryosuke's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Let go."

"What was that?" Ganju leaned closer," I couldn't hear you. Maybe you're shaking with fear in the presence of the great Ganju Shiba?"

Ryosuke sent a short, but powerful jolt of electricity through his shihakusho and across Ganju's hands.

He jerked back with a howl of pain, wringing his throbbing fingers.

That's when Ichigo stepped out of the doorway with a fierce scowl on his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are pig straddler! Barging in like that!" he stomped over to Ganju….

…and was immediately tackled to the ground for his trouble.

It was then that Ryo noticed that Ichigo had forgotten his sword.

He stepped forward and four others moved to block his way. Each of them was surly and sported hair that was stranger than the previous goon.

Strangest of all though, each man was riding a wild boar.

"So you guys are Ganju's underlings?" Uryu asked from behind him.

"Don't interfere while our boss is teaching a lesson," Greasy barked.

"If you want to intervene, then you'll have to get through us," Mohawk told him.

Ryosuke laughed softly as he began to raise his hand.

"Uryu if I may," he pointed casually in the center of the mob," Hado number one, Sho"

He concentrated a small burst of his spirit energy and blasted it from his right index finger like a cannonball. Each man blocking their path flew off their makeshift steeds five feet backwards in a corona of blue light to topple in the dusty street. Ryosuke strode over their stunned forms toward the two men wrestling in the dirt.

"Stop it Ichigo! Don't waste time on a useless fight!" Yoruichi called.

Ryosuke didn't ask nearly so nicely.

He hauled both men to their feet by the scruff of their necks. Even held two arm lengths apart from each other they continued to curse and fight. This was getting old fast. He drew back his arms and threw Ganju over handed directly into his men who were struggling to their feet. They all fell back to the dirt with a jarring impact a speeding truck might have envied.

Ichigo didn't get off so lucky.

Ryosuke wind milled him around his body three times and drove him into the ground like a railroad spike. Ichigo sank into the dusty street like a knife through butter. Though, for him, the transition wasn't nearly as pleasant. Then he knelt down and spoke to Ichigo's hip, because the rest of him was buried in the street.

"Are we finished now Kurosaki?" he asked softly.

"Y-yes sir," came the muffled reply.

He walked over to the group of boar rider's and plucked Ganju from his twice stunned friends. Hauling the Shiba boy to his feet he stared him directly in the his eyes and held him there with his spiritual pressure.

"As for you, boy. I know your brother. In fact I know him quite well-"

"You don't know anything about Kaien!" Ganju spat.

Ryosuke head butted him. He had to hand it to Ganju, he had a hard head. Even though it snapped back Ryo didn't break the man's nose.

"Kaien Shiba former third seat of Squad Thirteen. Most likely now the Lieutenant. He has a tattoo of the Shiba Clan symbol on his left forearm and he finished the Soul Reaper Academy curriculum in only two years," he leaned in closer tightening his grip," I know all this because I trained Kaien Shiba. I recommended him for third seat and I'm the whole reason he's still alive after the night his wife was killed! I was the one who performed the healing kido on him and I was the one who carried him to the Squad Four barracks. So before you try and get an attitude with me child, you'd better get your fucking story straight!"

With that he dropped Ganju unceremoniously on his ass and walked away. He felt everyone's eyes on him as he went.

Goddamn this fucking place, he thought.

Everywhere he turned what had previously brought a rush of sweet memories now tore at his heart with the bitter sense of loss. He was angry that those two fools would fight at a time like this. Enraged that Ichigo had no sense of discipline when he was supposed to be preventing his friend's execution. Furious at Ganju for his attitude toward the soul reapers when his brother, whom he idolized, was among their ranks. What the hell could have happened in only a century to make his despise us so?

Ryosuke finally stopped and leaned against an abandoned house. The roof didn't seem near imminent collapse so he could rest here till he cooled off.

Mostly though, he was livid at the fact that so much had passed him by. It seemed as if all his friends were either gone or high ranking members of the Seireitei. He hated loathed Aizen more than ever for making him miss out on so much of his life here in the Soul Society. His life was so completely shattered that he didn't even begin to know where to start piecing it back together again.

Or even if it was worth it to try.

A soft hand landed on his shoulder startling him from his thoughts.

He looked directly into the eyes of Yoruichi Shihoin, those eyes were deep and sad.

"You shouldn't take your pain out on those kids in there"

"You know I can't stand incompetence in the face of crisis," he snapped.

"And you know I can't stand self-delusion," she snapped back," Did you really have to drive that boy into the dirt like a nail?

He jumped forward pressing close to her," How dare-"

She shoved him back hard enough to make the sagging roof collapse a little bit more and pinned him there.

"You need to get a grip on things old friend. All of this," she gestured around them," Your old life is gone," she snapped her fingers," like a puff of smoke. Now you can carry that with you and let it poison the good half of you that hasn't been corrupted by your inner hollow and let it ruin you life as easily as Aizen did. Or you can accept it. Rise above it like the man I know you are and use the power you have to help get these kids through this and maybe, just maybe, rip that bastard Aizen's head off while you're at it."

She let him go and folded her arms across her bare chest, "So what's it going to be?"

Ryosuke wanted to curse her. He wanted to strike her. To rage against her words until they were dust beneath his feet. To tell her she didn't know what it was like living with what Aizen did to him everyday.

Except she did. She was just as affected by it as he was. She may not be a vizard but she had to watch one of her closest friends, one of her brothers, taken from her by that sadistic egomaniac and live with the knowledge that he was tortured everyday because of it.

And damn it if she didn't make an insane sort of sense.

He slumped against the wall and gave her a weak little laugh.

"I love you Yoruichi. You always know just what to say to cheer me up," he offered her a grin.

She grinned back," I love you too. Now let's go figure out how the hell to get into the Seireitei."

They walked off, arm in arm, to the sounds of a falling of a much abused building behind them.

Author's Note: I'll admit it, I didn't even know I was going to write this chapter. I was ready to move onto Kukaku's place and send them into the Seireitei but, once again, Ryo had other ideas. I guess he wanted everyone to know how badly hearing how much everything had changed was affecting him and I'll admit I didn't even know it was that bad. Just another example of Ryosuke taking control of the fic ~chuckles~ Later on when Ganju is introduced the readers learn that Kaien is still alive and what kind of involvement Ryo had in his life. You also get to see how Ryosuke reacts to Ichigo forgetting about Rukia due to his fight with Ganju. Ryo values his friends above all else and seeing Ichigo forget her to fight a stranger really set him off a lot more than I thought it would. At the end, we get a nice emotional scene between Yoruichi and Ryosuke where she sets him straight and lightens his mood. Will they get together in my universe? I doubt it but Ryosuke has surprised me before…….


	11. Chapter 11: The Mistress of Fireworks

Chapter Eleven: The Mistress of Fireworks

Sometime after he left and Yoruichi reverted back to her feline form Ganju and his pack of goons fled into the night. The way Chad told it the one with the greasy hair had a clock strapped to his back, how'd he miss that? When the alarm on the clock sounded they fled with their tails between their legs. Ganju promised to be back for Ichigo tomorrow so they could discuss their problems like rational adults.

Yeah right.

After explaining the plan to Ryosuke the rest of the night passed by without as much flare as the evening. Everyone rose early the next morning and prepared to head out. Orihime yawned sleepily as Chad stood stoically near her. Yoruichi sat almost protectively on Ryosuke's shoulder with her head against his. Uryu was talking quietly with the Elder who had shared his home with them. The Elder pointed to his home and Uryu walked inside.

He stalked out a few minutes later cursing Ichigo most vilely.

"He's not coming!" he snapped.

Yoruichi immediate snapped to attention from her perch," What do you mean he's not coming!"

"He says he wants to wait for that idiot Ganju! He doesn't want to look like a coward and seem like be backed down! That stubborn fool!" he pointed furiously at the house.

Just as Yoruichi unsheathed her formidable claws Ryosuke set her down and drew his zanpakto from behind his right hip.

"Don't worry," he growled," I'll take care of it. I should have nipped this in the bud last night."

"Please don't destroy my house!" the elder pleaded looking worried.

Ryosuke kept his mouth shut. He wasn't about to go and make any promises he couldn't keep, but he opened the front doors as wide as they would go.

Just in case of course.

Ryosuke didn't say a word. He just stood there brandishing Arashiryo in a reverse grip and glaring open fury at the boy.

He didn't appear to be phased.

"I'm not going!" he declared.

Ryosuke leveled his zanpakto at him and uttered the release phrase.

"Crash down upon the frozen sea," Arashiryo.

He spun his sword around him like a spear until it lengthened in a splash of water into the twin crescent moon halberd. Both curves on either side of the frozen point crackled with lightning and the water circling the shaft roared like a waterfall. The curved blade at the end served at the served at the focus of the raging water.

"Oh ye of little faith," he said ominously.

Ichigo caught a lightning bolt to the chest and rode it all the way through the front door. He clipped the frame on the way out and spun end over end until he crashed painfully on his shoulder to the dusty street. The door hung crookedly from a single hinge.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried.

Ryosuke leapt from the front porch twenty feet into the clear blue sky from a standstill. Both his and Arashiryo's spiritual pressure screaming for blood as he wind milled the spear before bringing her crashing down to sunder the boy in twain.

Ichigo rolled away at the last second and Zangetsu's cloth sheathe uncoiled revealing the massive blade.

The earth split asunder in a shower of rock and fire and the sound of thunder. Ryosuke leapt from the crater and both zanpakto met in a shower of sparks.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelped.

"Beating some sense into you! You have got to be the most ignorant excuse for a warrior I have ever met!" he shouted in the boy's face.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Ichigo shouted back," You're the one going crazy and attacking people!"

Ryosuke drove his fist deep into Ichigo's belly and the wind flew from the boy's lungs. Without breaking contact he opened his hand and placed it palm first against his stomach and began to chant a spell.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado number sixty-three, Raikoho!"

Lightning flared down his arm to form a glowing ball of energy. Before he even fired it the contact was enough to make Ichigo writhe and jerk as he was enveloped in the web of energy. The ball lightning flared brilliantly before Ryosuke discharged it into the boy's midsection.

There was a massive, violent explosion as a column of energy blasted from his palm to engulf Ichigo in a shower of destructive energy and send him flying to incinerate the debris left over from his conversation with Yoruichi last night. The fallen house went up in a towering pillar of fire.

He had held back. A lot.

Ryosuke walked calmly, heedless of the other's outrages cries. He knew better. He knew Ichigo could take a lot more than this and shrug it off. He dialed down his spiritual pressure just enough to reach into the conflagration unharmed. Plucking Ichigo out by his left arm he held him there and allowed the chill of his pressure to pour through the boy's arm. He saw Ichigo flinch and shiver violently among the flames. Both of their pressures were too high to worry about being burned and no natural fire could compare to Ryo's frigid spiritual pressure. Ryosuke had to yell to be heard over the roaring flames though.

"I guess we'll all just wait here until Ganju gets back won't we? Meanwhile Rukia, you remember her right? The girl you were so desperate to save yesterday, will rot in her cell contemplating her death. I suppose it'll be a cold comfort on the executioner's block that, while you weren't in time to save her, you managed to saved your damnable pride!"

Ryosuke dumped him in the street. Save for a minor burns to his abdomen and shihakusho he was reasonably alright. He knelt in the street and looked at Ryosuke like a scolded puppy.

"This isn't a game boy. This isn't some schoolyard fight like you're so used to. This is war in all but name. When you fight it's not with fists but with blades. When you strike you strike to kill. When you press forward you cut down all who are in your path. If you falter even once you will die. Do you understand me boy? They will kill and leave your corpse bleeding in the streets and this time no one will come to save your sorry ass!"

He glared down at the boy and pointed Arashiryo's tip at him.

"So, what's it going to be? Am I going to have to beat more sense into you or are we ready to go?"

Ichigo didn't move for a long time. Those words we so similar to what Zangetsu had told him that he was struck dumb. The silence went on so long in fact that Ryosuke was about to renew his cold attack on him. Then the boy stood and ineffectively brushed off the front of his shihakusho and grinned at Ryo.

"Let's go save Rukia."

He laughed and ruffled the boy's hair almost paternally," That a boy."

Ryosuke turned to find Uryu's bow, Chad's arm, and Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka aimed directly at him.

Fortunately before it turned into an incident Ichigo stepped up.

"Its fine," he said," Let's go on to this Kukaku Shiba person's place."

They breathed a sigh of relief and dispersed their respective arsenal.

Ryosuke breathed a soft sigh. Not of relief though. Well, maybe a little.

Later on the road……

The group crossed a broad field of knee-high grass toward Kukaku Shiba's home. Here and there boulders dotted the landscape. The last of the huts were vanishing rapidly behind them.

"Hey!" Ichigo called," We're heading away from the village. Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Shut up," Uryu called from the head of the group," According to the map the Elder gave us it's around this area. If you don't like it by all means," he offered the map," lead the pack oh fearless leader.

"I was just asking," he grumbled.

Ryosuke smiled. This kind of camaraderie brought a rush of nostalgia to him, it was almost like being in a squad again. Without realizing it he had assumed responsibility for these humans. Yoruichi rode comfortably on his shoulder while he took up the rear with Orihime. Her shields combined with his would deter any attack thrown at them from behind. Uryu took up point, his Quincy bow making up a formidable defense of it's own. While Chad and Ichigo took center so they could jump forward or back to assist in the fighting.

Not that they had to worry about being attacked. By now word had spread about their feats at the Hakutou Gate and everyone was giving them a wide berth. Especially after his talk with Ichigo this morning. He put out the fire though, well, mostly. Thankfully that house had been abandoned for many years. After the Elder had seen them off and provided them with a map they lest the main part of West Rukon and had hardly seen any people. Now that they were heading deeper into the mostly uncharted fields people were going to be scarce indeed.

Save for Kukaku of course.

Ryosuke began to notice that Orihime was starting to lag behind. She didn't seem tired or injured. She just seemed to be in heavy thought. He leaned over and whispered to Yoruichi to go on ahead. She jumped off his shoulder and padded to the head of the group and began to tell them a little about Kukaku Shiba. Yoruichi kept it vague enough to keep them going, but offered nothing concrete.

Ryosuke slowed his pace until he was right beside the young woman. He leaned over and whispered gently," Do you need to rest?"

She gave a little shriek of surprise and jumped looking at him awkwardly.

"N-no I'm fine!" she said a little too loud," I was just thinking how weird it would be if there were snakes in the Soul Society. I bet they'd be really weird ones too. Like they'd have wings and spit acid venom over thirty feet! And they'd have legs! No wait!" she paused," If they had legs then they'd be lizards wouldn't they," she gave it a moments thought. Maybe they'd be fire breathing lizards! That'd be cool huh!"

All he could do was smile and nod.

"Um, I guess so….?"

She smiled and then her mood darkened again. She glanced sidelong at him.

"Um, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

He shuddered," I know I've been around awhile, but it's just Ryo okay? Mr. Hitsugaya makes me feel old."

"Oh! Okay," she gave an embarrassed little laugh," You Don't look that old. I mean you don't even have hair growing out of your ears. Unless you trim it. Do you have ear hair Ryo? If you do what's it for? Can you trap your enemies with it?"

He had to work hard to keep up with her. Even then he felt she was leaving him in the dust.

"I, ah, don't have ear hair Orihime."

"Oh," she almost sounded disappointed.

"Orihime? Your question?"

"Oh right!" she seemed to turn in on herself as if trying to figure out how to phrase her question without insulting him. What she did end up saying threw him for a loop, it was the last thing he expected her to ask.

"Do you, do you hate Ichigo?" she asked almost sadly.

He took a minute to regain his mental footing and catch up to her.

"No, not at all. Why would you think that?" he asked.

"It's just that," she shifted uncomfortably and walked around a large rock in their path," you beat up on Ichigo a lot and you seem like you enjoy it."

He had to fight not to laugh, feeling that it wouldn't be the right thing to do in this situation. Even so he couldn't stop a small twitch from developing in his lips.

"Its not that I enjoy it," he paused," well maybe I do a little, but he deserves it. I'm trying to teach him that if he drops his guard or forgets his purpose here he'll lose everything. Rukia, his life, even his friends. I don't want that to happen. I think he's a good kid with a good head on his shoulders, but he needs to grow up a little you know?"

She nodded almost to herself.

"I know it's wrong to ask a kid, hell anyone really, to do so much," he said gently," but if anyone can do it he can. He just needs to grow up a little. People like you and me are here to help him do that," he smiled and patted her head," You're a good young woman Orihime, which is exactly what Ichigo needs right now."

She smiled with no small amount of pride.

"Don't worry Ryosuke I'll whip him into shape! I'll be the roughest, toughest trainer he's ever seen. Even tougher than you and Mr. Urahara were! I'll break him like a clay pot and put him back together again."

He laughed pleasantly, "I'm not sure it will work out like that, but you have the right idea."

She was about to say more when Kukaku's house came into view. Her unique choice in architecture made everyone stop and stare. The field was behind them and behind Kukaku's house a dark tree line loomed. Kukaku's house was a simple two story building with a clay tile roof and white washed walls.

That's where normalcy had decided to take it's leave.

A large chimney more like a smokestack than anything else rose prominently from the backyard. He knew better. If he knew Kukaku at all that would be where she stashed her firecracker cannon. The top of the "chimney" was sealed with a ginjohan, the steel cloth, to prevent wind and rain damage.

Strangest of all though, were the two massive arms reaching up from the ground over forty feet into the air. Tied to the knuckles by a thick rope a large banner was strung between the sculptures. Only two words were printed on it's face in bold lettering.

Kukaku Shiba.

"Oh," Yoruichi said amused," this time it's human hands holding up the banner. That's pretty good."

They were almost to the front porch. Ryo suppressed a shudder as he imagined one of those massive fists smashing him into the dirt like an insect. Uryu looked at Ryo to try and make some sort of sanity from this madness.

Ryo shrugged," Hey, be glad it's this. Last time it was feet. Think of how weird that looked."

Everyone, including the normally statuesque Chad flinched at the mental image.

"Hold it!" someone called.

Ryosuke looked up and perched on each of the fists of the arms was the Shiba Clan's teacher's and guardians. Their clothes were eerily similar save for Koganehiko wore a white shirt and Shiroganehiko wore yellow. Both men wore a red hat trimmed with gold and a white tassel on the top. A blue scarf adorned each man's neck.

"Who are you?" Koganehiko demanded.

"They look suspicious," Shiroganehiko said," we let no one whose suspicious pass through the Arms of Shiba. Let alone two soul reapers. Leave now, or you will die here."

"Tch, what is it with the guards in this place?" Ichigo asked as his hand found the hilt of his zanpakto.

Yoruichi padded forward and smiled at the two men. Which was an incredibly eerie expression for a cat.

"Master Yoruichi!" they both gasped.

"Please," she asked them," this group is with me. Allow them to pass. Surely you recognize Ryosuke Hitsugaya don't you?"

She turned to look at Ryo and their gazes met his. A flash if recognition sparked in their eyes and they fell to their knees in a bow of utmost gratitude.

"We remember well and honor beyond measure the great Tempest Dragon," tears sprang to their eyes as they groveled in the grassy lawn.

Everyone turned to look at the former lieutenant, who shifted uncomfortably at their stare.

Long ago, on a dark and rain washed night, a hollow plagued the Soul Society with hit and run strikes. Several recon squads fell victim to the beast. Finally it fell upon Squad Thirteen to exterminate the hollow once and for all. The team included Miyako Shiba, the wife of the squad's third seat Kaien Shiba. Days went by with absolutely no word of their fate. Until one night she staggered back alone, bleeding and half dead from exhaustion. They tended to her wounds but could do little else.

Later that night she rose up and started indiscriminately slaughtering members of her own squad. When confronted she fled into the night. Ryosuke and Jushiro Ukitake gave chase along with Kaien.

They found remnants of her bloody shihakusho deep in the woods several hours later, along the hollow who'd devoured her.

His name was Metastacia and he had possessed and devoured Kaien's wife. A six limbed, green skinned beast with a flock of tentacles on it's back and flame patterns around it's eyes. Kaien immediately leapt at the monstrosity while Ryo and Jushiro reluctantly held back. This was a battle for his wife's, and thereby Kaien's, honor and because of that, they were forbidden to interfere.

To go against that dictum was to go against the very core of the two men's souls.

Even so, the following fight was horrific.

Kaien's zanpakto broke under the unique influence of the hollow's powers. Despite this he fought on scoring several devastating injuries and earning more than a few of his own. Growing desperate the hollow possessed him too. Ryosuke and Jushiro leapt into the fray and tried to subdue the fallen reaper, but with the hollow's powers augmenting his own he was a formidable opponent. He managed to escape them as Jushiro fell to another one of his fits of coughing. Blood sprayed from the captain's mouth as Kaien fled into the trees.

Kaien came face to face with his student, Rukia Kuchiki.

The girl, concerned for her mentor and friend, followed them in pursuit of the third seat. They were so intent on chasing him down they didn't even register her spiritual pressure behind them. Now she was about to be cut down as well by the bestial possessor.

Except she wasn't.

By fate or luck she managed to draw her sword and pierce Kaien Shiba through the heart.

Time seemed to stop in that moment. Blood, so bright, began to flow. Rukia's eyes wet with tears. Ukitake's ragged cough in the background. The splash of water and the rustle of leaves.

In his desperation to reach his subordinate he threw Rukia aside and took Kaien in his arms. He bit deeply into his thumb and performed a much weaker healing kido than he owned today. Slowly, ever so slowly, the terrible wound began to recede. Kaien sucked in a deep breath and fell still.

Jushiro walked over and inspected his work while scolding the girl for following them. Then in the next minute he praised her for her help.

They returned, battered but alive, but Kaien was forever a changed man. The hollow was purged from him, but never the memory.

Never the memory.

He held up a hand," Please this is unnecessary. Rise and take us to Kukaku. Our mission is urgent."

"Right away!"

Shiroganehiko stayed behind while his brother escorted them down a flight of stairs toward a sliding door. Above them firefly creeper vines behind plate glass lit the hallways which were bare save for sliding doors at regular intervals.

"Please, wait here a moment," he told them.

Just as he raised his hand to knock an old, familiar voice came from inside the room.

"Koganehiko? It seems as if we have rare guests. Open the door and be quick about it."

"Immediately Mistress," and he slid the door back.

"Mistress?" Ichigo echoed.

The room was immense. Both walls on the left and right were made of the same wood and paper construction as the door they just walked through. Straight back the wall was solid wood and plaster with another doorway in the center that led deeper into the Shiba Mansion. On a simple pallet surrounded by pillows adorned with the Shiba Clan symbol sat Kukaku Shiba. Looking smug as always and not a little surprised to see them.

She had tied her messy black hair tied with a white strip of cloth. Her white skirt revealed just enough to tempt and showed her lithe legs which were crossed in front of her. A red shirt with an extremely low cut threatened to reveal her ample chest, the Shiba Clan symbol decorated it's front. She was a beautiful woman, more so than he remembered. Though behind that face was a violence that most who didn't know her wouldn't guess at. She was even more intolerant of ignorance and fools than he was.

Ryo silently worried for Ichigo.

"Long time no see Yoruichi," she drawled.

Everyone, save for the two old friends, was reeling from the fact that Kukaku was a woman. Apparently she didn't live up to their expectations.

They would soon learn.

Kukaku looked over the humans, appeared unimpressed, and turned back to Yoruichi.

"Who are these kids?"

"Never mind them for now. I'm here to ask you for a favor." Yoruichi told her.

Kukaku shrugged and took a hit from a jug she'd set down beside her. She seemed to relish the taste and sighed contently when she reluctantly set the bottle down.

"I figured as much. Isn't it always the same when you come around?" she said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "Is it complicated?"

"I believe so," Yoruichi said softly.

The Mistress of Fireworks laughed causing the humans behind them to shift uncomfortably as they wondered if she'd help them. Ryo knew she would, it was a done deal.

"It's been a long time since we've had a conversation like this. Very well, I'll do it. I love complicated stuff."

She stopped, her eyes on Ryosuke, and she paled. Slowly she rose from her sitting position and walked toward him. Her grey eyes were wide with disbelief and her mouth opened and closed several times without a sound.

He'd been getting that reaction a lot lately.

"Ryosuke?" she finally managed to ask.

He smiled softly at her," Hello Kukaku. Please don't hit me."

He flinched visibly as she rushed forward, but much to his surprise she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Her wooden arm felt surprisingly warm.

"Thank you," she said thickly," because of you my older brother is alive today."

Ryosuke awkwardly laid his hands on her arms and squeezed them gently. Kukaku was obviously grateful for helping Kaien, so what happened to Ganju to make him despise soul reapers so?

"You don't need to thank me Kukaku," he said gently," I was helping my brother too." he smiled at her warmly," I've known Kaien for many years. He's had my back in the worst possible situations imaginable. What kind of Lieutenant would I have been if I left him to die?"

She pulled back wiping her eyes, but she still held his arms.

"Still, what you did was amazing. Jushiro Ukitake filled me in on everything. If you hadn't been there…." she trailed off as her lip started to quiver.

"But I was," he said softly." That's all that matters."

She wiped her eyes and turned back to Yoruichi," So, fill me in on this favor. You know I love complicated stuff."

A little while later Kukaku was sitting on her pallet and staring at them contemplatively. She listened quietly to their story, apart from asking the occasional question or two.

"I think I understand," she said," I'll accept the job."

The humans breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Since Urahara's a part of this I can't really refuse. While I trust the two of you," she inclined her head behind them," That doesn't mean I trust those kids. I'm sending one of my men along. I trust there are no objections?"

"None," Yoruichi confirmed.

"Right, he's my little brother. He's a punk and not worth a whole lot so I guess he'll have to do."

Ryosuke winced visibly. Oh, this wasn't going to end well.

She rose and banged on a door," Hey! You ready in there? I'm opening the door so be civil!"

"Ye-yes sister."

Damn it, that was about right. He thought everything was going to smooth, bout time the Universe threw a wrench into the works. She slid back the door, and who should be there but Ganju Shiba. He was on his hands and knees bowing low enough for his forehead to touch the floorboards.

"Hello everyone!" his voice dripped with honey," My name is Ganju Shiba. Pleased to meet you," he raised his head.

Ichigo noticed him first.

Then Ganju noticed Ichigo.

They both stood up screaming in outrage and pointing at one another.

"You two have already met?" Kukaku asked surprised.

Ryosuke laughed ever so softly.

The universe had spectacular timing for kicking you while you were down.

Author's Note: This chapter went on a lot longer than I thought it would. I intended for them to get to the Seireitei in this one, but it didn't quite work out. Still though, I'm happy with it. Once again we see Ichigo forgetting his duty in the face of his stubborn pride and Ryo had to, once again, beat some sense into him with one of my favorite kido spells. I really enjoyed the dialogue between Orihime and Ryo and tried hard to capture her personality, but she's just so for lack of a better word, Orihime, that is was harder than I thought. I took some here and there from Mr. Kubo's manga but added some new dialogue to compensate for Ryosuke. I figured as devoted and the twins were to the Shiba House, that they'd be grateful to see the savior of the eldest son. I also thought this would be especially true of Kukaku and it turned out better than I could have hoped. Even I expected him to get his again, but sibling love won out. Then Ganju was thrown into the mix and it started going downhill ~laughs~


	12. Chapter 12: Welcoming Committee

Chapter Twelve: Welcoming Committee

The next day passed by agonizingly slow for some and unnervingly fast for others. After breaking up the fight between her brother and Ichigo with her own special brand of violent finesse Kukaku led everyone into the basement of her house to observe their method of transportation. They found out quick that what they thought was the chimney was actually a giant firecracker cannon. After Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko raised the basement to ground level the true dimensions of the cannon became apparent. The long black cylinder stretched over one hundred feet into the sky. She went on to explain that through her special spirit core cannonballs they could create a barrier or spirit energy around themselves and be fired from the cannon just like a firecracker. The density of their combined spirit energy would be enough to blast them through the sekkiseki barrier around the Seireitei.

Unfortunately the universe decided give them another devastating kick just to knock them down a notch. As it turned out, Ichigo knew jack shit about spirit energy.

Wonderful.

They spent the next several hours training the humans to access their spirit energy. Orihime seemed to be a natural at it, probably due to her unique powers. Uryu also seemed to be adept at it due to his Quincy heritage. Ryosuke tried, unsure of how his hollow power would react, the core was stable but it was an ugly shade of gray instead of the normal blue. Ichigo, of course, couldn't even manage to make his spirit core flicker.

Once again, wonderful.

Everyone broke for dinner, save for Ichigo whom Kukaku ordered to stay until he could complete an orb. The ate a nice meal of rice and save for a minor incident when Ichigo finally created an orb before it exploded in his face and he passed out, everything went remarkably smooth.

Now Yoruichi, Kukaku, and Ryosuke were sitting outside under the stars. The Flower Crane Cannon, as Kukaku called it, was behind them. In front of them was a small table on which sat three saucers and a pitcher of sake. Ryosuke had a weakness for the liquor as both women well knew. Kukaku poured him another drink while Yoruichi, in her human form, took a sip of her own.

He smiled pleasantly as the warm liquid burned it's way down his throat.

"Oh my that's good," his face was slightly flushed.

"Its been a long time since we've gotten to talk like this," Yoruichi smiled.

"Too long," Kukaku agreed.

That sat for awhile, sharing drinks in comfortable silence. Two pitchers of sake later Kukaku was staring at him intently. Finally she asked him what was on her mind.

"Why are you doing this Ryosuke?"

He took one more slow and deliberate sip and gingerly set his saucer down. He folded his hands in his sleeves and stared back at her," It seems I've been getting that question a lot lately." he said quietly.

"I'm sure you have," she agreed," because you know as well as I do what will happen to you if you're caught in the Seireitei again. They'll execute you as easily as they will the girl that boy is trying to rescue just because of what Aizen turned you into. Why would you willingly walk into a situation like that? Even Jushiro won't go easy on you and you've said before he was like a father to you."

For the longest time he stared silently into his sake saucer. He refilled it and gently swirled it's contents. When he looked back up at them his face was sad, but also determined.

"I'm not going to sit here and lie to you. We're all too old and too experienced for that. I'm doing this to help Kisuke, that's for sure, but I'm also doing this for myself."

"What do you mean?" asked Yoruichi.

He took another long sip before answering," I want to see my brother again. Even if he doesn't realize it's me. Or even if he ends up killing me because of that. I just," he paused," I just want to make sure he's okay."

"If I survive that," his expression darkened," I want to live long enough to tear Aizen's heart from his body and feed it to him."

"Amen to that," the women toasted.

Just as they were putting away the sake the humans walked out from the house and toward the canon. Fortunately Yoruichi managed to changed back into a cat before they saw her.

Kukaku scanned the crowd and frowned," Hey! What's Ganju doing?"

"How should I know?" Ichigo said," When I left him he was muttering some nonsense to himself."

"Hold on a minute!" Ganju called as if summoned by his name," I'm here!"

He was carrying a long scroll in his hand which he tucked into his black pants. He'd changed his outfit for the more traditional Shiba Clan battle uniform, the Shiba Clan symbol adorned his legs. He now wore a green tunic over a white undershirt completed by a bandana around his head.

"The hero," he panted," is always the last to enter."

Oh hell, he'd almost forgot Ganju was going with them.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Ichigo asked.

"This is my special battle suit. Pretty cool huh? Well you can forget about it because no matter how much you beg you can't borrow it."

"Battle suit?" Ichigo said incredulously," Like hell! You ain't going!"

Ganju's face darkened and he stalked forward to grab Ichigo by the front of his shihakusho. He leaned forward and spoke through clenched teeth.

"My big brother was nearly killed by a soul reaper," he hissed.

"Ganju shut-" Kukaku began.

"Why don't you just be quiet and let me talk for a change!" he snapped.

The silence was deafening.

"Kaien is a genius. He passed the entrance exam on his first try. He completed a six year curriculum in just two years. His spiritual pressure when he graduated was on par with that of a lieutenant."

In truth he could have been a lieutenant had it not been for Ryosuke, whose spiritual pressure was greater that Kaien's. In fact it was Ryo who convinced Kaien to join as Squad Thirteen's third seat in the first place.

"He was betrayed by a soul reaper and nearly cut down. If it hadn't been for his lieutenant he would have died that night. I am going with you. I am going to convince Kaien to give up life as a soul reaper and I am going to murder that bitch that tried to kill him."

Apparently Kukaku hadn't told her brother the whole story for whatever reason. This was going to make for an interesting trip. At least Ryo understood Ganju's hatred for soul reapers a little better now.

"My brother was changed that day and yet he never speaks of any hatred for soul reapers. I want to know why! The reason why he never hated soul reapers. The reason why he still believes in them even after what they did to him! You, both of you, are different from the other soul reapers. If I go with you I might just be able to understand my brother better. So, I'm coming along to lend you a hand."

Ichigo looked at Ryo who shrugged.

"Why not? It's not like this little voyage can get any crazier."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Kukaku looked at her brother with something like pride.

"It seems like you've made up your mind, but don't you dare run away in the middle of the fight! Give it everything you've got!"

Yeah!"

Ichigo shot forward and grabbed a fistful of Ganju's tunic. He stared intently at the other man and said only three words.

"Watch my back," then he shoved him, not unkindly, backwards.

"Alright," Kukaku shouted," Is everyone ready? I'm not waiting any longer!"

Meanwhile in the Seireitei…….

Toshiro Hitsugaya stood in his assigned position beside captains Shunsui Kyoraku and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Both men, if Kurotsuchi even be called as such anymore, towered over the young captain. Byakuya Kuchiki, Retsu Unohana, and Soi Fon were also in his row down from Kyoraku. Across from his the other captains including, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kaname Tosen, Sajin Komamura, Sosuke Aizen, and Jushiro Ukitake were also present.

Toshiro wasn't really close to any of them. Save for the occasional bouts of gift giving Jushiro was prone to and the conversations he had with Aizen he mostly kept to himself. He didn't much care for Mayuri or Kenpachi, one was a mad scientist in every sense of the word and the other was a savage beast of battle. Kuchiki was for too proud to get to know in any sense and Komamura guarded his secrets even more fiercely than he did. Tosen was a pacifist at heart, Gin was little more than a snake, and nothing needed to be said about the Head-Captain.

All in all they were a bunch of old men set in their ways.

"I hereby call this meeting of the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads to order!" Yamamoto's gruff voice boomed.

The Captains Hall was a massive room comfortable enough that each captain could take up a single space and have enough room to themselves for several feet on either side. However they only took up the middle portion of the space provided in straight rows before a raised platform that Head-Captain Yamamoto sat upon.

The old man glanced at Ichimaru, his voice edged with reprimand," In light of the recent disturbance at the Hakutou Gate I have decided to suspend Captain Ichimaru's punishment to address more pressing concerns. Captain Ichimaru can you confirm the presence of the former lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad at the Hakutou Gate?"

Toshiro saw Jushiro tense just as he himself was.

"I can," he drawled," the Tempest Dragon and I crossed blades, but he managed to escape me."

"That's ludicrous," Mayuri snorted," to think that a lieutenant could push back, much less escape, a captain-level soul reaper? Tell us the truth! You let him escape didn't you!"

Both Soi Fon and Kenpachi were paying close attention.

"Normally that would be true. However in this case I detected a distinct hollowness to his spiritual pressure. Which can only mean one thing….." he trailed off.

"He's become a vizard. Another victim of Kisuke Urahara's twisted experiments," Yamamoto finished.

Toshiro's heart thundered in his chest. Across from his he saw Jushiro grow pale. How could this be? His brother was eaten by a hollow a hundred years ago. Could Kisuke have engineered even that? It was almost impossible to conceive. He didn't trust Gin at all, but everyone felt Ryosuke's spiritual pressure at the gate. What would he gain by lying about Ryosuke's dual spirit energy? Toshiro didn't claim to know the working's of the other captain's mind, but he didn't see this turning in Gin's favor.

"What does it matter?" Kenpachi said," It just means we have to kill him. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm looking forward to fighting him again."

Toshiro shot him a dark look.

"He's right, as much as it pains me to say," Soi Fon said quietly," By attacking the gate he's made his intentions clear. He's an enemy now and should be treated as such."

The Head-Captain tapped his gnarled staff against the floor in agreement," Then it is decided. From this moment on the former soul reaper Ryosuke Hitsugaya is hereby named an enemy of the Soul Society. You are hereby authorized to use deadly force if capture no longer becomes an option. With that order I hereby declare this captain's meeting dismissed."

Toshiro's heart dropped into his stomach. The situation was bad, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Head-Captain Yamamoto hadn't called for an outright execution. Capture was still an option, provided Toshiro got to Ryosuke first. One look at Ukitake and he could tell the older man was thinking the same thing. He turned to leave with the others when the Head-Captain spoke.

"Captain Hitsugaya, a moment of your time."

Jushiro shot him a worried look, but filed out with the rest. Soon he was alone with the much older soul reaper. Yamamoto studied him in silence for awhile.

"Yes Head Captain Yamamoto?" he asked.

"I trust you will be able to carry out your duty?" Yamamoto asked," It's not everyday one loses a brother a second time."

The remark stung, but Toshiro held his ground.

"I will do my utmost to capture the rogue soul reaper, but if it becomes apparent that I can't then I will fulfill my duty as a captain."

"As to be expected. You are dismissed then Captain"

Toshiro left the Head-Captain in the hall his head heavy and his mind full.

He met Jushiro right outside the door and the man asked," What do you think it means? Ryosuke returning like this after so many years."

"I don't know," Toshiro said," but I intend to find out. I'm not going to let him die again Jushiro. Woe betide anyone who stands in my way."

Squad Thirteen's captain nodded," I agree. If you need anything Captain Hitsugaya, be it resources or just to talk, you know where to find me," with that he walked off.

Toshiro sighed softly, he was happy to have someone else share this burden, but part of him felt this was his problem to shoulder. That part of him rebelled at the idea of someone else cleaning up his family's mess. However the practical part of him won out. Jushiro had just as much stake in this as he did. To hear Ryosuke talk of his captain in the old days the pride in his voice was apparent. Once, he even confided in Toshiro that he saw the older man as a father figure. So it would be unfair to keep Jushiro away from this.

Toshiro was about to collect his lieutenant when the first alarms rang, announcing intruders in the Seireitei.

Toshiro rushed past the Lieutenant's Room shouting for his subordinate.

"Strife!"

The spiky haired blonde man was at his side immediately. Even though he towered over his captain he still treated the young boy with the respect his station afforded. He stared at his captain with piercing eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Intruders in the Seireitei! Come with me!"

The two of them rounded the corner onto the balcony and stared up at the sekkiseki shield which was beginning to glow an ominous golden color.

Energy crackled against the shield with a thunderous roar. The sound kept building up until Toshiro thought it his eardrums were about to burst. Just when he thought the object would disintegrate against the sekkiseki barrier, amazingly, it broke through.

"What in the hell?" Lieutenant Strife said.

The golden orb transformed into a swirling maelstrom. Faintly, he could feel the energy of seven people inside. One of them was definitely his brother, Ryosuke.

"It's breaking apart!" someone shouted.

Sure enough, the maelstrom spilt into four points of amber light. The energy released was so great that Toshiro couldn't tell which one Ryosuke was in.

"Damn it!" he beats his hands against the balcony railing.

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing," he replied," Alright here's the plan, mobilize everyone in Squad Ten right down to the unseated officers."

Cloud nodded and asked," Capture or kill?"

Toshiro's eyes darkened," Capture them alive. I will personally court marshal and pursue the death sentence to anyone who goes against my orders."

The Lieutenant hesitated only a moment, it wasn't like the captain to be so harsh on his subordinates. There must be more truth to the rumors that the elder Hitsugaya was among the Ryoka than he thought. Cloud filed away that information for later and began relating the captain's orders to a hell butterfly.

Toshiro watched it flutter off as he stared out over the railing at the rapidly dwindling streaks of light. He saw Kenpachi far below in the courtyard staring just as intently as the intruders landed with muffled explosions inside the city walls. Toshiro prayed that he got to Ryosuke first. Brother, where are you?"

Deep within the Seireitei……….

Ryosuke erupted from the pit spitting sand and shaking it from his shihakusho. Even as fast as he'd gotten out, his clothes were still filled with the gritty shit.

"Yeah, real friggin smart Ganju!" he snapped," Trap us in a sandbox why don't you! I'm going to be picking this shit out of my clothes all damn day!"

"Shut up!" the other man popped up behind him and snapped back," we're alive aren't we?"

"Barely," Ichigo muttered beside him.

"Yeah!" Ryosuke continued," I could have cast any number of kido to soften the landing, but no! You had to go and use your damn sand magic to complicate things!"

The flight over had been bad enough. Ichigo still hadn't perfected control over his spirit energy. The boy's power kept fluctuating and threatened to explode the spirit core in mid air. Several times Ryosuke had to place his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and suppress his energy himself. When they finally crashed into the barrier they got separated in the resulting chaos. Uryu was with Orihime, Chad and Yoruichi had separated from everyone else and they were alone in the Seireitei. He wasn't worried about Yoruichi, but Chad would have a hard time of it if he came across a lieutenant or higher. Ryosuke, as fate would have it, managed to stay together with Ichigo and Ganju. The Shiba boy had taken it upon himself to ensure their safe landing. Which was why they were now coughing sand from their lungs.

"I said shut up!," Ganju cried," Do you wanna bring every soul reaper in the area down on our heads?"

"Too late! How lucky for us! If you'd have ran when you had the chance you might have gotten away!" the voice sounded familiar as it floated from the top of the wall behind them. Three men stood atop the clay tile roof of the dividing wall between the streets. As he watched them jump down to street level Ryo growled low in his throat.

Oh God damn it all to hell.

Figures that one of the first damn soul reapers he'd meet would be Ikkaku Madarame. A lifetime ago he helped train Ikkaku in his spear techniques. Ikkaku was a fierce fighter with a great love of battle and they soon became fast friends. Even after he discovered that Hozukimaru was a sansetsukon, a three part pole, he still taught Ikkaku everything the man knows about spear fighting.

Ryo made sure however, not to teach him everything _he _knew though.

Yumichika took his customary place beside Ikkaku. The other man was still obsessed with beauty and carried himself as such with his strange sense of style. Aside from a standard shihakusho he wore an orange piece of cloth around his neck that covered his chest. The accessory also connected to a loose orange sleeve on his right arm. For some strange reason he saw fit to attach feathers to his right eyelashes and eyebrow. Along with his dark hair at length with his jaw he had a feminine appearance.

What concerned Ryosuke the most though was the man standing in the middle with the lieutenant's badge on his arm. A purple cross was tattooed on his forehead. Long midnight blue hair fell in a tight braid down his back. He carried his zanpakto with a warrior's grace over his shoulders and his spiritual pressure was barely contained, it swirled around him like a funeral shroud.

This guy was going to be a problem.

"I had thought," the Lieutenant said," that standing guard was going to be a boring assignment. So me and the boys decided to skip out on it. Good thing we did too, because they Ryoka fell right into our hands," he offered them a vicious grin.

"Hello again master" Ikkaku said.

Both Ichigo and Ganju turned to look at him.

"Just how many people have you trained?" Ganju asked.

Ryosuke ran a few numbers in his head," Five," he hesitated," surely no more than ten."

Ryosuke could feel them burning holes in his back.

"Today is my lucky day!" Ikkaku declared," the infamous Tempest Dragon right here and now! Which makes you two very unlucky!"

Ikkaku was pointing at Ganju and Ichigo. Then he began to do his ridiculous lucky dance, jumping around and singing in a jarring off-key tone. Ryo pinched the bridge of his nose, embarrassed for the man who hadn't the sense to be embarrassed himself.

The lieutenant's eyebrows shot up," So this is Ryosuke Hitsugaya? I got to say, you're not what I expected," he was examining Ryo's black and white shihakusho," but, then again, the proof is in the power not the appearance."

This was going downhill quick. Ryosuke damn sure couldn't leave the lieutenant to Ichigo or Ganju. They were just going to have to handle Ikkaku and Yumichika on their own. If, and that was a big if, he finished off the lieutenant in time maybe he could get back and help them out.

"I must admit," Ryo held his arms out at his sides," you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I have no clue who the hell you are."

The man sneered," I'm Bankotsu, lieutenant of Squad Eleven which is the most feared squad in all the Soul Society and the one with the greatest combat ability.

Yeah, that was about what Ryo figured.

He climbed out of the sand just as Ikkaku and Yumichika were introducing themselves and the bald man was berating them for not getting out of the pit sooner.

"What's the matter with you! I did my lucky dance so that you'd have time to get out of there! Yet you did nothing but stare? You ungrateful bastards!"

Ryosuke saw Ganju lean in and whisper something to Ichigo.

"Hey," he said," let's get the hell out of here."

"Won't help," Ryo interjected," They're a lot stronger than most soul reapers. They'll just chase you down before they cut you down."

Ganju paled and flicked his gaze repeatedly over his shoulder. Apparently cowardice won out," To hell with it I'm running anyway!" he leapt out of the pit in a shower of sand.

Smooth Ganju, real smooth.

Yumichika took off in pursuit.

Ryosuke sighed as he watched the two disappear into the maze-like streets. Ikkaku looked at Ichigo and motioned toward the retreating combatants.

"Why didn't you run away with your friend? He probably noticed that we were stronger and took off. Which I thought was pretty smart."

Ichigo shrugged and stepped out of the hole to stand beside Ryosuke," I figure if you guys are really stronger than me then what would be the point in running when you'd just catch up to me? However if you're weaker than me then I'll just defeat you and be on my way."

"I see, then you're not as stupid as I thought you were."

Then he struck, crossing seven feet in a single leap to cleave the ground where Ichigo had been standing a moment before.

Ryosuke turned to Bankotsu," What do you say to getting out of here to a place with a little more elbow room?"

"Fine by me."

They flash stepped off to an area about five miles west of Ichigo. They were in the middle of a complex series of twists and turns, surrounded by the orange tiled white walls. Ryosuke did a quick check to make sure no one was around to get hurt by the fighting. When he was sure they were alone Arashiryo slowly whispered from her sheathe.

"This is far enough," both men stood ten feet apart and began to circle one another. Bankotsu also drew his unknown zanpakto and threw the scabbard away.

"I've heard Captain Zaraki and Ikkaku talk about you before," he drawled," They said you were the greatest warrior they'd ever fought. That you possessed the ferocity of a dragon and the grace of a rushing river. To hear them talk," he breathed a longing sigh," I've always regretted not having the chance to fight you before your death. I don't care if you're twice dead or what your story is, I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart."

Ryosuke was studying him closely, looking for any kind of hole in his defense, when he found the slightest crack he struck.

Both zanpakto met in a shower of sparks. Spiritual pressure pressed and screamed against each other as they fought for dominance. Bankotsu was strong, incredibly so, but so was Ryosuke. He used his greater height to push Bankotsu back, but just barely.

Ryosuke backpedaled as the lieutenant broke away and rained a flurry of blows down on him. Arashiryo formed a defensive web around it's master and Ryo twisted his body to avoid the blade's edge by inches. Bankotsu slashed at his feet and obliterated a patch of the street with the force of his blow. Ryosuke leapt up and over to avoid the shower of stones and landed behind Bankotsu. He spun aiming to slice the man in half but his zanpakto rose up to block the killing stroke.

Bankotsu whirled and palm slapped Ryosuke in the chest. The vizard flew backwards and landed on his back. He looked up to see the lieutenant soaring through the air to bring his blade down in a blow meant to cleave Ryosuke's head in two.

No time to dodge, not even with a flash step, so he brought his forearm up and pain exploded through his arm as the zanpakto slashed into his flesh and stopped when it hit bone. Bankotsu was caught off guard by the move, after all who would willingly let themselves be cut. Ryo too the chance to lash out and Arashiryo bit deeply into Bankotsu's right thigh. He leapt back to avoid another cut as Ryosuke rose to his feet. Bankotsu stabbed forward to pierce Ryo's stomach, but was blocked by the flat of Arashiryo's blade.

The fought for ground for a moment before breaking off the attack.

Bankotsu laughed long and loud and deep," This is great! You're every bit as good as they said you'd be! Better even!" he started spinning his zanpakto above his head in a tight circle.

Ryosuke held his blade in a reverse grip as he regarded his foe.

"You're a hell of a lot stronger than I thought you'd be," he said," and I gave you a lot of credit to begin with. I'm in a hurry so what do you say we cut this warm up bullshit and get to the real fight?"

Bankotsu grinned," You know, I was thinking the same thing."

He stabbed his zanpakto deeply into the ground and the blade began to glow an ominous crimson. Ryo felt both Bankotsu and his zanpakto's pressures rise as the man prepared to release his zanpakto. The ground around the embedded sword began to shake and churn. The clay tiles began to fall from the dividing wall.

"Hack, Banryu!" he pulled his zanpakto free in an explosion of destructive energy and a great cloud of smoke. Stones the size of basketballs fell all around them. When the dust settles Bankotsu was standing in a crater as deep as he was tall hefting a massive halberd across his shoulders. The blade was at least three feet wide and seven feet long and six inches thick at it's core. The hilt was wrapped in white cloth and ended in a crescent blade similar to Arashiryo's.

"Impressive," Ryosuke admitted," but I can do better."

Slowly, Arashiryo began to spin around his body, picking up speed as it gathered moisture from the air.

"Crash down upon the frozen sea, Arashiryo," the zanpakto began to glow a soft blue green as it lengthened into the double crescent moon halberd. A small stream of water rushed around the shaft of the spear doubling back on itself just below the twin crescent moon blades. Both of which crackled with suppressed lightning right below the frozen spear tip. Ryosuke completed the spin and held the weapon at a downward angle.

Bankotsu spun the gigantic halberd as easily as he had with the sword, the man possessed tremendous strength. Crimson energy flew down the length of his blade without damaging the sword.

Ryo would have to watch out for that.

Bankotsu sprinted forward faster than any human dared to dream and Banryu came crashing down upon Arashiryo with enough power to drive Ryosuke down into the shattered stone to his ankles. Kicking his way free he slammed Banryu aside and spun Arashiryo in an arc to crash down on Bankotsu. The lieutenant's zanpakto managed to come up just in time, but he was still driven to his knees.

Bankotsu's spiritual pressure screamed out and pushed Ryosuke back a few steps. That was enough of an opening for Bankotsu to plunge his blade into the ground and charge his attack.

"Banryuusen!" a wave of crimson energy tore through the ground and raced toward Ryosuke with murderous intent.

The destructive force tore down both the dividing walls framing the streets and decimates the stone tiles making up the street itself. Raw earth poked through the debris left in it's wake.

Ryosuke flash stepped out of the way, but wasn't fast enough to avoid the entirety of the blow. The blast washed over his right leg, burning away his shihakusho's right pant leg and searing the skin underneath. Pain like fire washed through him as he landed awkwardly on the roof of a wall that was still standing.

Bankotsu was on him in an instant, Banryu jabbing forward to pierce Ryo's heart. Arashiryo spin in a quick circle, the coiling snake technique, and parried the zanpakto aside. He brought the curved blade at the end around and split Bankotsu's cheek below his left eye.

He was panting heavily. Bankotsu must have some major power behind him to overwhelm Ryosuke's spiritual pressure like that. He stood up shakily and hopped down to land heavily across from the lieutenant.

"Well then, you want to play hardball. Then I can play that game as well."

Ryosuke drew a circle before him in the air with his spear. A thin line of light follows the tip of the spear's path and formed a shield of ice when he completed the circle. He tapped the center of the shield hard enough to crack it and commanded the shards to fly toward Bankotsu.

"Fuyu danpen toku," he intoned.

The razor sharp shards of ice flew at Bankotsu spinning at incredible speeds. Banryu's sheer size and the lieutenant's skill managed to block most of the deadly projectiles, but three managed to get through his defenses and stab deeply into his body.

Bankotsu fell to one knee and plucked the shards from his chest in a splash of blood. He was panting now and looking at Ryosuke with a wicked grin. Despite his injuries nothing but joy radiated in his eyes, it was as if he lived for nothing but battle. Ryo had to admire him for that, no wonder he fit in so well in Squad Eleven.

Ryosuke flash stepped in front of him and began to twirl his spear around him in a whirlwind. The blade came up low then high as he completed the circle, and Bankotsu had to retreat or risk loosing an arm. He leapt backwards out of Ryosuke's range and grinned viciously.

"I can't remember the last time I had so much fun," he spat a mouthful of blood in the dirt," it's almost a pity I have to end it."

Bankotsu rose and raised Banryu high into the air. Slowly a ball of lightning coalesced along the tip of his blade white fingers of lightning clawed along the edges to further expand the ball. The hair on Ryosuke's neck began to stand up. Bankotsu's body began to glow a bright incandescent gold and he roared to match the thunder around him. The power he wielded lifted him off the ground to float more than a foot above the broken street.

This would be the deciding blow, provided he played his cards right.

"Ryuuraisen!" the ball lightning exploded into dozens of bolts which raced toward Ryosuke faster than the speed of thought.

Thankfully Ryosuke was much faster than that.

Ryo wrapped as much of his spiritual pressure as he could around him and Arashiryo, especially around the lightning crescents. The streaks of energy slammed into his full force and he pulled at much of it as he could down the streaming water and into the half moon blades. His shihakusho began to smoke when he couldn't pull the energy away from his body fast enough. Ryosuke redoubled his efforts and finally managed to contain the attack in his spear.

Then he turned it back on Bankotsu with twice the force.

Bankotsu had a single moment of realization and raised Banryu in front of him before the lightning struck it's previous master and he vanished in a ball of fire. The explosion destroyed everything around them and formed a crater thirty feet long and almost as deep. When the dust settled Bankotsu was in the center on his hands and knees, clutching the broken Banryu in his fist.

"You cheating bastard!" he spat.

Ryosuke approached him, seeming to tower over the defeated lieutenant," I used to be in Squad Two boy, we're taught that the ends justify the means. Honor has no place on the battlefield. All that matters is that you cut your enemy down.

Enraged Bankotsu lunged at him with his broken zanpakto. Arashiryo rose once and fell on the fallen man.

Blood splashed, it wasn't Ryosuke's. Ice formed along the wound and exploded outward in a mass. Even as he fell the frost moved across his chest to engulf the fallen man. Ryosuke didn't let it get that far, he placed a hand on it and the hoarfrost halted and began to melt under his spiritual pressure.

Ryosuke knelt down and bit deeply into his thumb to draw a sigil in blood on his opponents forehead.

"Halt oh crimson river of life. Cease your aimless wanderings, retrace your wayward steps. Back through your shattered gates to your ancestral halls. Sealing those gates behind you. Bakudo number one hundred, Kurenai Chiyu Inshou."

Bankotsu's burns vanished almost instantly and the vicious wound across his chest closed up after the blood retreated back into his body. His eyes fluttered open and they fixed squarely on Ryosuke.

"Wh-what did you do?"

"I healed you," he said.

"What!" he cried indignantly," Why! How dare you! You have no right!" he tried to rise but the healing kido didn't return his energy so he fell back to the ground.

"Shut up, I didn't do it to insult you. I don't cater to the pity card. It's beneath warrior's like us."

He saw what looked like gratitude in Bankotsu's eyes.

"Then what do you want?"

"Information," he sealed and sheathed his zanpakto, crossing his arms over his chest," Do they still keep death row prisoners in the Repentance Cell?" he pointed to the high white tower far to the north among the Squad Barracks.

"Yes, why?" his eyes widened," Don't tell me this is about the Kuchiki woman!"

"Then I won't," Ryosuke shrugged and started to walk away

"H-how many are with you?" he asked.

"Seven"

Bankotsu was incredulous.

"And you think that's going to be enough!" he coughed as the last of the spell mended his torn lung," You're insane!"

Ryosuke laughed ever so softly as he rose," Let's hope so, or else this probably wouldn't work"

As he walked away he heard Bankotsu call his name," Which one of you is the strongest?"

"That would be me," he called back without hesitation.

"Then I don't need to tell you to watch out for the captain."

No, he most certainly didn't. Ryosuke flash stepped away, aware that he couldn't feel anyone fighting anymore.

He hoped that wasn't a bad omen.

Author's Note: This chapter was both a joy and a terror to write. I couldn't figure out where to start and kept switching the POV's around and eventually settled on this incarnation. I wanted to keep the spirit core training brief because it's been long overdue for them to actually get into the Seireitei, or at least that's how I felt, so I pretty much summarized it. Once again, we have someone questioning Ryo's motives for going along and he has to explain them opening up to some of his closest friends over a drink. Right before they depart we get to see a little of what drives Ganju in this venture. I tweaked it a bit because Kaien lived in my universe, but I think I did a believable job. Then I switched to the Captain's Hall and I pulled that scene off better than I could have hoped. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but I'm content at least. Of course, Jushiro and Toshiro would be on the same side when it came to the Issue of Ryosuke and Yamamoto would question Toshiro's ability to carry out the order. After the meeting you get to see a little of the crossover element with Cloud as Toshiro's lieutenant. If you don't know who that is, then you need to play FF7 ~grins~ At the end of the scene we get to see a little foreshadowing of Kenpachi Zaraki which is always enjoyable. Then we shift back to Ryo in the sandpit and a brief summary of how he got there before they're set upon by members of Squad Eleven. I tweaked with all of the squads and rearranged some seats and removed others completely, but I'm quite happy with Bankotsu as the lieutenant. I also enjoyed building up the past relationships between Ryo and Ikkaku, who is also a great character. The fight between him and Ryo was hard to write so I hope you enjoyed it because I put a lot of effort into it. Fuyu danpen toku roughly translates as Winter Shred Shield. I liked the fight between the two lieutenants, but I still feel it could have been better. I'm going to try and make the next one even more exciting.


	13. Chapter 13: Hostage Situation

Chapter Thirteen: Hostage Situation

Ryosuke dropped the unconscious soul reaper unceremoniously in the street with the rest of his friends. Even after he'd defeated their lieutenant the members of Squad Eleven continued to harass him. Normally he'd give them a warning and a chance to walk away, but they were just like they were a hundred years ago, all they wanted to do was fight for the glory of their squad.

Mindless fools.

After he'd performed the healing kido on himself Ryosuke had gone looking for the others. Ichigo had defeated Ikkaku during his fight with Bankotsu, but Ganju had only just finished off Yumichika but a moment ago. He could hear Ichigo screaming and yelling. Honestly the boy never thought before he acted, at this rate he was going to get himself caught.

To make matters worse the soul reapers drawn by Ichigo's screaming occasionally crossed Ryosuke's path. Such as those three unfortunates back there.

Ryosuke made his way toward Ganju's fading fireworks. Hopefully with that and his spiritual pressure to guide him he'd catch up to them soon.

He rounded the corner and came face to face with a large group of soul reapers. Ryosuke spun on his heel back around and pressed his back against the wall. Peering around he noticed they all had their backs to him. There had to be at least fifteen of them, though they were no where near his level. A quick probe of his spiritual pressure confirmed his theory.

That was also how he found out Ichigo and Ganju were on the other side of the mob, on top of that, there was another group of soul reapers penning the two in the center.

Ryosuke sighed, he'd left for maybe half an hour and they'd already managed to get into this much trouble. This was going to be a long rescue indeed.

Taking a deep breath he released half of the fetters on his spiritual pressure and cast it toward the group surrounding his comrades. The air distorted around them like they'd been plunged to the bottom of the sea. Several of them gasped for breath and their knuckles turned white as the clung tighter to their zanpakto. One by one they began to collapse, unconscious, to the streets as his pressure ripped most of their energy from them.

When the last of them fell Ganju and Ichigo stood, pale and shivering, looking dazed along with a meek looking soul reaper who seemed to have fainted.

"W-what the hell was that!" Ganju's voice shook.

Ryosuke walked around the corner casually and waved," That would be me, it looked as if you guys could use a hand."

"You could have warned us!" Ichigo cried as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Could have," Ryosuke shrugged," but that would have meant warning everyone else too wouldn't it? A spirit pressure assault works so much better when you catch someone off guard."

Ryosuke paused as he reached them. Ganju was holding the boy's arms behind his back and Ichigo's zanpakto was pressed against his neck. The boy had the blue sash of a member of Squad Four around his shoulder. Then he took another look at the unconscious members of Squad Eleven scattered around them. Realization clicked in his mind and he doubled over laughing.

"Oh no," he wiped tears from his eyes," please don't tell me you tried to use a member of Squad Four as a hostage against Squad Eleven. I can imagine how well that went over."

"Shut up!" Ganju's face was flushed," it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Ryosuke offered him a wry smile and would have said more, then the wall behind them exploded in a shower of heat and light. He whirled, drawing Arashiryo halfway from her sheath, when he noticed the spiritual pressure and stood down. Motioning for the others to do the same he raised his hand high and called Chad over.

"I'm glad I found you," his arm rippled like liquid and returned to normal.

"Chad!" Ichigo rushed forward and clasped his arm," I'm glad you're alright. Have you seen Uryu and Orihime anywhere?"

He shook his head.

"Damn it!" he kicked a stone and bounced it off what remained of the wall.

Ryosuke reached out with his spiritual pressure to saturate the area for miles around. He closed his eyes to help him concentrate and felt echoes of Uryu's battle with the soul reaper. After that he traveled north before stopping for awhile.

"They're about five miles northwest of here," he informed them.

"What! Then we have to go get them!" he started to rush off when Ryosuke's hand fell on his shoulder.

"No," he said simply.

"Why the hell not!" he snarled and shrugged out of Ryo's grip.

Ryosuke's eyes flashed with caged lightning, he hauled the fool off his feet and slammed him through the crumbling wall in a shower of rocks and stared him down.

"I'm getting really fucking sick of telling you this boy. If I have to repeat myself again I'm going to beat you to death myself. Uryu can take care of himself and he damn sure can with Orihime as his support. Rukia is the one who needs saving right now. She's the one locked up and awaiting execution. Uryu and Orihime are still roaming the Seireitei and I'd like to think he has more sense than to get in over his head. We need to focus on those who can't take care of themselves right now."

Ryo could tell the boy knew he was right, but Ichigo wasn't the type to just walk away from his friends. However, he wasn't used to choosing between them either. The vizard was right though, Rukia needed Ichigo more than Uryu and Orihime did. Next to Ryo and Ichigo the Quincy was probably the next in line for the strongest of their group.

"He has a point," Chad said quietly.

"If we have the chance we'll meet up with them," Ryo promised.

Ichigo's knuckles were white from gripping Zangetsu so hard. With a final, furious glance he stalked away. His movements tense and rigid.

"What do we do about him?" Ganju lifted the captured soul reaper off his feet.

"Bring him."

Ichigo whirled on him," Are you serious! Why in the hell are we bringing the enemy along when we can't go rescue our friends? That's bullshit Ryosuke! What kind of game are you playing here?"

Ryosuke understood his anger, which was why he wasn't beating Ichigo into the ground.

"Because he's a member of Squad Four," he said calmly," As such he knows the layout of the Seireitei better than I do. I haven't been here in over a hundred years and a lot's changed since then. He knows all the secret passages and can help us avoid all the major patrols. We need him Kurosaki," he said with an air of finality.

Ichigo turned away from him with a snarl," Well I'm not carrying him!"

"Never intended for you to," then he looked at Ganju.

"Aw hell," he muttered.

Main Hospital of Squad Four/ First Treatment Room……

An area one foot in diameter vanished from existence on the far wall behind him. Bankotsu looked up at Captain Kurotsuchi with a sneer of disdain, daring him to do better.

"Are you sure you have nothing to say?" Mayuri asked.

The skeletal man loomed over Bankotsu, who was laying in a hospital cot. The captain looked like some sort of hollow himself. His skin was entirely white save for a square patch around his face. His fingernails were blue and the middle fingernail of his right hand was as long as the finger itself. The researcher had modified his body several ways, most unseen, over the course of many centuries.

Bankotsu had been picked up by several members of Squad Four shortly after his defeat at Ryosuke's hands. They had looked him over and had pronounced him relatively healthy except for a severe case of spirit energy exhaustion. Bankotsu had mentioned the healing kido performed on him and they'd pestered him for over an hour about it's workings before he threatened to slice them all in half. They beat a hasty retreat after that and when it finally looked as if he'd find some peace who should stroll in but the mad scientist himself, Mayuri Kurotsuchi? He wanted information on the Ryoka, specifically Ryosuke.

Needless to say, the Lieutenants answers had been brief and undeniably offensive.

"What makes you think I have anything to say to a clown like you?" he spat.

"Please!," one of the nurses called behind them," There's no fighting allowed in the treatment room!"

Mayuri obliterated a section of the wall beside her head and she fled as fast as her feet would carry her.

"Captain," Nemu began quietly.

"You shut your mouth too Nemu," he warned his fourth seat," Or do you want me to pull you apart again?"

She bowed her head and kept silent. Mayuri turned back to the lieutenant.

"So you're telling me you were defeated and simply retreated like a dog with your tail between your legs?"

"Watch your mouth clown," Bankotsu's eyes flashed," I already said I didn't have anything to say to you. So why don't you take your little whipped bitch and get out of my sight."

Mayuri was livid, his hand began to glimmer and throb with power.

"I can make you tell me Lieutenant," he threatened.

"Go ahead. I'm from Squad Eleven. I've seen worse than you could possible imagine and faced it without flinching. A ridiculous clown with a complex for knowledge doesn't scare me."

Mayuri raised his hand, ready to force the information out of him," Then you shall receive punishment suitable for your insolence!"

A hand clamped down on Mayuri's arm with the power of a snapping bear trap.

"I wasn't aware that you'd grown so powerful as to punish members outside your squad," Kenpachi growled.

"Zaraki!" he snapped and wrenched his hand free with some difficulty. Mayuri turned and stormed away massaging his aching wrist," Since your captain is here I'll let him deal with you."

"Captain," Bankotsu almost sighed in relief.

"I heard you were defeated in battle," Kenpachi said.

"I was Captain, but I lost gloriously so I have no regrets."

"Is he strong?"

Bankotsu's eyes shined with delight," Immensely so. The rumors are true Captain. I was defeated by the Tempest Dragon, Ryosuke Hitsugaya, and it was magnificent. He is far stronger then he was in your tales and I believe he will grow stronger still."

The look on Kenpachi's face was more terrifying than any grin Bankotsu could muster.

"Where?"

"He's heading for the Repentance Cell to rescue the Kuchiki woman, but he's different than you described. His shihakusho is bleached white, probably by the hollow part of him, his hair is longer and the tips are white, and there is a ferocity in his eyes I've only ever seen in you Captain. I'm sure you'll have a greater time than I did."

"Is that so?" Kenpachi bore fang-like teeth.

"He knows to be on the lookout for you, but I don't think he'd go out of his way to avoid you."

"No, he wouldn't," he left in a whirl of his shredded haori," he's looking forward to it too much."

Somewhere in the Seireitei……

"M-my name is Hanataro Yamada," the hostage informed them.

"Dude, than name is so lame," Ganju and Ichigo informed him.

"It most certainly is not lame. I like my name!," Hanataro said indignantly.

"I think it's alright," Chad said.

"Please," Ichigo snorted," where we come from hana means flower."

"Mizuhana, is the true name of my zanpakto," Ryosuke informed him pointedly," Do you find that funny as well?"

Ichigo's face flushed as Ganju started laughing at him.

Ryosuke ignored them and turned to Hanataro," What seat are you?"

"Seventh," not too high but at least he was a seated officer.

"Do you know the way to the Repentance Cell?" he asked.

"Why would you want to go there?" his eyes widened," D-don't tell me you're here to rescue Rukia!" he jumped to his feet," I know the way!"

Ryosuke grinned at Ichigo who scowled and looked away.

Author's Note: This was also another chapter I didn't expect to write, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. Plus, I enjoy a good spiritual pressure assault. I figured since Ryosuke was far more adept at searching out spiritual pressure he wouldn't miss Chad blasting through the wall right behind them. Yet again, Ryosuke has to beat some sense into Ichigo and lets his temper flare a bit, but he makes a good point as Chad pointed out. They need to focus on Rukia now, those that can't take care of themselves. I thoroughly enjoyed the scene between Mayuri and Bankotsu simply because those who know him know Bankotsu doesn't take shit off anyone and it was great seeing Mayuri get angry before Kenpachi stepped in. In the end we see Ryo proven right in his assessment of Hanataro who agrees to help.


	14. Chapter 14: Raging Current

Chapter Fourteen: Raging Current

A great and terrible monster stalked the streets of the Seireitei with a singular, bloody purpose. The greatest beast of Squad Eleven wore a vicious grin as he practically flew across the tiles as fast as his feet would carry him. His presence was so great that other soul reapers would cringe as he passed by and gave him as wide a berth as they could. Everyone knew better than to stand in the way of a ravenous beast and it's prey. To find and slay a dragon was his goal and he planned on using all of his crushing might to do so. The Repentance Cell was on the horizon, and drawing ever closer.

Kenpachi Zaraki knew that's where he would find his prey.

The Captain of Squad Eleven smiled viciously as he recalled his first meeting with the Tempest Dragon, many years ago during his training at the Academy, a younger Kenpachi met a younger Ryosuke on the training fields. Up until then, Kenpachi had all but slaughtered anyone who was unfortunate enough to step into the circle with him. They had to forcibly bind his spirit energy so that he wouldn't kill his partner, even though he was wielding a wooden training sword. Even back then he had no control over his energy and wrapped far too much around his weapon in his lust for battle, more than enough to kill someone who wasn't properly defended. At first challengers requested him specifically to gain prestige for defeating the undefeatable, but, as victory after victory stacked up, the instructors had either force students to fight him or cut him from the class entirely.

Since Kenpachi would never walk away from a fight, the choice was clear.

Ryosuke walked up, without fear or arrogance, and gave him the best fight of his entire life. The Tempest Dragon had well earned his name by then. Everyone who fought against him fell one after another. He fought with that rare combination of ferocity and brilliance that was so invaluable for a warrior. No matter how clever his opponent's strategy was Ryosuke could always find that one loose strand to unravel the entire thing like a poorly woven cloth. None could see through his complex series of stances and forms. One moment he was like water, calm and tranquil, and in the next instant crash down upon his foes like a raging waterfall and pull them under to drown in the depths of his attack.

Kenpachi though, was a different breed of beast altogether.

Together, the pair nearly leveled the training field with their combined spiritual pressure causing everyone to flee madly for their lives, including the instructor. No matter what forms he used against Kenpachi the beast just wouldn't fall. Finally he broke into the most dangerous stances he knew, those designed to kill. Ryosuke had nearly as much endurance as Kenpachi himself and could shrug off just as much damage and keep on fighting even when Kenpachi's training sword pierced his stomach. With their massive pressures wrapped around their wooden swords even a glancing blow turned into a terrible wound. Kenpachi couldn't remember that last time he'd had so much fun. Both men were battered and bleeding by the time a full fledged soul reaper was called in to pry them apart. The medics of Squad Four looked them over in amazement and marveled over wounds that, by all rights, should have killed them both upon infliction.

Watching Ryosuke carefully over the distance that forcibly separated them, Kenpachi saw the same grin he knew was plastered on his face.

They'd become best friends ever since and Ryosuke quickly became the only man Kenpachi had ever respected.

From then on they were inseparable. They trained and, in Ryosuke's case, studied by day only to hit the sake bars at sundown. Several times they were kicked out for starting fights that raged violently out of control. Finally whenever they would show up the owners would make everyone else leave. Which was far easier than making the two of them leave.

They remained close after graduation, though Kenpachi has teased Ryo unmercifully for joining both Squad Four and Squad Two. Why would anyone want to be a medic and then an assassin? Better to be a warrior and join Squad Eleven, a much more honorable way to fight instead of sneaking around in the shadows or the sidelines. Ryosuke was even present during Kenpachi's bloody "Captain's Ceremony" and was ready to stand by his side when one of his new subordinates didn't agree to the change.

Not that Kenpachi needed defending on even his worst day, but friendship ran deep between them.

When Ryosuke disappeared Kenpachi couldn't believe it. He personally led the search alongside Captain Ukitake long after everyone had given the two Captains continued the search, until they too finally gave him up for dead.

Kenpachi would never admit it to anyone, not even himself, but part of him died that day. In fact, it was one of the biggest reasons he had the research and development boys create the energy draining parasite he wore over his eye, for lack of opponents to last long enough for him to enjoy the fight.

Now, however, Kenpachi was heading toward the only opponent he'd ever respected and all was right with the world.

Kenpachi doubled his speed, this was going to be magnificent.

Meanwhile in the Squad One Barracks…

Kaien Shiba walked into the Lieutenant's Hall, silent and grim, and nodded to his fellow Lieutenants. Iemura, a blonde man with thick glasses, was already making announcements.

Itachi waved him over and spoke in a low whisper," You haven't missed anything, we just started actually. Is everything alright?"

"Fine," Kaien offered him a wan smile," just tending to the Captain before I arrived."

"Ah, be sure to give him my regards."

Iemura's voice rose over Kaien's silent nod.

In truth both members of Squad Thirteen, as well as Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Captain of Squad Ten, had been in the former's barracks trying to figure out Ryosuke's next move. Unfortunately, the attacks were so random that no one, not even Toshiro, had any idea what Ryosuke was going for.

"As of now it is known that most, if not all the members of Squad Eleven are incapacitated and have been removed from the battle. This included the Lieutenant Bankotsu, Fourth Seat Madarame, and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa, have all been removed to the Fourth Squad hospital due to severe injuries," Iemura informed them.

"The intruders came in only a few hours ago," Lieutenant Strife said," how could they have possibly caused this much damage?"

"They're stronger than we thought," Lieutenant Haruno muttered darkly.

The Lieutenant of Squad Seven tensed as he communed with a hell butterfly," Our Fourth Seat hasn't been heard from in awhile either," Koga said," He's probably fallen as well. Please send someone to check on him," he flexed his powerful legs as if he'd rush after Jirobu himself, but he was no healer.

"Isn't that the Wind Scythe?" Orochimaru inquired," Jidanbo's brother?"

"Come to think of it," Inuyasha murmured," I ain't seen my squad's Third Seat in awhile. Send someone to check on Renji too."

"There have also been reports that the Ryoka have taken a member of the Fourth Squad Hostage," Iemura continued," and are moving toward the center of the city."

Lieutenant's Hatake and the elder Uchiha exchanged dark glances.

"Toward what goal?" Kakashi asked.

Kaien straightened, hopefully they'd tell him something useful, something that would help him catch up to Ryosuke faster.

Iemura searched through the papers clutched in his hand until he found the appropriate one and said," According to the reports we've received from several members of Squad Eleven, we believe they're heading toward the Repentance Cell."

"For what purpose?" Sakura's eyes widened," Surely not the Kuchiki woman! What could they possibly want with her?"

"Unfortunately," Iemura hedged," that's all the information we have at the moment. Anything else would be purely guesswork."

"What about the Dragon Tempest or whatever he's called?" The Lieutenant of Squad Eight inquired.

More hedging," We have no new information on Ryosuke Hitsugaya, the Tempest Dragon, we believe he is also heading toward the Repentance Cell."

Miroku nodded and lapsed into silence.

Kaien breathed a small sigh of relief, at least they hadn't captured him yet so he still had a chance to before another soul reaper killed Ryo. He wracked his brain, but could find no reason why Ryosuke would want to break Rukia out of prison. Hell, nothing the former Lieutenant was doing made any sense. Why would he go against the Soul Society? Why would he attack those he should consider allies? Had he really fallen so far as to consider all of the Seireitei his enemy? If so, how was the Kuchiki woman involved? Nothing made sense anymore, but he knew of a way to find out. Quietly he rose and left without drawing attention to himself.

"My, those must be a special breed of Ryoka to do this much damage and disappear, right Kaien?" Itachi asked.

The Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen was gone.

Meanwhile, somewhere among the Squad Barracks…

With infinite care a small square tile in the middle of an empty courtyard slid back with a whisper of sound among it's many thousand siblings. Hanataro peered out between the crack and pronounced the coast clear despite the heavy fog.

"This is the closest entrance to the Repentance Cell," he said.

Ganju came up first gagging like a winder horse," It's about time! I've breathed enough sewer air to choke a hippo!"

Ryosuke and Ichigo followed him out, but were a bit more tactful in their exit. Ichigo because he was too proud to let something as trivial as smell stop him and Ryosuke because he was too proud to let it touch him in the first place. He'd wrapped himself up in a thin, undetectable spiritual pressure to avoid the stench.

Hanataro got his bearings and pointed to a cluster of tall buildings high above them, "There is it up there, that white tower."

Sure enough behind all of the Squad Barracks stood a single, pure white tower at least twice as tall as the surrounding structures.

"This may be the closest sewer opening, but we've still got a long way to go," Chad said as he climbed out.

The Squad Barracks sat atop a two-tiered platform of stone and tile that the engineers of the Seireitei were so fond of and split by a steep staircase that admitted visitors. The squared buildings themselves were huddled close together and each bore a banner proclaiming the squad number. To the right of the barracks was a rocky plateau connected by a rope bridge, Sokyoku Hill, where capital offenders were executed.

Where Rukia would be executed.

"I have a bad feeling this isn't going to be easy," Ganju said nervously.

"If it was it wouldn't be worth doing," Ryosuke grinned.

Ganju wasn't too reassured by that, then again, reassurance in the face of crisis wasn't Ryo's style anyway. Do or die, there was no middle ground.

"The mist is starting to clear," Ichigo said.

The fog thinned slightly, but visibility was still poor. Ryosuke could only see about three feet in front of his face before the mist wiped it from existence. Thankfully, Ryo didn't rely on just his eyesight. Something was bugging him, something hiding in the mist. He glanced at Ichigo who nodded and confirmed his suspicions.

"Time to move," he stepped toward the staircase.

The closer they got to the stairs the more oppressive the feeling became until it clung to them like the surrounding mist. Hanataro started nervously glancing toward every dark corner expecting something to shriek from them at any moment. Chad began flexing his right arm and Ganju placed a hand on the fireworks pouch behind his back. Finally Ichigo held up a hand for them to stop.

"What is it?" Ganju asked.

"There's someone over there by the stairs."

Ryosuke was getting fed up with this, he opened his spiritual pressure just enough to wipe away the fog. The curtains of mist parted as if blown away by a strong gust of wind. Ichigo was right, there was someone slowly descending the stairs and they were the cause of the strong spiritual pressure everyone had been sensing.

"W-who is that?" Hanataro called from over Ganju's shoulder.

As the figure closed the gap between them Ryo could make out bright crimson hair drawn up in a spiky ponytail. When he reached the bottom step he lifted the strange sunglasses he wore to reveal tribal-like tattoos marking his forehead and connecting to his eyebrows. His eyes were dark and sharp, his features feral, and he sneered at them in amusement.

"Renji Abarai," Ryo said softly.

"It's been a long time, it's a wonder you remember my face, much less my name Master Hitsugaya."

"Master?" Chad questioned.

"He was one of my students a lifetime ago," Ryosuke confirmed.

"Don't worry," Ichigo said darkly," he'll be gone and forgotten soon enough once I'm done paying him back for last time."

Renji regarded him as something unpleasant he'd stepped on in the street," Well, the boy not only remembers my name but my face as well. Aren't you just full of surprises," he said disdainfully.

Ganju was shivering just a little less than Hanataro," Who is this guy? His spiritual pressure is on a completely different level than those guys we fought before."

"You didn't hear me before?" Ryo folded his arms in his sleeves," His name is Renji Abarai. During my time he was a promising young soul reaper in the Fifth Squad. He was one of three handpicked by Aizen, but was soon transferred to Squad Eleven. Once upon a time, he was another one of my students," Ryosuke never fully trusted him due to his connection with Aizen.

Hanataro moved closer to Ganju, hoping to hide behind the bigger man," He's the Third Seat of Squad Six only the Lieutenant Inuyasha and Captain Kuchiki are stronger than him in that squad."

"Are you serious!" Ganju snapped," The other guy Ichigo fought was a Third Seat too and he didn't have near the power this guys has."

"In truth," Ryosuke said," Renji could probably be a Lieutenant, but the man currently holding that seat must be truly formidable for Renji only has the strength to hold the Third Seat."

Renji stalked closer to them, his eyes flicking between both Ryosuke and Ichigo.

"I must admit I'm impressed, I was certain you'd be dead after Captain Kuchiki cut you down."

Ichigo didn't say anything. With a look of grim determination he started walking to meet Abarai in the center of the courtyard.

"Ichigo wait!" Chad stepped forward, but Ryosuke cut him off.

"This is his fight. Let him go."

"I don't know how you managed to survive but it would seem there is more to you than I thought," Renji's face darkened into a snarl as Zabimaru leapt from his sheath," and as I've said before I'm going to kill the one who stole Rukia's powers. So this is as far as you go!"

Zangetsu's cloth began to unwind revealing the massive blade as Ichigo reached for it over his shoulder.

"Because as long as you're alive Rukia can never regain her powers!" Renji broke into a run.

Ichigo charged him raising Zangetsu high over his head," What do you care about that when you've just sentenced her to death!"

Both blades met in a crash of steel and spiritual pressure. Everyone, save for Ryosuke, raised their arms to shield themselves from the force of the impact. The former lieutenant watched them calmly, wondering how his students would fair against one another.

Ichigo and Renji were fighting hard for ground, their zanpakto's pressures screeched against one another. Suddenly, Ichigo broke through and charged forward pushing his opponent back. Renji tried to secure his footing, but Ichigo was relentless and slammed into the rock wall with bruising force. Sparks flew from their blades as Ichigo ground him against the wall.

Ryosuke grinned. As Renji's eyes blazed.

"Do you actually believe you're going to save Rukia?" he snarled.

"I do!" Ichigo yelled pressing his advantage.

"Even if you were to defeat me, there are still twelve lieutenants left! On top of that, there are the thirteen captains. You would have to defeat every single one of us to even have a chance of reaching her! You can't possibly believe you could pull that off!"

"Ichigo's eyes hardened as he glared directly into Renji's eyes, "I don't care about the odds! I don't care about how many Captains or Lieutenants there are! I'll defeat them all and anyone else who gets in my way!"

'Where does that confidence of yours come from!" he sneered pushing off from the wall," It borders on the insane! So your Zanpakto has changed has it? You're a fool if you think you're stronger just because of that! You shouldn't be so conceited boy!"

Renji pushed back with enough force to knock Ichigo off his feet, placing his palm flat against his zanpakto he called out to the other half of his soul. The blade wavered and widened, then began to glow crimson as grew several fang-like spikes along the edge.

"Roar Zabimaru! Now open your eyes! See what lies before you, and fall upon your prey!"

Then he struck, the zanpakto splitting into segments to extend over thirty feet, and snaking out like a living thing to crash into Zangetsu even as Ichigo fell from the initial blow. The boy flew backwards at incredible speed and never even slowed down as his feet hit the ground. Desperately he tried to slow his frenzied pace, but slammed into a storage building and passed through the thick concrete wall like it was glass.

"Ichigo!" Chad called, but there was no answer.

When the dust settled Zabimaru was pointed as Ryosuke.

"Now it's your turn."

Zabimaru whipped a second time, but faster than the human synapse could even fire Ryosuke's Arashiryo left her sheath to knock the attack aside. Zabimaru clattered to the ground in a spray of broken tiles and quickly retracted to it's owner.

Ryosuke glared at him in disgust as he held his zanpakto in a reverse grip," I see you've lost the manners I've taught you Renji. You never pick another fight without finishing your first."

Renji stared at him uncomprehending for a moment, then looked over at what remained of the storehouse, laughing softly he turned back to Ryosuke.

"What? That boy? He's as good as dead can't you feel it?" he sneered.

"I see your powers of observation haven't changed in one hundred years."

As if on cue, Ichigo stumbled out of the wreckage clutching his zanpakto. A rivulet of blood ran into his left eye and his legs were a little wobbly, but he was still standing.

"If that's the best you've got," he panted," I think I can handle thirteen more just like it."

Renji grinned wide and feral," I am going to enjoy this," he leapt high into the air as Zabimaru wind milled around his head.

"Bakudo number sixty-three, Sanjo Sabaku!"

With only the barest pulse of spiritual pressure heavy chains wrapped themselves around Ryosuke that were no more substantial than gauze but stronger than adamantine. The surprise attack forced him to his knees, he struggled, but it was useless.

"God damn it!" he snarled and searched around for the spell caster.

"Brother," he heard Ganju whisper.

Had his heart still beat, it would have stopped in his chest. All the color in his face drained away as he saw Kaien Shiba jump down from the top of one of the storehouses to land across from them.

"Ryosuke!" Ichigo called, but was immediately returned to the fight by a vicious slash by Zabimaru.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent fool!" Renji roared.

Kaien seemed to breathe a soft sigh of relief which lodged in his throat when he saw Ganju.

"What the hell are you doing here!" he cried.

Ganju seemed to curl in on himself, that wasn't the reaction he'd been hoping for," I-I came here to take you back home," he said weakly.

"Are you insane! Do you have any idea what would happen to you if you were captured? How could you be so stupid Ganju!"

Chad seeing an opening crept over to Ryosuke intent on freeing him from his bonds.

"Hado number one, Sho!" Kaien intoned.

Chad flew off his feet like he'd been his by one of Kukaku's Flower Crane cannonballs, unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Kaien!" Ganju called.

"Shut up! Leave now, and I'll pretend I never saw you, but if you cross my path again I won't have any other choice but to capture you brother!"

Kaien turned from his brother, considering the matter closed. No one was more surprised than he when Ganju spoke again.

"No," he whispered.

Kaien froze and turned slowly toward his younger brother," What did you say to me?"

"I told you no!" he yelled back," I'm sick and tired of always sitting on the sidelines and never getting to talk! I'm a member of this family too and your family misses you Kaien! Come back to us! Leave the soul reapers behind! Look at what they've done to you!"

For a long moment the silence was deafening. Kaien regarded Ganju with a mixture of anger and grudging respect. Then, oddly, he began to laugh.

"You don't understand brother, but then again how could you? You've never believed in anything in your life. Never had to fight and suffer for anything in your life. You're such a fool."

Kaien couldn't have inflicted a more devastating wound if Nejibana had pierced Ganju's heart. The younger man folded in on himself and began to tremble. Hanataro tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but it was violently shaken off.

"Ganju," Ryosuke spoke quietly," please let me handle this."

Ganju looked at him without really seeing and nodded blinking moisture from his eyes. Hanataro retreated with him behind one of the farthest buildings in the courtyard.

Ryosuke watched Ganju's retreating back and slowly turned toward his former Third Seat.

"Please," he begged Kaien softly," Don't make me do this."

Kaien spoke just as soft," I don't have a choice Ryo. If I don't stop you here someone else will and they'll be looking to kill you. At least like this you have a chance."

Ryosuke laughed as he gathered spirit energy into his arms. Kaien's Nejibana likewise came free of it's bindings.

"In a Squad Thirteen Prison Cell? Where I'll await my execution much like Rukia Kuchiki? I do not think so."

Kaien closed his eyes sighed," Then you leave me no choice."

He vanished in a burst of speed as Ryosuke tensed for the blow.

Ryosuke spoke a single word as the cloth on his arms and back was stripped away along with splintered pieces of glittering chains in a flash of raw power.

"Shunko."

Author's Note: I really hate to admit it but, even though I was looking forward to this confrontation so much and giving the readers a peek into the crossover bit, this chapter was a terror to write. ~grins sheepishly~ It came at a time of turmoil in my life. I'm still trying to get over a terrible breakup that left my heart greatly wounded and, as I'm sure any pro would be able to tell you, I'm still trying to find my own writing style. On top of that I had to make an unscheduled trip to the ER for pulmonary problems which ruined my day entirely. So, this one had a lot of unforeseen delays and I'm ashamed to say I'm glad to tee it behind me. Kenpachi, while some people wouldn't think this, is a surprisingly hard character to write for and keep true to. I really hope I did him justice. For the readers and my fans, or should I say Ryosuke's fans ~chuckles~, I truly hope it was worth the wait and I'm very sorry for the delay.


	15. Chapter 15: Furious Currents

Chapter Fifteen: Furious Current

"I hope that idiot hasn't gone and done anything stupid," Inuyasha said sourly.

Itachi nodded but chose not to say anything. The lieutenant of Squad Six had a rough manner of speech, but he truly cared for his subordinate. That much was clear from the worry in his eyes.

"I don't understand that dumbass most of the time," he continued," First he brags about becoming stronger than Captain Kuchiki all hours of the day and night, then he chases after his sister whom he knows is beyond his reach, and now he up and disappears! I swear when I find him I'm gonna kill him myself!" he threw up his hands in frustration.

Itachi offered him a sympathetic smile, for he was in something of the same situation himself

Itachi worried for his friend, it wasn't like Kaien to simply disappear from a lieutenant's meeting. The elder Uchiha scratched his chin, a nervous tic he'd never been able to break, as he walked down the balcony to the Squad Nine barracks.

As he rounded the corner one of the members of Squad Thirteen came flying around the corner at the same time and bounced back as he collided with Itachi, who only took a half step back to steady himself.

Tenchi Masaki, Third Seat of Squad Thirteen, fell backwards on his rear end with a look of surprise which paled into fear as he realized who he'd bumped into.

"Lieutenant Uchiha!," he cried," I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! I'm just looking for my lieutenant."

Inuyasha, with his usual tact, picked him up by the collar of his shihakusho and dropped him more or less on his feet," Watch where you're going dumbass!" he hollered.

"S-sorry," came the trembling reply.

Itachi sent a scolding glance at his peer and dusted Tenchi off," That's alright, just be more careful next time," a thought occurred to him," Wait, you mean you can't find Kaien?" he asked.

"No!" Tenchi said," I can't find Lieutenant Shiba anywhere! All I found was his lieutenant's badge in his office!"

Inuyasha and Itachi shared a glance. What could be so important that Kaien would leave behind the trappings of his office? Kaien had never been the type to shrug off work, even after the death of his wife. Surprisingly Inuyasha reached the conclusion first. Probably due to him being closer to his instincts than the other two.

"He's must have gone to fight the Tempest Dragon," he snarled exposing his fangs.

Itachi knew he was right, it was the only conclusion that made any sense. Ryosuke was almost as much of a mentor to Kaien as their captain had been. Many were the days, when Kaien was able to lift himself from the black depression that had overtaken him, that he'd speak fondly of Ryosuke and his time with Squad Thirteen. From the way Kaien's voice sounded during those brief times, it was easy to see that he'd considered the elder Hitsugaya as an older brother.

When rumors of his death had circulated it had devastated Kaien almost as much as the loss of Miyako.

Momo Hinamori rounded the corner a second later, she was out of breath as she turned to them.

"I can't find Renji…." she panted.

Inuyasha snarled a vile curse just as they began to feel the first of the surges in spiritual pressure.

Meanwhile around the Squad Barracks…

"Shunko!"

Pieces of shining metal flew through the air as Ryosuke's flash cry ripped the kido chains from his arms. Nejibana crashed into Ryosuke's palm with enough explosive force to shatter the tiles on which he knelt. A thin trickle of blood snaked down Ryosuke's arm but, because of the density of the kido energy surrounding his arms, the wound was superficial at best.

Kaien was understandably surprised. What kind of technique was this to cause Ryosuke spiritual pressure to climb so high?

The lieutenant's eyes widened, "What the hell?"

Ryosuke gritted his teeth against the pain and wrapped more spirit energy around his hands to protect him from the blade. His eyes sparked with lightning as he smiled grimly at Kaien

"It's called shunko," he said," You combine kido and hakuda techniques and it increases your attack power exponentially. For example," he gripped Nejibana tighter and jerked Kaien forward. The lieutenant stumbled until Ryosuke's palm caught him in the chest. Sending all of his spirit energy rushing down his arm Ryosuke launched Kaien halfway across the courtyard in a chilling blast of spiritual pressure. The younger man rolled across the tiles several times before finally managing to right himself. A spider web of hoarfrost crackled across his shihakusho which had begun to flake off.

Kaien stood, breaking the ice off his chest and a large portion of his shihakusho, and turned to face Ryosuke as Nejibana's spiritual pressure screamed for vengeance.

Ryosuke stood in his tattered shihakusho as four writhing arms of frost circled his body, each one as thin as a length of rope," You see the woman who taught me this technique, hers is a little different. Yoruichi's shunko manifests as something closer to lightning, while mine is frozen. It can act as the perfect offense or defense because these frosted arms of mine can intercept almost any attack."

Kaien's face darkened as he placed one foot slightly before the other," We shall see."

Then he was gone.

An instant later Ryosuke ducked under the blow meant to cleave his neck from his shoulders and, of it's own accord, one of the frosted arms lashed out and slammed into the ground where Kaien had been standing. Where the tendril landed a cluster of razor sharp icicles formed, flash frozen from the water in the air.

The thing about Ryosuke's shunko was that each of the four arms were as fast as he was. As long as Ryosuke followed his opponents movements so could the tendrils. Ryo could will them into any formation he wished. From a single pinpoint strike to a windmill of frozen death. The only drawback was it was murder in his reserves of energy.

Kaien flash stepped out of the way and danced around Ryosuke to pierce his heart. Ryosuke doubled over backwards as Nejibana passed over his face a mere ten inches from his nose. Ryo back flipped and in the middle of the arc his foot parried Kaien's sword as one of the shunko tendrils raced toward him.

Kaien sidestepped and backpedaled as the arm tried to pull him in a deadly embrace. He tried to slice through it with his zanpakto, but the frosted tendril wrapped around Nejibana and flash froze the blade. A cluster of icicles formed along Nejibana weighing the sword down, Ryosuke clenched his fist with a pulse of energy and the ice shattered, slicing into Kaien's shihakusho and the flesh underneath.

Kaien cried out in pain and Ryosuke's reserved dipped noticeably.

Both men stared at each other from across the courtyard. Ryo risked a spirit probe and sensed Ichigo's fight was over. Ganju was carrying both Ichigo and Chad over his broad shoulders while Hanataro was handling an indignant Zangetsu back to the sewers.

Ryosuke was brought violently back to the fight as he dodged a flurry of blows from Nejibana. One strike brushed past his defenses and sliced open his right temple. The wash of blood blinded him as he spun away from Kaien and drew Arashiryo from her sheath and brought her up just as Nejibana crashed into her.

Kaien wore a grim smile," I think I understand now. As powerful a technique that is, it takes it's toll on you doesn't it?"

Ryo's smile was equally grim," Damn you for being so smart Shiba."

Kaien pressed closer as both his and Nejibana's spiritual pressure screamed against Ryosuke's and Arashiryo's," There's still time to stop this Ryo, don't make me kill you."

Ryo stared into his friends and smiled ever so softly," If you only knew old friend. I can no more stop this than I can stop my next breath. I'm doing this for you too. You may not understand it now but someday you will."

Kaien's eyes filled with a great sorrow, but a greater resolve to protect what he believed in," Then I guess there's nothing more to say except," he flash stepped back and spun his zanpakto in a lazy circle.

"Rankle the seas and skies, Nejibana!"

In a vast release of spiritual pressure Nejibana lengthened into a trident, both the outer blades were slightly concave, and below the trident itself was a blue horse hair tassel. The butt of the spear was spiraled and water streamed freely from both ends of the weapon and circled it's master endlessly. Kaien twirled Nejibana around him as his spiritual pressure soared to new heights, and he brought the spiraled end down to crack a piece of tile in half.

Ryosuke couldn't help but smile," You little bastard. You stole that move from me."

Slowly his zanpakto began to circle her master," Crash down upon the frozen sea, Arashiryo."

The blade lengthened as it traveled around Ryosuke's body gathering water from the air. Glowing a soft blue green Arashiryo extended in a double crescent moon halberd. Water surged around the shaft before doubling back on itself around the curved blade at the butt of the spear and the crescent blades thundered with electricity around the frozen spear tip. Ryosuke's spiritual pressure roared around him, making the smaller stones clatter on the ground.

"Impressive," Kaien admitted noting the lightning element, that would be trouble.

"Trust me when I say you haven't seen anything yet," Ryosuke pointed the spear tip at Kaien and the crescent blades began to glow with energy.

"Daichi Hibana," the crescent blades sang with a voice of thunder as Ryosuke plunged Arashiryo into the ground and a current of lightning surged throughout the area. The hungry bolts of lightning sparked and crackled in every direction around his body leaving him completely unharmed. Both Arashiryo's and Ryosuke's pressured soared.

Kaien flash stepped high into the air to avoid the attack, but the lightning rose from the ground and formed a cage around him. The lieutenant frantically sought a way out, but he was completely blocked in. Before he could increase his spiritual pressure enough to repel the blast the cage imploded in on him in a tremendous explosion.

Ryosuke looked away to shield himself from the wash of heat and light. Kaien tumbled to the ground in a charred heap.

The vizard walked slowly over to his friend, careful to keep his senses open, but appeared as if Kaien was defeated. The younger man was laying prone on his stomach half buried in a pile of rubble. Much of his shihakusho was burned away and his skin was blackened in places.

Ryosuke's breath caught in his throat and he quickened his pace. Surely he hadn't killed him? No he reached out with his senses to probe the man's condition, no he was still alive, just injured. The lightning cage might have been a little too much, but desperate times….

Just as Ryosuke kneeled down to perform the healing kido Kaien's arm rose from the rubble and in one swift motion Nejibana impaled him through the stomach.

"Sumasshu Nami," Kaien intoned grimly.

Water collected around the trident's points and inside Ryosuke's stomach until he was blasted backwards in a rush of water pressure from a massive tidal wave as Nejibana's pressure radiated triumph. He rolled across the tiles and came up coughing a fountain of blood and water, trying to rise he fell back on the slick ground.

Ryosuke finally managed to stand on shaky legs with Arashiryo in the ready stance, the curved end high over his shoulder and the tip parallel to the ground," Never thought you'd be one to use a cheap tactic like that Shiba," he spat a mouthful of blood in the dirt.

Kaien stood and pointed Nejibana at his foe," I made an exception for you old friend."

They met in almost the same flash step and a clash of zanpakto. As Nejibana met Arashiryo and was turned away as Kaien's zanpakto caught in the lightning crescents. Ryosuke spun around several times, his zanpakto whipping like the blades of a windmill around his body and parrying Kaien's zanpakto aside. Kaien backpedaled and brought Nejibana in down like an axe to break his former superior's stance. That was the opening Ryo had been looking for, he trapped the trident beneath his boot and walked up the blade. Before Kaien could retaliate he spun and planted a vicious snap kick in Kaien's belly. The man doubled over Ryo's boot as the wind left him and his eyes bulged with shock.

Ryosuke snapped his leg back at his side as Kaien rolled away and brought Nejibana up to whip past his face. Ryosuke felt his right temple split open as the blade rushed past, but Kaien wasn't done yet. A thick stream of water gushed from the prongs of the trident and formed into a long whip.

"Gogyoukei," Kaien slashed with Nejibana and struck Ryosuke across the face with the rushing water. As Ryosuke was stumbling backwards the thrashing arm of water wrapped around him and slung him like a rag doll across the courtyard. He slammed into and through three store rooms in a shower of rock and dust before raised him high into the air to smash him into the tiles with incredible force.

Ryosuke laid there gasping for breath and allowed himself a groan of pain. Kaien was on him immediately as Nejibana pierced his shoulder and pinned him down.

"It's over," Kaien said sorrowfully. He closed his eyed and whispered softly, "Dekisuimari," water from the surrounding area formed in a tight sphere around Ryosuke so quickly he didn't even have time to react. Holding his breath he beat against the sides of the trap but it was useless, the water was a solid as steel.

He saw Kaien's wavering image staring at his sadly through his cage. Ryosuke tried to send tendrils of his pressure through the walls to break the surface tension of the water, but with a small gesture the ball of water constricted sharply by one fourth of it's size. Ryosuke halted immediately with a glare of open fury at his student.

"It's no use," Kaien's voice somehow carried through the water clearly as if through the air," you can either surrender or die Ryo. Either I can crush you to death like an ant or you'll drown. Please," he pleaded," give up. don't make me kill one of my friends."

Ryosuke wanted to scream in his rage, but if he was going to get out of this he had to keep a clear head. Wasting air wouldn't help, his lungs were already starting to ache as oxygen deprivation worked its vile charms. Think damn you think! No use trying to freeze the water Kaien would sense it coming and constrict the ball faster, electricity was next to useless he'd only fry himself trying to escape, water was out of the question as he'd only give Kaien more to work with and the liquid surrounding him was firmly under Kaien's control. A heavy weight dropped in his chest as he realized he only had two options left to him, his trump card and his bane.

The water contracted to half it's size and Ryo had to draw his limbs close and his lungs screamed for air.

No choice now. Do or die, and he had far too much left to do to die like this.

With strained movements and a grave and strangely, apologetic, look at Kaien Shiba Ryosuke hooked the fingers of his left hand into claws and brought them up to his forehead. With another sharp gesture he raked them across his face.

Kaien's heart broke as he constricted the ball a final time. He turned away so that he didn't have to see the mangled remains of his mentor and friend. Nor was he looking forward to explaining Ryo's death to Jushiro and Toshiro.

Kaien stopped as Ryosuke's spiritual pressure turned cold and dark and skyrocketed. He had just enough warning to spin Nejibana around like a shield to deflect the waterlogged debris as his Dekisuimari exploded outwards. In the center of the carnage stood Ryosuke Hitsugaya in the warrior's stance.

Wearing the visage of a dragon and radiating electricity.

"I'm sorry you had to see this," Ryosuke said in an oddly distorted voice," but you left me no choice. I'll try to make it quick."

Arashiryo radiated a blinding light as it was pointed at Kaien.

"Rakurai," a bolt of lightning tore across the courtyard and incinerated the ground it passed over. Augmented by Ryosuke's hollowfication the attack struck more fiercely than he'd intended. As it reached Kaien the lieutenant flash stepped out of the way but wayward sparks of lightning caused his muscles to spasm.

Then he noticed Ryosuke was behind him.

Kaien whirled and blocked most of the strike, by god what power! Nejibana fell under the ferocity of the strike and Arashiryo tore into and out of his shoulder in a splash of blood.

"Payback's a bitch Shiba! Shiokujiku!" an oceans worth of water slammed into him with unbelievable force and carried him all the way to the ground. He slammed into it and felt the courtyard and several of his ribs break underneath the water pressure.

Kaien blacked out from the pain for an instant.

When he slowly opened his eyes a trickle of blood ran down his chin," Cheater," he gasped with a grin.

Ryosuke took his hand and grinned back as he bit into his thumb," I've been hearing that a lot lately. Halt oh crimson river of life. Cease your aimless wanderings, retrace your wayward steps, back through your shattered gates to your ancestral halls, and seal those gates behind you. Bakudo number one hundred, Kurenai Chiyu Inshou."

The spell raced down Ryo's arm and through Kaien's battered body. Bones knitted back together and his blood separated from the dirt and debris to flow back through cuts that closed seconds later.

After the kido was complete Kaien lay there, exhausted but unharmed. Ryosuke sat beside him equally drained.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want you to die," Ryo answered with a shrug.

"You know what I mean," he said weakly," Why did you come back? I know you better," he coughed," You're not the type to take out your pain on those who don't deserve it. So why attack the Seireitei"

Ryosuke smiled softly and told him everything. After so many retellings it was easy now.

Kaien tried to sit up and fell back with a groan of remembered pain," I never knew," he said brokenly.

"Very few people do," he said softly.

Kaien didn't know what to say. Ryosuke had gone through equal, no greater, pain than his own and yet he still persevered. Why? When everyone thought him dead or a traitor why could he still be so much like he used to be. No, that wasn't right either, Ryosuke wasn't the same. He carried himself with a melancholy that he'd never possessed before. Despite that, he could still smile. How?

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" Ryo asked in return.

"Smile? How can you go through what you did and not want to lay down and die?"

Ryosuke stared up at the sky, quiet for a long time.

"It's hard," he said finally," that's all I wanted was to die for far too long. I realized something though. If I died that means he won," he stared at Kaien with a look of grim determination," I refuse to let that happen."

Hot tears spilled down Kaien's face. He had let the hollow win when it took Miyako, when it took his family from him, and when he'd stopped living for this gray half life he was in now. He wasn't living he was merely existing. By doing that he had shamed Miyako's memory. If she could see him now she'd slap him and tell him to quite being so depressed.

No longer. If Ryo could do it with such a heavy burden then so could he.

"Thank you," he whispered softly.

"For beating your ass?" the vizard asked as he disintegrated his mask.

"No you idiot!" he said indignantly," For waking me up."

Ryosuke smiled and helped him into a sitting position," Oh, well you looked like you needed it.

Kaien smiled and it felt so good to feel the world lift around him," I suppose I did."

Kaien turned to see Itachi and a team of relief soul reapers racing toward him. Even from this distance he could see the worry in Itachi's face.

"You'd better go," he started to say.

Ryo was already gone.

Meanwhile…..

Gin Ichimaru had watched the whole scene play out high above the courtyard on the roof of Squad Three's Barracks. Pity, he'd really been hoping they'd kill each other but oh well. No use crying over un-spilled blood. His smile widened as he watched how far his old master had progressed over the last hundred years. He almost wished they had gotten serious at the gate. A good portion of the Seireitei might have been destroyed, but that was of little consequence to him. Think of the fun he might have had!

Turning with a rustle of his haori he flash stepped off the roof.

Time to inform Aizen they could proceed as planned.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay but between spending time with my girlfriend and Resident Evil Five I haven't written very much. I really enjoyed this chapter but the fight scene was a headache. I'm not very good a writing them but practice makes perfect right? I want to make a special thank you to Perfect Lionheart. I learned a lot from reading his work and took a few notes on tone and structure for scenes. Some of you may know, I lack details in my chapters but I'm working on fixing that. But, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, read and review so I can make this story as best as I can possibly can. Oh, and in case you're wondering, Shunko of course means flash cry. I wanted his to be different from Yoruichi's and since I figured they were so close she's of course teach it to him. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if Kisuke knows it. Daichi Hibana roughly means Ground Spark. Gogyoukei means Water Whip, Dekisuimari roughly means Drown Ball, and Rakurai means Lightning Bolt. Also I hope you enjoyed the heartfelt exchange between Kaien and Ryo. I'm kinda worried about that ~laughs at myself~


	16. Chapter 16: Mizuhana

Chapter Sixteen: Mizuhana

"How can this be?" Momo asked through her hands which covered her mouth.

"I don't know," Itachi said grimly," When I arrived they were already like this. If only I'd arrived sooner…" he trailed off.

They were all crowded in a small, but comfortable, relief station outside of the Squad Four Barracks. The building was little more than a cozy shack, but it served its purpose by allowing patients to rest quietly before help arrived. Especially now when Squad Four was so occupied with so many casualties of the Ryoka Invasion, as it was now being called. Kaien and Renji were laying under simple pallets on one side of the room, while the two lieutenants and Squad Five member stood on the other side keeping a quiet and restless watch.

"Don't blame yourself Lieutenant Uchiha," she said wiping her eyes," none of this is your fault."

"You fool," Inuyasha spat to Renji's unconscious form," why did you have to be the hero and rush off all by yourself?"

Underneath his harsh tone they could hear the worry in his voice. He had arrived immediately after being informed of Renji's condition

"I'll go make the call to the Emergency Relief Team," Itachi turned, but was cut off by a cold voice and an even more forbidding spiritual pressure.

"That will not be necessary," Byakuya Kuchiki said tersely. The man's presence instantly cut through each of them. Itachi stiffened in surprise, out of the corner of his eye he could see Inuyasha and Momo pale. Rare was the person who could stand in the presence of the Head of the Kuchiki Clan and not be bowed by his immense power in some form or another," I want them both taken to prison."

They were all outraged, was he serious? How could you treat one of your men like that when he fell in the line of duty. Did Byakuya Kuchiki have no heart? Apparently not if he could easily condemn his sister to death. Something as simple as condemning a member of his squad and someone else's was nothing to him.

Momo timidly voiced her opinion first," But Captain, Renji and Kaien have been badly hurt while fighting the Ryoka. If he doesn't get treated soon-,"

"Then I'm afraid they'll die," he said indifferently.

The harsh, uncaring tone in Byakuya's voice chilled them to the core, but not as much as the look of utter seriousness on his proud features.

"It was their choice to enter that fight alone," he continued," In such a situation a defeat is unacceptable. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads have no use for fools who cant even understand that basic edict. They very sight of them still breathing offends me."

Then he turned away, considering the matter closed.

"You miserable bastard! How can you turn your back a member of our squad like that? Much less condemn a member of another squad!"

Byakuya Kuchiki turned and favored Inuyasha with a look reserved for examining something someone stepped in and that had just started speaking to them.

"I would think that a lowly mongrel like you would know better than to speak to like that to your captain. Much less to someone so obviously above your station," he said.

Hot blood rushed to the Lieutenant's face. He bared his fangs and was about to lunge for his captain's throat, when a gentle, but firm, hand held him back.

"I'm afraid the lieutenant is right," a soft voice cut in.

Jushiro Ukitake walked through the door and, though his for was thin and his face pale, met Byakuya's eye with obvious disapproval.

Behind him were several members of Squad Four.

"You may have the authority to refuse treatment to a member of your own squad Byakuya, but not one of mine. I've already called for Squad Four to treat both of these men. Are you going to countermand the orders of another captain then? If you do, I'm sure Captain Unohana will have something to say about all this as well. Since you're leaving a sick man to die practically on her doorstep."

Jushiro smiled pleasantly at Byakuya's emotionless mask. Byakuya stared his fellow captain down as if he were atop a high mountain and Jushiro were at the bottom. Though he'd never admit it, it wasn't worth going through all of this trouble with not one but two of his fellows just to save face. After what seemed like an eternity he gave a slight apathetic shrug and walked out the door without another word.

The members of Squad Four walked in a second later after parting for Squad Six's captain like leaves before the wind. Then they began working on Kaien and Renji.

Everyone breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"Thank you Captain Ukitake," Momo said sincerely.

"Not to worry," he smiled at her," no problem at all."

"Still, I hope you won't catch any trouble from Captain Kuchiki for this," Itachi said.

Jushiro waved an unconcerned hand as he oversaw the treatment of his lieutenant. The medics were examining him with spirit sensors just to be safe. They had encountered this sort of healing spell before while treating Bankotsu, and had yet to determine it's full effects on the recipient.

A sorrowful smile creased lips thinned from centuries worth of illness.

"I can't believe it's come to this," he said almost to himself.

"Neither can I," Toshiro agreed.

They were caught off guard for the third time in nearly as many minutes. Momo almost jumped out of her skin and Inuyasha let out a yelp of surprise, while Itachi's eyes widened. There were few and far between in the Seireitei that his eyes couldn't follow. Yet none of them had seen the young man flash step in. Did all captains have to be so stealthy all the time?

"You nearly scared me to death Lil' Shiro!" Momo cried.

"Hey," he replied nonchalant," show some respect. I'm a captain you know."

She flailed her arms," Forget about that! What is it with you captains never making a sound when you walk!"

"She has a point," Inuyasha muttered while Itachi laughed quietly.

The members of Squad Four had finished treating Kaien and Renji. Kaien's color had come back after they had given him a stimulant injection but Renji, who hadn't had the benefit of Ryosuke's healing Kido, was huddled in bandages. Though his breathing was no longer labored he was still far from healed completely. The members of Squad Four put them on stretchers and carried them both to a better furnished relief station.

"Did he do this all by himself?" Toshiro asked softly.

"No, the report stated that Renji fought the Ryoka while Kaien fought Ryosuke," Jushiro said gently.

"That healing kido of his is truly impressive, Captain Unohana says that it's skill rivals hers and that even she doesn't fully understand it's composition yet."

"At least," Jushiro said with no small amount of relief in his voice," he isn't outright killing anyone."

Itachi motioned for Inuyasha, Momo, and himself to leave. This was obviously a private conversation. Out of all the people in the Soul Society these two were probably the people closest to the rogue soul reaper. Itachi felt staying in on their conversation would be the height of bad taste. As they left, he couldn't shake the suspicion in Captain Hitsugaya's eyes as he watched him go.

No, surely it was his imagination.

Meanwhile, in the sewers…

Every step felt like hell.

Performing the crimson healing seal had taken was little spirit energy he had left. Ryosuke stumbled through the dark passageways conscious that he was leaving a trail of blood a blind man could have followed, but powerless to do anything about it. He could only limp on in hoped of getting to Hanataro before his body gave out on him.

Ryosuke slid in a puddle of filthy water and went down on one knee with a grunt of pain.

The fight with Kaien took a lot more out of him than he would have thought. Part of him was happy to see his former student had grown so strong, while he was deeply trouble at how changed he was. Ryosuke remembered a happier, more carefree Kaien Shiba from his days in Squad Thirteen. Obviously the death of his wife had a bigger impact on the man than Ryosuke would have thought. Grieving was a natural part of life and death, but the Miyako Shiba Ryo remembered wouldn't want to see her husband like this. Hopefully Kaien's impromptu reunion with Ryosuke had done him a world of good.

At least that was Ryo liked to hope.

As he neared the informal camp where the others were supposed to meet if they got separated he heard the sounds of a scuffle. While it was little more than a storage space carved out of the stonework of the sewer system itself, it served their needs well enough. While it was only about fifteen paces from side to side, it protected them from the worst of the smell. Ryo rounded the corner he saw Ganju recover from a punch that knocked an infirm and bandaged Ichigo right on his ass. Ryo stepped forward and clamped his hand down on the youngest Shiba's arm. Wounded and spent though he was, he still had more than enough left to put Ganju in his place should the need arise.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing boy?" he asked in a deadly quiet voice.

Ganju paled at the former lieutenant's tone, but stood his ground," Making sure he didn't run off and get himself killed! Ichigo was about to rush off again."

"And you couldn't think of a better way to make him stay?"

Ganju shrugged," Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Ryo turned away from him in irritation.

Hanataro walked up chastising Ganju for being so rough on his patient. At the same time, he looked Ryo over with a practiced and worried eye.

"I'll be fine so long as you give me one of those stim pills your squad is so famous for."

"Are you sure?" he asked, torn between duty and the exhausting prospect of more work.

"Yeah, hand one over please," Ryo held out his hand.

Hanataro fished around in his medical bag and handed Ryo a small black ball inscribed with a skull and crossbones. It didn't look like much, but just one of those would fully replenish his spirit energy and then some.

"You look like hell," Chad informed him when Ryo sat down.

"Yeah, and I feel worse, but not for much longer," he confessed and popped the stim. Immediately he felt rested and energized. Then he performed the crimson healing seal on himself as his shihakusho mended itself with his restored energy. While the spell couldn't restore energy on its own, combining it with the stim pill would. The torn flesh and fabric knitted back together in a matter of seconds. Even the wound in his stomach closed after a minute or two.

"Nifty trick," Chad commented.

Ryosuke took his first clear breath in what felt like hours , and it instantly caught in his throat.

Next to Chad was a white mask with three crimson slashes over the left eyehole, it was cracked slightly. A hollows mask or worse, a vizards mask.

"Where did you get that?" Ryo asked hoarsely.

"What? This?" the young man picked up the mask and seemed to wince as his fingers came in contact with the bone-like material," Hanataro said Ichigo had it on him."

Ryosuke snapped around and fixed Hanataro with a glare, which the timid medic flinched under.

"Is this true?"

"Y-yes. I found it in his shihakusho. I think it protected him, since the wound on his shoulder should have been much deeper where Renji Abarai cut him. What is it? How could it withstand a direct attack from his zanpakto?"

Ryo ignored him and encompassed Chad with the same glare," Give it here."

Chad drew it closer to himself," But it's Ichigo's," he protested.

"I wasn't asking!" Ryosuke roared and with him his spiritual pressure increased making everyone shudder and gasp for breath," Give it here now!"

Chad reluctantly handed it over.

Ryosuke cast it away from him and pointed it at with the flat of his palm," Hado number fifty-four, Haien!"

The mask disintegrated in a burst of violet flame.

"What did you do that for!" Chad protested.

Ryo silenced him with another look," That is none of your concern. Any of you." he stared them all down until they got the message," Now, wake me when Ichigo wakes up."

Ignoring the worried looks on their faces Ryosuke leaned back against the wall, steadied his breathing, calmed his soul, and then entered the depths of his soul.

Later, in the Captain's Hall…

Jushiro walked into the Captain's Hall looking even more haggard than usual. Last night had passed by slow with no further news on Ryosuke's whereabouts or any of the Ryoka for that matter. In fact he spent most of the night with Toshiro and Lieutenant Strife going over plans to capture Ryosuke and sending out scouts to search for his position. None had returned with any usable information. Every minute that passed seemed like an eternity. At any moment he could have been found and killed by another captain. Thankfully though, no such reports had come in.

As Jushiro took his place in line beside Captain Unohana, he could tell the situation was dire. There was a tension in his sensei's posture that he hadn't seen in a long time. A glance over at Shunsui told him that his friend saw it as well.

"This situation has become critical," Yamamoto informed them," The Thirteen Court Guard Squads are now short by two lieutenants. Obviously, we can no longer leave this matter in the hands of lower ranked officers and members."

Everyone shifted in their place. A multitude of questions burned in everyone's minds. How could a handful of Ryoka have penetrated their defenses so completely? Why was Ryosuke helping them? How did he survive? Has he been plotting this from the start? Most important of all though, was where were they now? Where would they strike next?

"Furthermore," the Captain Commander continued," senior officers, including lieutenants, are hereby granted permission to carry their Zanpakto at all times. With full wartime usage of their powers."

They last statement fell like a lead weight in Jushiro's stomach. Now it was going to be harder to make sure his former lieutenant survived long enough to be captured. He caught the younger Hitsugaya's eyes and could tell his mind was wandering along the same path. The younger man was chewing on his bottom lip and deeply lost in thought.

A feral grin broke across Kenpachi's features," Full release as in wartime eh? I couldn't be happier. He's fair game now, just the way I want it."

Both Jushiro and Toshiro shot looked at him in disgust. That was they same "he" they were trying desperately to save.

"Everyone!" Yamamoto's voice boomed," Let us declare all out war on these Ryoka!"

Ryosuke Hitsugaya's Inner World…

Ryo awoke sitting in the middle of an endless glacial sea. As he had told Kisuke, the peaceful scene was disturbed by great rolling thunder clouds as black as night. They blotted out the sky and left his soul in a constant state of night. Ryosuke looked up at them with undisguised loathing. Many were they days he'd spent in his inner world basking in the sunshine on the endless sea, because of the nature of his spiritual pressure he never had to fear anything from the cold. To him it was a comfortable as a day at the beach. No longer though, not after what happened a hundred years ago.

Ryo took a deep breath and called to her.

A small wave went through the ocean as his call rang out.

Slowly a pale shape emerged from the water without so much as rippling the surface. The top of a head full of dark hair emerged, then a pair of calm sea-green eyes, a pert nose, and heart shaped mouth followed. She placed pale arms clad in a kimono patterned after the furious sea on the edge of the iceberg on which he was perched.

"Hello Ryosuke," her voice was soft, but held the power of a rushing river," it has been far too long."

As was customary between them he stood up and offered her a hand out of the water," That it has Mizuhana."

As was her customary answer she slipped out of the water herself and slithered past him gracefully on the shimmering azure-scaled body of a snake. She curled her lower half around him in a gentle embrace until it seemed as if she sat behind him on the body of a snake as thick as a man was wide.

Ryosuke wasn't afraid, though she could crush him like an ant if she wanted to, this was simple her getting comfortable. She gently touched his cheek as he settled comfortably against her.

"I have missed you," he told her.

"It's your own fault, becoming so wrapped up in the events of the outside world. Haven't I told you before in order to keep the world from breaking around you have to hold yourself together first?" she chastised him lightly and wrapped her arms around him. As if she would hold his tattered soul together herself.

"I know," he patted her scales," but as you've seen the world has been particularly chaotic lately."

"That is has," she agreed coiling closer to him.

That sat for awhile in companionable silence.

Then he asked her," What do you think about Ichigo?"

Her features darkened slightly before she sighed," Another vizard joins the fold," she replied sadly.

"Like us?"

Mizuhana's embrace became decidedly uncomfortable after that.

"Don't you ever compare me to him," she hissed angrily.

Ryosuke smiled sadly and looked over to the black glacier where his hollow self was imprisoned. Storm clouds darker and more ominous than any the World of the Living would ever see boiled around it's peak, which rose high enough to rival a mountain.

"You know I'm not but you have to face facts just as I do Mizu," he sighed, having gone over this ling of conversation before," He's a part of me now."

"I can see that," she said coldly, though the hurt was visibly in her posture," since you used _his _power instead of mine against the Shiba boy," she turned away from him.

Ryosuke stood up and faced her, coiled as she was he only came up to her ample chest," Hey, it's nothing like that and you know it," he said gently looking up into her eyes," Kaien was just a lieutenant. I need to save your power for the captains. You know that a place your strength far above his. You know that," he told her softly.

Ever since Ryo had imprisoned his hollow half it had been like this. Deep down she knew he hated this as much as she did, but both of them were powerless to do anything about it. They could no more expel the hollow than a fish could stop swimming. No matter how much time past, Mizuhana continued to resent his used of his vizard mask and he continued to use it, though he knew how deeply it hurt her.

"I know," she relented finally, " it's just so….hard," she uncoiled enough for him to get comfortable again and wrapped her arms around him once more.

"I know," he heartily agreed," but it will all be worth it once we butcher Aizen."

"I hope so…." she didn't sound convinced.

A disturbance on the surface of the water informed them that someone was trying to wake him.

"I have to go," he said.

"So soon?" she protested," but you just got here! Can't you stay longer?"

"I'm sorry," he stood up and untangled himself from her arms and her tail," I promise next time you see me it'll all be over. Then I can stay as long as you want."

Mizuhana looked as if she was about to say more, then she looked down and sighed," I'm going to hold you to that," she said sadly.

Ryo took her hand and kissed it before disappearing into the icy water.

In the sewers…

Ryosuke opened his eyes to find Chad shaking him by the shoulder.

"We've got to go," he said apologetically," Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he said softly.

Looking around he noticed everyone waiting for him. He must have been out awhile, because Ichigo looked completely healed. So did Chad and Ganju, the bruise from Kaien's kido spell was gone and the slashes across Ganju's back from his fight with Yumichika were no longer there as well.

Ryosuke stood and dusted himself off," Anyone got a plan?"

"Duh," Ichigo said impatiently," We rescue Rukia,"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, but do you have a plan? You know. That little thing that keeps us from getting killed."

No one ventured a comment

"Thought so," Ryo rolled his eyes," Look we can't just rush out there without a plan. So, since no one's got one, I'm going to take a look around and see how things are outside. We can go from there when I get back."

When Ichigo opened his mouth to protest Ryo cut him off with a gesture.

"I'll only be an hour. If I'm not back by then by all means rush out there and get yourself killed. I'll tell Rukia that your heart was in the right place even if your head wasn't."

Ichigo scowled and closed his mouth.

"He's got a point," Chad told him," We need to know what we're doing before we rush in blindly."

"Yeah," Ichigo conceded sourly," but hurry up alright?"

Ryosuke was already heading for the tunnel," Don't I always?"

With a grin and a wink he was gone.

Author's Note: First off, I'm well aware that MY, and let me stress that part, MY Itachi is not the same as Mr. Kishimoto's Itachi. Because, by my reasoning, death cleansed the Uchiha Brothers of all their worldly cares. Itachi was free to become the caring brother he was meant to be before he was forced to slaughter his clan and Sasuke, not being driven by revenge, can be himself as well. So if you don't like MY versions, then by all means stop reading MY fic.. That is not to say though, that I wont take helpful suggestions. Believe me I'm all ears for those. I tried to at least keep Mr. Kishimoto's base for Itachi's personality, but I guess the readers will have to be the judge of that. I don't mean to come off as a jerk, but lets be honest here, there are a lot of fans out there who get….defensive we'll call it, when people mess with their favorite characters. I also enjoyed writing Mizuhana, who went through a lot of changes before she ended up as you see her now. She's a naga, sort of like a centaur but half snake instead of half horse. From the day I met her I knew she was a troubled spirit. Like Ryosuke, she absolutely loathes the hollow part of him. Once again, if anyone has any helpful suggestions then I'm all ears and I'll do my best to fit them in the story, but only if I can make them fit. As always, please read and review.


	17. Chapter 17: Illusions Great and Small

Chapter Seventeen: Illusions Great and Small

One of Yoruichi's favorite pearls of wisdom was, "Without a little risk every now and again life really isn't worth living."

If she could see him now she'd beat him half to death, drill into him a lecture on proper surveillance, and then finish the beating, because what he was doing now didn't even remotely fall into the category of a small risk. Hell, he was pretty sure it surpassed a big risk and bordered on idiocy on his part.

The squad barracks was a ring of ten story buildings atop a wide plateau that served as the heart of the Seireitei and the home to all soul reapers. A network of walkways and platforms connected the buildings together high above the ground, so that no one had to descend to the bottom floor in order to get to where they were going and therefore cut down the time between meetings. Surrounding the active squad barracks were the abandoned ones which had fallen into disuse. Many of their walkways were totted and falling apart. No one ventures there without a good reason.

Ryosuke was perched on top of the Squad Two Barracks surveying the area with his spiritual pressure. Keeping it as weak as he could and focusing it in his ears he could faintly pick up conversations throughout the surrounding area. He'd picked Squad Two for two reasons; the first being that if anyone could find them the quickest it would be the Stealth Force and the second was considerably more petty.

Ryo took no small measure of satisfaction from hiding right under the best reconnaissance squad's nose.

So far, no one knew where they were hiding. Most were convinced that they were in one of the many the storage buildings all around the Seireitei. Some were even convinced that they were spread out among several just to make the soul reaper's job harder. Not one of them thought to check the sewers, despite the fact that they had captured a member of Squad Four. Which was a squad whose duty included sewer maintenance. He also found out that Old Man Yamamoto had officially declared war on him and his friends. Well, it wasn't like it was unexpected, but it sure as hell wasn't going to make anything easier either.

At any rate he was finished now. Squad Two was his last stop after determining that Squads Ten, Five, and Thirteen were likewise clueless of the Ryoka's whereabouts. He would have checked Squad Eleven as well, but most of it's members were in the Squad Four Relief Station and he couldn't feel their captain anywhere near their building.

Knowing Kenpachi, he would be out looking for him.

Ryosuke diminished his pressure and turned to leave, when a piercing scream tore through the Squad Five Barracks. Flash step brought him closer to the source and he was surprised to see Momo Hinamori fallen to her knees in the middle of a squared, wooden platform that connected the barracks together. By the look on her face she must have seen something truly horrific. Moments later four more squad members, Lieutenants by the look of them, arrived to see what was going on. One was a pink haired girl wearing black gloves, another was a slender, dark haired man with black eyes, one had a scar on his forehead, one had silver hair and the ears of a dog, and the last wore a fur bandanna over his forehead and had a brown tail. When Momo pointed up they all froze with the same look of horror that was etched into her petite features. Following her direction he saw…what the hell?

A zanpakto embedded halfway up the Squad Ten Barracks?

Ryo checked their line of sight again and, yes, that's where she was pointing. What in the hell was going on? Everyone was acting like it was a body strung up on the wall. Greatly daring, but more curious that anything, he opened his spiritual pressure a little wider and reapplied the kido to his ears just as Momo let out another wailing scream of agony and loss.

The blade reeked of Sosuke Aizen.

Everything came together when Gin walked up," What's all this racket so early in the morning?" he asked looking up at Aizen's zanpakto," Oh that! Yes it's very tragic," he said with a smile.

Aizen was playing them! Playing everyone! Though Ryo had never seen Aizen's shikai himself Shinji had warned him about it long ago. Kyoka SUigetsu, a zanpakto whose ability was perfect hypnosis He was making it looked like the Ryoka killed him while he went off and hid somewhere! No, that wasn't it, hiding wasn't his style. Aizen was many things but not a coward. The traitor was probably scheming somewhere in secret. Toward what goal Ryo wasn't sure yet. Maybe he wanted everyone to think Ryo killed him and therefore protect his secrets.

Trust that bastard Gin to play on everyone's emotions. Ryo felt disgusted that he was the one who gave him the skills for battle. To see him using them against his fellows, was like a slap in the face to Ryosuke. One he intended to repay in kind.

Momo looked at him with an unnaturally intense focus, slowly her features twisted into an ugly mask of rage and she drew her zanpakto.

"It was you!" she screeched, leaping at him.

She blew past the stunned lieutenants making it all the way to Gin and when it looked like she might actually succeed to run the bastard through, the lieutenant with the scar running between his eyes intercepted her zanpakto with his own. He stared at her with a mixed look of pity and resignation.

Gin didn't even flinch though her zanpakto was inches from his throat. All he did was laugh in cold amusement

"What are you doing Squall? Stand aside!"

"You know I can't do that," the man called Squall told her calmly," I'm the Lieutenant of Squad Three. No matter the reason I can't allow anyone to raise their blade against my captain. Besides, your first priority should be to get your captain down from there shouldn't it?"

She ground her teeth in frustration and Ryosuke tensed in case he was needed. Another colossally stupid move on his part. He should just run, but, if he did, one of his childhood friends could die.

Gin smiled at her pleasantly and started to walk off. Momo tried to move past Squall, but he firmly gripped his zanpakto and pushed her back causing her to focus solely him.

Slowly and imploringly he shook his head.

Momo wouldn't listen. Her eyes were too wild, her mouth twisted into too vicious a snarl.

"He's a murderer Squall, let me go!" she pleaded.

"No," he said with simple finality.

"Stand aside! I'll kill him!" she screamed at him and tried to push him back, but he wouldn't be budged.

"Let it go!" he was starting to lose patience

"Can't you hear me I said stand aside!"

"Can't you hear me I said no!"

Gin continued to walk away. He seemed blissfully unaware that his lieutenant was fighting for his captain's life.

Seeing her prey escape she did the only thing her rattled mind could thing of to get the lieutenant out of her way.

"Snap Tobiume!" she cried. Her blade lengthened into a long sword with three prongs, two on one side and one on the other.

Moving so fast Squall was nearly caught off guard, a fiery wave of energy flared down the Tobuime's blade and exploded when it reached his zanpakto. He leapt backwards out of the inferno little worse for wear. His shihakusho was scorched along the sleeves, but otherwise he was fine.

"You fool," he spat," releasing your zanpakto in a place like this? I had thought you'd know better. Have you lost your damn mind?"

Momo's only answer was to release another fireball straight past him and toward Gin Ichimaru.

Ryosuke held his breath.

Without turning around the circle of flame was swatted aside by the captain's spiritual pressure. The fireball exploded into the Squad Two Barracks and Ryosuke could feels the tremors all the way to the roof where he was perched. Gin continued on and was no more disturbed than having to swat an annoying fly.

Everyone else stared at her in stunned silence, but Squall recovered first.

"Fine. Since you're now a threat I'll cut you down like one," he rushed toward her with his zanpakto held at his side and parallel to the ground. There was a murderous intent in his eyes, but not as murderous as the one that shone in Momo's for his captain.

"Shoot and slash, Ganken," his zanpakto lengthened into a broadsword, but the hilt took on the shape of a revolver.

Enough was enough. At the last possible second he felt another moved toward the fray at exactly the same time as him. Ryosuke cursed inwardly, but it was far too late.

A flash step brought Ryosuke between the two. His brother's foot slammed Tobuime deep into the walkway and pinned it there. Ryosuke's hand seized the other lieutenant's wrist and held them out before him, Squall's Ganken forced him to put up a water shield to keep it from slashing all three of them in two with it's long reach. Amazingly Ryo saw a bullet floating gently on the surface on the shield. The revolver handle wasn't just for show.

The spectacularly frigid point of his brother's blade pressed between Ryosuke's shoulders.

"That is far enough," the young captain turned to Momo and Squall," back away both of you. Now." Toshiro's voice was augmented by his chilling spiritual pressure.

Surprised as they were to see not only their captain between the battle but also his fugitive brother, no one dared to move.

"Place Lieutenant Leonhart and Fourth Seat Hinamori under arrest," he ordered.

The one who looked like he was half wolf and the pink haired girl grabbed Momo. The silver haired one with the dog ears restrained Squall.

The man with the dark eyes though, his eyes were on Ryo.

"I never thought it would come to this….brother."

Ryosuke whirled around headless of the blade against his spine and beheld his brother.

Around his shoulders was a captain's haori, just as Granny had told him. Toshiro was a little older but time had changed his personality more than his looks. His eyes were colder than Ryosuke remembered. His posture was too tense, too rigid, and he carried his zanpakto far too comfortably. Toshiro had seen battle and come through it as a cold analyst, but the lean muscles under his shihakusho and the fierce winter behind his eyes told Ryo that he was no stranger to death. Toshiro stared at Ryo with a look of infinite sadness, but clearly as an enemy. Toshiro didn't see a brother standing before him. The blade that was pressed against his back found a home over his heart.

A heart which broke in Ryo's chest.

"Toshiro-" he began.

His brother closed his eyes and took a deep breath," Arrest him as well."

Ryosuke flash stepped just as the onyx eyed man brought his blade down to cleave the spot he'd been standing in two.

God, he was fast!

As Ryo fled he heard his brother's frantic call.

"Don't kill him! I want him brought back alive."

Under any other circumstances that would have comforted Ryo.

In an instant pursuer and pursued were atop the Squad Three building and racing across the roof. Ryo risked a glance back and found the lieutenant rapidly closing the distance between them. His zanpakto was back in it's sheathe to avoid injury to himself, but his hand never strayed far from the hilt.

This wasn't going to be easy, not by a long damn shot.

Ryo leapt off the top of the building and slid on his feet down the side blowing past the stunned faces in the windows. Leaping off a windowsill he spun in midair and pointed at the lieutenant.

"Hado number thirty-one, Shakkaho!" a shot of red fire rocketed toward the crimson eyed man.

Unfortunately for him, his pursuer was good. Ryo had hoped to surprise and slow him down, but that wasn't likely to happen.

"Bakudo number thirty-nine, Enkosen!" a shield of condensed spirit energy formed before him and the hado spell exploded against it. The lieutenant blew through the debris and kept on coming.

"Well, fuck," Ryo muttered.

Flash stepping off another window brought him down to the ground. Racing through the streets he ducked into one of the abandoned buildings. As the door rebounded shut with a loud crack it exploded back inwards and flew off it's hinges. Ryo whirled and kicked the door back through the shattered doorway at the lieutenant.

Unfortunately that little maneuver backfired on him.

The man caught it one handed and spun it around his body back toward Ryosuke. Caught of guard by this reversal of fortune the battered door slammed into his midsection and knocked the wind out of him as it spun him end over end. Turning the mad tumble into a controlled back flip they were off again.

No matter what tricks he pulled the man kept on his tail. It was rare for someone truly proficient at flash step to come along, figures he'd be chasing Ryosuke. Ryo slashed an overhanging pipe to pieces and flung them at his pursuer, but the man dodged around them. Ryosuke took every random turn that presented itself and often blew through solid walls and doubled back on his trail and flung every piece of abandoned debris at his tracker that he could get his hands on, but the man would either dodge around them or slash them away with his zanpakto before returning it to it's sheath. Finally Ryo stopped on the top floor to catch his breath. With a quick glance around he came up with a rough plan, one that might just get him out of this.

Like clockwork his shadow stepped through the door and paused when he saw Ryosuke standing there.

"I'm not really much for tag," he was informed.

Ryo immediately ducked and the blade whistled over his head. Turning the dodge into a flip and landed away from his attacker.

"I'm impressed. There aren't many who can keep up with me," Ryo said truthfully.

Onyx eyes shrugged as he recovered from his swing," I'll admit you were harder to track than most."

Ryo favored him with a grin," What's your name boy?"

"Itachi Uchiha, Lieutenant of Squad Nine," he informed him.

" Well Uchiha, I'm going to give you one chance to stand down. If you don't I'm going to come at you with everything I've got," he crackled his knuckles, a distraction tactic.

"Funny," Itachi countered brandishing his zanpakto," I was about to tell you the same thing."

Ryo pointed his hand palm up at Itachi and grinned like a fool.

"Do you really think that's going to work on me?" Itachi asked.

"Not really no," Ryo answered," but this might. Hado number ninety-one, Senju Koten Taiho!"

Normally the spears of golden light would be fired at a single point in a devastating explosion, and Itachi was good, he put up stronger shield expecting that he was the target. However a skilled kido practitioner could fire them at several points with devastation effect.

Like support beams perhaps?

Every load bearing wall and beam exploded in a splash of intense energy. The building groaned and screeched in protest. Then it began to rumble as great cracks shot throughout the walls. Itachi stared at him in shock just as Ryosuke crashed backwards through the window.

Making sure to wave goodbye as he fell. After all good manners were so rare nowadays.

As the rest of the structure blew past him Ryo say the first three top floors falls in on themselves as great hunks of steel and concrete fell past him. Flash step brought him to the roof of another abandoned building where he could watch the whole thing with a wide smile.

"Better luck next time kid," he turned to walk away into the horizon.

Oh Goddamnit.

There the bastard was, without so much as a speck of dust on his shihakusho.

"I told you I'm not much for tag, but when I was younger I was pretty good at dodge ball."

Ryo sighed in frustration," Yeah, I kinda figured that. I'm not going to lie I was hoping that little stunt would give you the hint to stop."

Itachi shrugged," You have my apologies."

Arashiryo whispered from her sheath at the same time Itachi's zanpakto left his.

"There's still time to back down," Itachi informed him.

"I would, but I'm not really a fan of jail cells," Ryo said.

"You'd prefer I play executioner then?" Itachi countered.

"Hey now, there's no need for that. I'll just beat you and go on my merry way. It could happen."

Ryosuke ducked as the blow meant to cleave his head from his shoulders whistled past. Spinning on one heel he aimed to take Itachi's legs out from under him with Arashiryo. The lieutenant jumped, bringing his legs close to his body and his zanpakto down in a powerful over hand strike.

Their blades met as their spiritual pressures screamed for battle.

Itachi was good, a hell of a lot better than Ryo would have figured. His spiritual pressure was captain level at least, though he was only a lieutenant. From the look of the badge on his arm he was in Tosen's squad.

Another one of Aizen's lackeys, which meant the lieutenant wasn't to be underestimated.

Itachi proved this by reaching into his sleeve and pulling out three kunai with some kind of paper tags tied to the ring at the end. Ryosuke had just enough time to wonder what those tags were for when Itachi threw them. Ryo dodged the knives and smiled as they sank into the concrete behind him.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than-"

Itachi made a sign with his hand, sending out a pulse of spirit energy, and the kunai exploded behind Ryosuke.

"Fuck!" he snarled as burning stone pelted his back. He leapt back from the flames and ducked under another swing from Itachi's zanpakto.

Ryo came up cursing as he felt blood ooze from his ravaged back.

"Okay, that was pretty good," he admitted.

Itachi smiled," Thanks."

Damn if Ryo wasn't beginning to like this guy.

He rushed forward and ducked past two more kunai, they exploded behind him but he kept on running and slashes low and on Itachi's right side. The lieutenant blocked the strike but Ryo pressed forward pinning Arashiryo against Itachi's blade.

"Hado number eleven, Tsuzuri Raiden!" and lightning flared down their blades.

Itachi's body jerked and writhed, but he managed to push off Arashiryo. He ripped the sleeves from his shihakusho without panicking and threw them away. The exploded where they landed an instant later.

Itachi favored Ryosuke with new respect.

"I see, you knew the tags were activated by my energy, so you disrupted it with another kido spell causing my energy to fluctuate as I protected myself. Thereby activating the tags. Clever."

"Well, I try."

"Unfortunately for you, clever means I can't afford to take anymore chances. So, I'm afraid this is the end for you. I'll try to make it quick and painless."

Itachi's pressure soared through his zanpakto just as his eyes changed from black to crimson.

"Let nothing escape my eyes, Mangekyo," he wrapped both hands around the hilt as the blade flared with crimson energy and shrunk down to the hilt and spread around his hands. Itachi spread his hands wide as the energy dissipated to reveal two hooded katarris.

Itachi's hands were enclosed in armor and from his knuckles, on the back of which was the same design that was now in Itachi's eyes, a long and wickedly sharp blade protruded. Each blade came to a sharp point about a foot from his knuckles.

These blades were designed for speed to pierce defenses. For Itachi to have something like this meant that he was also skilled in hand to hand combat.

Ryosuke grinned, this was going to be fun. Provided it didn't kill him first.

"Crash down upon the frozen sea, Arashiryo," in a flash of sea green energy and a roar of his spiritual pressure Ryosuke's katana lengthened into the twin crescent moon spear. The blades flashed with lightning, the tip coated in chilling frost, and the shaft circled by a stream of water.

"Come," Itachi said softly.

Ryosuke leapt as the rushing water left his spear by his direction and spread out around Itachi.

"Hariame!" the water froze into hundreds of needles and hovered around the lieutenant for a moment before striking from every direction.

Itachi's crimson eyes flashed.

Using only the barest of movements and his katarris with amazing speed and dexterity he dodged every single razor sharp needle. The sounds they made against his weapons was akin to stepping on a frozen lake in tap shoes.

Ryosuke was duly impressed.

"You don't know about these eyes of mine do you?" he answered his own question," No, you couldn't could you? They're called sharingan and they allow nothing to escape my sight. Not the slightest of your movements, or those of your ice needles, or even the flow of your spiritual pressure. Look into my eyes Tempest Dragon, look and see your doom."

As far as scare tactic speeches went, Ryo had to admit it was pretty impressive.

"Well then, I suppose I cant hold back with you can I?"

"If you do I promise that you wont live long enough to regret it."

Ryosuke dashed forward jabbing with Arashiryo in rapid succession. Itachi dodged around his strikes or batted them aside with Mangekyo. Ryo brought his spear down in and shattered the concrete as Itachi sidestepped.

Fine then, just fine. If his eyes could see all of Ryosuke's moves then there was only one thing to do.

Block his line of sight.

Ryo slashed at his target with Arashiryo and his spiritual pressure.

"Shiokujiku!" he roared and a massive tidal wave sped toward Itachi.

While Itachi's view was obstructed by the tidal wave Ryosuke followed up with another attack.

"Rakurai!" a bolt of lightning blasted through the wave, straight for Itachi.

Ryosuke saw him dodge to the side, but it was a wild dodge. When Itachi rolled to his feet Ryo saw the telltale scorch marks on his shoulder.

He could beat him.

Itachi smiled," I'm impressed you figured things out so quickly, but I was warned of your reputation far before I started after you. So, let me show you something I developed myself to counter techniques that block my eyes.

Itachi's opened his right wide and Ryosuke could feel the spirit pressure flowing through them even from that distance.

"Amaterasu."

Ryosuke's eyes widened and he screamed," Junsai!," the black flames met his shield and tore right through it in a puff of steam. He barely made it out of the way before the fire engulfed where he'd been standing and kept on burning.

Ryosuke was panting heavily from how close a call that was. No flames spiritual or other wise had ever broken his water shield before. If those flames had reached him it would have been over. The amount of pressure they emitted was frightening.

Itachi was far more dangerous than he seemed.

Thankfully for Ryo that technique took it's toll on Itachi. Blood was leaking from his left eye. All Ryo had to do was outlast that technique, devastating as it was.

He could still win this.

Wind milling Arashiryo above his head he collected water from the air and replenished the stream flowing around the spear. Ryo directed it toward the tip where it froze into a ball and fired it at Itachi.

In anticipation Itachi fired another Amaterasu but it was too small.

"Hyouga!," Ryo roared and the small ball of ice expanded into a mountainous glacier which fell upon Itachi and the building on which he stood.

Unable to take the sudden crushing weight the abandoned squad building collapsed under the mass of ice as it crashed to the ground in a great shower of icicles the size of the buildings around them. Several more structures fell in a great tremor of earth.

When the dust settled it looked as if several small glaciers suddenly sprung up in the Seireitei.

Ryosuke searched the area with his pressure and his eyes, then whirled around and blocked a strike aimed at his back.

Itachi, completely unharmed, pushed him across the sky until Ryo's pressure finally rose to match him and he skidded to a halt. They stood struggling against each other's zanpakto.

"Nice try," Itachi commented," but you continue to surprise me Ryosuke. So I'm afraid this is where it ends" he opened his right eye wide again and looked directly at Ryo," Amaterasu!"

Ryo exploded into black flames.

The pain was incredible. The fire burned slowly, but was more intense for it. Nothing put them out. Ryo rolled across a building with no more effect than leaving a trail of fire. He called a water shield which evaporated without diminishing the flames. He ramped his spiritual pressure as high as it would go, but still they burned. Only one option was left to him. He begged Mizuhana to lend him her power and blissfully she agreed.

"Bankai!"

A pillar of water materialized out of nowhere to engulf him from below and a froze around him. A bolt of lightning fell from the clear blue sky and struck the frozen pillar just as Ryosuke's spiritual pressure soared to ten times what it had been a moment ago. When he emerged the flames were quenched and he stood in samurai armor patterned after the scaled of a fish. His spear took on the appearance of two pendulum blades fused together at the ends that resembled anchors. Ryosuke wielded them with a skill and grace that belied their great size.

"Raikoshimo Arashiryo."

Author's note: I loved this chapter. Obviously Ryo has never seen Aizen's shikai so he didn't see Aizen's "corpse" strung up. But he's a smart one so he knows it's his doing from seeing everyone else's reactions. Yeah I changed Gin's Lieutenant from Izuru to Squall, but I like it better this way. Izuru is still a part of squad three, just in a lower seat. Of course Ryo would intervene because Momo was his friend as well as Toshiro's. Believe it or not that was my first chase scene so be kind ~laughs~ I'd like to think I pulled it off well. I picked Itachi because he's one of my favorite characters ever and I've always wanted to write him. I've also wanted to have Ryo right him for awhile now so I hope it was up to your expectations. Sorry for leaving it off on such a cliffhanger, but that's what keeps you coming back for more isn't it? ~winks~ Ganken is roughly gun blade, Raikoshimo is roughly lightning frosted so it's Lightning frosted storm dragon, Shiokujiku is tidal crush, Hyouga is glacier. ^_^


	18. Chapter 18: Bankai vs Bankai

Chapter Eighteen: Bankai vs. Bankai

Kenpachi was smiling from his perch atop the archway leading to the Repentance Cell, when he felt Ryosuke's spiritual pressure skyrocket. A hundred years ago his pressure was nowhere near this ferocious and that wasn't even counting the hollow part of him that Ryosuke seemed to have acquired in his exile. The Captain of Squad Eleven basked in the turbulent spiritual pressure of the Tempest Dragon until he was interrupted from his relaxation by his third seat, Yachiru Kusajashi pulling on his sleeve.

"Kenny!," she cried at the top of her lungs from only three feet away," Who's that fighting with Weasel?"

"Huh?" he asked the pink haired child," Its Ryosuke! Don't tell me you've forgotten him already Yachiru!"

The little soul reaper frowned in concentration for a handful of seconds, then her eyes brightened in recognition.

"Oh that's right! Dragon is back!" she jumped up and down in excitement causing her sword to clatter against the arch," Are you gonna fight him Kenny?"

Kenpachi grunted in irritation and rolled his visible eye," Of course I am! Do you really think I would let a chance like this slip past my blade?"

She shook her head with a wide smile and looked out toward where Ryosuke and Itachi were fighting. The dueling spiritual pressures were incredible, so much so that she saw distortions in the surrounding area. Yachiru was too young to have met the Tempest Dragon personally but she grew up with the stories Kenny had told her about his greatest opponent and best friend. She saw the way his eyes lit up when he talked about their battles. A light that had all but been extinguished since Dragon's disappearance. No one had ever sparked blood lust in Kenny like Dragon did.

Suddenly she frowned," Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

"Should you have let Ryosuke fight Weasel?" she asked worriedly," What if he beats Dragon?"

Kenpachi hadn't thought of that. Ryosuke had gained a lot of power since he'd been gone, but a lot of powerful new Soul Reapers had joined the Thirteen Court Guard Squads since his departure. Itachi was one of the elite, one of the few people who could actually pose a challenge to the Tempest Dragon and had a reasonable chance of killing him. Then again if Ryosuke lost to Itachi then he wasn't really worth fighting anyway.

At least, that's what he tried to tell himself.

**Meanwhile in the Squad Barracks…**

"Bankai!"

A pillar of water materialized out of bone dry ground to engulf Ryosuke from below and then froze around him in the shape of a sphere. A bolt of lightning fell from the clear blue sky and struck the frozen pillar just as Ryosuke's spiritual pressure soared to ten times what it had been a moment ago. When he emerged the flames were quenched and he stood in samurai armor patterned after the scales of a fish. His spear took on the appearance of two pendulum blades fused together by a black steel shaft that resembled anchors. Each of the blades was the same color green as the sea shot through with intricate blue designs. Ryosuke wielded them with a skill and grace that belied their great size.

"Raikoshimo Arashiryo," Ryosuke intoned.

"What is that?" Itachi asked in genuine curiosity.

Ryosuke spun the pendulum staff around his body gracefully. A large river of water followed his every move.

Then he was upon him, his spiritual pressure roared and blasted the last few pieces of ice through the air.

Ryosuke spun away from the strike meant to pierce his heart and ducked under the second strike meant to slice him in two. Raikoshimo Arashiryo came up and knocked aside Itachi's zanpakto and left a shallow gouge across his stomach. Itachi backpedaled as Ryosuke weaved a deadly dance as he spun his zanpakto intricately around his body sometimes mere inches separating him from the slashing blades. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise, he was having a lot of difficulty following the vizard's moves.

Itachi back flipped over a large section of the shattered roof at his opponent. When Ryo slashes the debris aside Itachi opened his bleeding left eye to look directly at Ryosuke.

"Amaterasu!"

Black flame erupted from his eye straight for Ryo, who simply smiled.

"Oh no, not this time," he waved his zanpakto with a flourish," Nadare,"

The remnants of his glacial attack exploded into a chilling blast of powdered snow and rose in a great wave behind him that stretched dozens of miles into the air. Both attacks roared toward one another and in a great hiss of steam and heat and the two energies strained against one another. Soon everything was coated in a fine sheen of moisture from the evaporating snow and the rising humidity. Both soul reapers poured their energies into their attacks. Itachi, having used multiple Amaterasu already gave out first and Ryo a moment after that due to his injuries. The great tidal wave of snow had evaporated, but so had the black flames.

Both men stood across from each other trying to catch their breath.

Ryo spoke first," Arashiryo is the ultimate storm type zanpakto, with it I can freely control water, ice, and lightning. My bankai greatly increases that control and the atmosphere itself becomes my weapon. You are a worthy opponent Itachi Uchiha, but now it is time for you to stand down. You cannot win against the heavens themselves."

Itachi was duly impressed. Not many people outside the captains class in Ryosuke's day could achieve bankai. Among those none had the amount of spiritual pressure the Tempest Dragon possessed.

However Ryosuke's time ended one hundred years ago, and Itachi Uchiha was a whole different breed of lieutenant. As his spiritual pressure rose higher and higher Itachi spoke but a single word.

"Bankai."

Crimson light flashed from his eyes and his katarris to engulf his body. The energy rushed around him like billowing flame and took on the rough shape of the upper body of a man with a tengu mask and a cloak of fire. The ribs came first materializing from Itachi's own spiritual pressure, then the muscles knitted over the bones, and finally the flame cloak wrapped around the being's body. The upper body was as thin as gossamer and shone through in places, but managed to brush aside boulder sized debris solidly enough. A third arm grew out of the forearm of the right limb holding a sake jug, and on the left was a large, flame patterned-shield. The spirit being's eyes however, were the same eyes as Itachi's, but instead of three tomoe there were three intersecting blades.

Itachi stared at him with those same bladed eyes.

"Mangekyo Susano'o" Itachi informed him.

Now it was Ryosuke who was impressed. The spirit giant seemed to mimic Itachi's movements.

Ryosuke didn't even give him time to attack. He spun his bankai in a swift circle like a shield in front of his body and channeled his pressure through the blades. Lightning and water began to form there, as well as spikes of ice that gathered into teeth inside the mouth of a water dragon. The long sinuous body crackled in a stream of lightning. The great serpent curled around Ryosuke protectively and hissed with the voice of a thousand crocodiles.

"Kishou Kouryuu," Ryosuke pointed the spirit dragon directly at Itachi.

The storm dragon gave a terrible roar and leapt at the lieutenant with such force that the ground beneath it's path was rent asunder. Opening it's mouth wide it moved to devour it's masters enemy.

And was turned aside by the shield strapped to Mangekyo Susano'o's forearm which rippled like water before the dragon struck.

Ryosuke stared in shock.

"It is useless," Itachi said," Nothing breaches Yata's Mirror, which is an absolute defense. I'll ask you one last time. Give up Ryosuke, or will you make me slay a dragon today?"

Ryosuke stared him down hard.

"I have seen too much, survived too much to be taken down now. There is still much left for me to do in this world. I am sorry Itachi, but to stop me you shall have to kill me."

Itachi sighed deep and full of regret.

"So be it."

Itachi's left eye widened as both of his bankai's eyes widened to the size of basketballs.

"Amaterasu!"

A great wall of fire leapt up from the ground and raced toward Ryosuke. The vizard concentrated his power into his blade and swung with all his might, it was a vast testament to his power that Raikoshimo Arashiryo spun through the air like a saw blade and cut straight through the flames and burst from the other side where it couldn't before. As it passed through it released a bust of flash frozen air that collapsed that wall of flame across the area. Itachi made no move to dodge and Ryosuke watched in horror as his bankai cut the man down.

Ryo looked away, sickened by the loss of life and the stench of burning stone.

Then Mangekyo Susano'o's arm wrapped him in a crushing embrace and he was eye to eye with a very much alive Itachi Uchiha. Surely his mind was playing tricks on him. How in the hell did he survive that?

"How?" he asked in disbelief.

Itachi's bankai applied crushing force to Ryo's ribs, driving the breath from him.

"Tsukuyomi, the third skill my bankai grants. Which is the ability to cast illusions on anyone who meets my eyes for even an instant. From the moment I released my bankai you were doomed."

The spectral being's grip tightened again and Ryosuke felt something break deep inside of him. He cried out in pain and spat a mouthful of blood, but used that to cover his movements.

"I should think," he wheezed," That being a lieutenant you would know not to underestimate your opponent. Especially one like me."

Itachi tilted his head as a strange buzzing filled the air. His eyes widened as Mangekyo Susano'o's arm shot up to deflect Raikoshimo Arashiryo with Yata's Mirror. As Ryo's zanpakto struck the shield with a great clang, he smiled as his grip tightened on the stream of water he was using as a chain to guide his weapon.

"Daichi Hibana," lightning flared through the pendulum blades and washed over the shield strapped to the being's forearm.

Not many people knew this, but Ryosuke was amazingly talented at spirit energy analysis. When the shield rippled to counter his attack he had an idea of how it worked, being this close to Itachi's bankai made it especially easy to decipher it's energy composition. Ryo already knew that by disrupting Itachi's energy flow he could cause his techniques to go haywire. Ryo was hoping for the same case here, so he turned a physical attack into an spiritual attack. So that when his bankai clashed against Itachi's, the results would be explosive.

Ryosuke was not disappointed.

Yata's Mirror shattered into a thousand pieces along with the arm it was attached to. Itachi's body bucked along with the specter's and the lieutenant's arm fell limply to his side, though it remained in one piece. Itachi began to pant heavier as blood leaked profusely from his eyes.

Ryosuke was thrown by the explosion as the lightning and fire washed over him shredding part of his scaled armor. He tumbled end over end across the rocks and debris and felt a rebar impale his shoulder. The vizard came up choking on his own blood and ripped the steel from him. Rising quickly he saw Itachi's bankai draw an ethereal saber from the sake jar held in it's third arm.

Ryosuke saw Itachi move faster he would have given the lieutenant credit for with his injured body and Mangekyo Susano'o plunged the blade into the dirt as Ryosuke flash stepped away. Much to Ryo's surprise he saw that section of the ground and the surrounding rocks flow into the blade and disappear.

"The Sakenagi Blade, my final skill. Anything this blade pierces it forever sealed within a world of drunken dreams."

Ryosuke regarded the lieutenant with new respect even as the insubstantial blade wavered.

"A nice trick but a little late don't you think? We're both nearly spent and I'm ready to get the hell out of here before more soul reapers arrive. So let's finish this shall we?"

Itachi could only nod.

Raikoshimo Arashiryo spun around like a shield before him and the storm dragon appeared once again.

At the precise moment Itachi's eyes opened wide.

"Amaterasu!"

"Koryuu Gekirin!"

Itachi's bankai leapt forward just as the storm dragon lunged for it's throat.

The Sakenagi Blade decapitated the dragon and sucked into the blade, then it leapt for Ryosuke aiming to seal the Tempest dragon away forever.

Except he was gone.

Another storm dragon came from behind Itachi and was also sucked into the blade. Ryosuke appeared before the lieutenant and flash stepped away as the blade sealed away another section of the earth. Merely a distraction tactic. Ryo needed time to gather his energy, but you had to spend money to make money as the human saying went.

Ryosuke fired off another dragon from his bankai and Itachi pierced it through the heart.

Ryosuke flash stepped as soon as the attack left his zanpakto and by the time it was sealed away a few seconds later he was perched atop Mangekyo Susano'o's shoulder and raked his mask across his face. He then threw his zanpakto with enough force to slip past Itachi's defenses and bury itself in front if the lieutenant's feet.

Ryosuke held the streams of water connected to the shaft and spoke a single word.

"Shiosai!"

A great beast of water rose to encircle both Itachi and his bankai trapping them completely. The sea serpent looked as if were crossbred between a dragon and a crab. A multitude of armored legs hung underneath it, two pairs of shimmering wings held it aloft, and a further armoring of frost coated it's body. The great dragon opened jaws that crackled with lightning and rose high in the air.

Itachi stared in frustration at the circle of water constricted him tightly and he stared helplessly as the beast roared mightily and fell upon him like a typhonic comet.

There was a great surge of water and a mighty explosion. Rain from the beast's demise lasted several minutes and turned the surrounding area into a muddy sludge. When it was all over a great tear in the earth had formed several hundred feet deep and half as wide. Laying in the bottom with one arm hanging limply at his side and half submerged in water was Itachi Uchiha who's bankai was flickering out.

Ryosuke walked down from the air to stand beside the fallen lieutenant.

"You were stronger than I gave you credit for," Itachi said with a cough.

Ryosuke chuckled and helped him into a sitting position," So were you Itachi. I won't lie I was half afraid that last attack would pulverize you, but I didn't hold back. Not at all."

"I didn't expect you to, it was Susano'o that saved me. Well, before it was overwhelmed by your sea serpent," Itachi settled against a piece of broken debris with heavy eyes.

"When this is all over, I would very much like a rematch," Ryosuke told him.

"Count on it," Itachi smiled and slipped into unconsciousness.

Ryosuke bit deep into his thumb. After all, how could one have a rematch with a dead man?

Author's Note: Sorry I've been gone so long, but my birthday is coming up and with fourth of July and all that I've been partying and got kind of lazy with my posts. I'm sorry for that but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. ~chuckles~ I hope I got Yachiru's personality right and the way she nicknames all of the other soul reapers. For those of you who don't know, Itachi means weasel in Japanese if I remember correctly. I wanted to write Kenny again because it had been awhile, or it felt like that to me, and I wanted to show his anticipation for his fight with Ryosuke. As for the fight, well I had to find a way around Yata's Mirror because I couldn't let Ryosuke get captured too early. I figured since Yata's mirror changes to compensate and turn back attacks if one were to change an attack in the middle of attacking it might just confuse the mirror and break it so to speak. Nadare means avalanche. Kishou Kouryuu means rising dragon. Koryuu Gekirin is Rain Dragon Imperial Wrath. Shiosai is sea roar. Daichi Hibana is ground spark.


	19. Chapter 19: Best Laid Plans

**Chapter Nineteen: Best Laid Plans**

Kaien cracked open an eye when he heard the members of Squad Four enter with another patient. Curiosity got the better of him and he leaned up on his elbows to get a better look. He was shocked to see Itachi Uchiha being placed on the cot next to him. The Lieutenant of Squad Nine offered Kaien a weak, almost sheepish, smile.

"I'm afraid he got me too," Itachi confessed.

Kaien laughed quietly to cover his astonishment. That Ryosuke actually managed to defeat Itachi was nothing short of astonishing. The elder Uchiha had graduated a year earlier than Kaien had and was immediately placed as the third seat in Squad Nine. In only a year Itachi rose to the rank of lieutenant, a feat unheard of in the entire history of the Soul Society.

Did his vizard transformation really grant him that much power?

"I bet that was a helluva fight," Kaien offered him a smile.

Itachi grinned and settled under the thin sheets," Oh it was. His bankai is impressive."

"Bankai?" Kaien's eyes widened.

"I take it you didn't know?" he asked unperturbed.

Kaien shook his head," I don't think he'd achieved before he disappeared, perhaps I was wrong."

Itachi shrugged. He hadn't been around during that time," But it's that healing kido that impressed me the most."

Kaien nodded in agreement, because of that same kido his own wounds were completely healed. The only thing keeping him in the Squad Four Relief Station was the fact that he'd exhausted nearly all of his spirit energy while fighting Ryosuke. Though the nurses said that he'd be out of their by tomorrow, he had a feeling things would be significantly worse by then.

After a few minutes comfortable silence between old friends Itachi spoke.

"Tell me something Kaien."

"Hmm?"

"Has Ryosuke always had that," he hesitated searching for the right word," nonchalant attitude during battle? I got the feeling it was all a big game to him."

Kaien actually managed a chuckle.

"Oh yeah. Ryosuke graduated with Kenpachi Zaraki himself. They grew to be close friends during their time at the academy and they share a lot of the same traits. Though," now Kaien hesitated now," Ryosuke doesn't take it to the same extremes that the Squad Eleven Captain does."

"Shut your fuckin' mouth before I come over there and shut it for you. Everyone knows my Captain is beyond compare to anyone," called an angry voice from across the room.

Kaien looked around and Itachi half rose from his bed.

Bankotsu, the Lieutenant of Squad Eleven was sitting upright three beds away and glaring pure malice at the both of them.

Kaien rolled his eyes and Itachi laid back down. Both of them were used to ignoring the brash young lieutenant. Though he was an excellent fighter and a loyal comrade, he was also foul mouthed and rude.

"Be silent Bankotsu. You were the first of us to fall, so don't act like you're better than any of us," Itachi said pleasantly.

"What was that Uchiha!" Bankotsu cried. Kenpachi's second-in-command stalked over to them and literally kicked an unfortunate member of another squad out of his bunk and plopped down on it. The man looked as if he were about to say something, caught Bankotsu's gaze, and thought better of it as he slunk off. Now he was sitting directly across from Kaien and Itachi," You got something to say to me say it to my face!"

Itachi sat up with a look a parent might favor a delinquent child," I believe I told you to be silent or, do you not grasp the concept of keeping your mouth shut?"

It was no secret that Bankotsu and Itachi openly despised each other. Itachi couldn't stand Bankotsu's lack of manners and tact while at the same time Bankotsu was disgusted with Itachi's politeness and calm demeanor. Itachi favored victory through strategy and Bankotsu preferred to blow through his obstacles with brute force.

"You smartass motherfucker!" Bankotsu rose knocking his bunk over clenching his fists.

Itachi's eyes flashed crimson and his hand began to glow with barely restrained kido.

"Gentlemen, is there a problem here?" a calm, motherly voice intruded.

Every man froze, rooted to the spot, and turned to stare at the tranquil form of Retsu Unohana, the Captain of Squad Four.

"Because, if we do have a problem, I'm always happy to help," she said politely.

Blood drained from the three lieutenant's faces.

"N-no maam," Kaien squeaked," No problem at all."

She turned to Itachi.

"No Lady Unohana," he said quietly.

She then turned to Bankotsu, who could only shake his pale head.

The captain smiled a pleasant smile before turning to leave," Good, but remember. While under this roof you are under our care and my watch."

As soon as she left the three men slumped down in relief.

"Oh, and Bankotsu be sure to pick up that cot I'm sure you accidentally knocked over," she called from the hallway.

Bankotsu hurriedly complied and slumped down on it.

"Thank god she's gone," Bankotsu said hoarsely.

"Indeed," came Itachi's shaky agreement.

Jushiro walked in after nodding politely to his fellow captain.

"Captain Ukitake? What are you doing here?"

"I cant stop by and check on my subordinate and his friends?" he smiled.

He was well aware that, in Bankotsu's case, that was a loose term.

"Not at all! This is just a pleasant surprise," he started to rise but Jushiro waved him back down.

"Please, I'm sure I can excuse you laying down due to your injuries now can't I?"

Kaien reluctantly settled back down.

"Itachi," Jushiro nodded in acknowledgement.

"Always a pleasure Captain."

"Bankotsu."

"Captain Ukitake," the lieutenant nodded shortly.

The pleasantries aside Jushiro turned back to his lieutenant.

"How are you feeling Kaien?"

"Much better than I was Captain," he said truthfully," but they wont release me until tomorrow. They say my spirit energy should be back up to a hundred percent by then."

"Wonderful, but don't try to push yourself. Just concentrate on getting better and that goes for the rest of you," he said.

"I will Captain."

Itachi nodded pleasantly, while Bankotsu just nodded.

The sickly captain's smile flickered just a little as he turned back to Kaien," Now, if you please, tell me about Ryosuke."

Kaien figured that was the reason his captain had come. Jushiro Ukitake was a fair captain by all rights and it was common for him to visit his injured subordinates when he wasn't among Squad Four's patients, but the issue of his former lieutenant had been bothering him ever since the invasion started. From what little he talked about Ryosuke, Kaien could tell they had been close.

It must have been tearing his captain apart to see Ryosuke like this.

Kaien spoke quietly, as if that would somehow help," He has changed much since his time in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. The top of his hayori is bleached white and runs into the black coloring of the bottom half. The tips of his hair is bone white and he calls his zanpakto Arashiryo. Somehow he can call it's full power even under a different name and phrase."

"He fights like his namesake," Bankotsu growled," and isn't above using dirty tricks."

"He treats battle as a game and showed no fear even when my Amaterasu's flames engulfed him."

"So," Jushiro smiled softly," about the same hmm?"

"Exactly." Kaien nodded.

A brief sense of relief crossed Jushiro's features, but it was quickly masked.

"Any idea why he would be heading toward the Repentance Cell? He'd only known Rukia a short time before…disappearing. What possible reason could he have to see her?"

Kaien hesitated, but gave his Captain a meaningful look," I do not know Captain."

Bankotsu snorted loudly," Whatfuckinever."

Kaien turned a glare on him and even Jushiro looked displeased.

"The Lieutenant is entitled to his opinion," he said quietly, but he caught the look.

Suddenly a young man with messy black hair burst into the room. The guard of his zanpakto bore a customized jolly roger wearing a straw hat.

"Captain!" he cried disturbing every other patient in the room," I've been looking everywhere for you! You have to come quick!"

Jushiro leapt gracefully to his feet and Kaien stiffened.

"What's happened Luffy?"

"They've caught him! The have the Tempest Dragon!"

**Somewhere in the middle of the Seireitei…**

Ryosuke flitted through the buildings like a shadow. All those years of being in the Stealth Force helped him become a quite adept at hiding himself from prying eyes. He clamped down in his spiritual pressure as much as possible. Not that that was difficult, after performing the healing kido on himself and Itachi his reserved were severely depleted. If he didn't get to Hanataro and another stimulant pill soon he was going to be in a bind.

If his fight with Itachi hadn't drawn attention like a moth to flame then nothing would. They weren't exactly subtle about it. Perhaps Ryo could have held back a little for the sake of stealth but, as it was, he barely walked away from that fight alive. It had taken nearly everything he had to defeat Itachi.

But by gods what a fight.

Ryosuke's grin was wiped from his face by the words of a spell.

"Bakudo number sixty-two, Hyapporankan!"

The vizard looked up just in time to see the rod of light purple kido energy disintegrate into hundreds of smaller rods. Each one was six feet long and raced toward him at the speed of a jet. He could literally feel the blood draining from his face.

"Oh fuck…."

Ryosuke half backpedaled half flash stepped out of the way of the energy raining down upon him like a storm from hell. With his energy bottomed out the wave of imprisoning energy rapidly caught up with him. One shaft crashed down next to him and buried itself a foot into the concrete, sliding easily through the rock like water. Another landed behind him and he spin on his heels to avoid its entrapping energy. Six more landed around him and tripped him up. He skidded on his back across the ground and held his hands before himself to deflect the blow.

"Bakudo number eighty-one, Danku!" The former Lieutenant shaped the shield at an angle and the rods bounced off the barrier with a hollow clang. For several seconds the rods continued to bounce off the shield and landed all around him, some crashing through concrete walls as they did. Others landed skewed as they sank into the ground upon impact. When the first spell ended the expended shafts of light dissolved into the ground soundlessly. Ryosuke got to his feet and ended his own spell.

In front of him stood two soul reapers to block his path.

The first was a young man who greatly favored Itachi, but his eyes were colder. A purple rope enclosed his shihakusho around his waist and he wore wrist guards with a strange symbol, it looked like a red and white ball with a small piece jutting off the white side. He wore his zanpakto behind his back and diagonally across his waistline much like Ryosuke did, only in the opposite direction. His zanpakto's guard was shaped like the symbol on his wrists.

The other man wore long red hair down to his waist and tied in a ponytail with what looked like a bit of braided plant material. His shihakusho was tied with a deep green sash that made Ryosuke think of a vast forest. He practically radiated calmness from his stance and his eyes. One foot was planted a little ahead of the other and his zanpakto's guard was stylized with ivy vines.

Ryosuke was tired, his ribs ached from being squeezed by Itachi's bankai and were probably broken, and in no mood for games.

"Alright, whom to I have the pleasure of defeating?"

The dark haired young man stepped forward first.

"Sasuke Uchiha, member of the Uchiha Clan one of the Five Noble Houses and Third Seat of Squad Five. I'm here to avenge my brother."

The fact that Itachi didn't mention being part of a clan that was, apparently, a relatively new noble house and Sasuke did spoke a lot about the younger brother's character.

Great a member of Aizen's squad and one who's out for revenge.

Wonderful.

The red head stepped forward.

"Kurama Minamino, Third Seat of Squad Nine. Also here to avenge Lieutenant Uchiha. No more shall fall by your hand Ryosuke Hitsugaya."

Ryosuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose," You know I didn't really kill Itachi right?"

Kurama offered him a slight shrug," We know, but this is a matter of honor for our defeated comrade."

Figures.

Sasuke drew his zanpakto from behind his back without another word and brandished it before himself.

"Chirp, Chidori!," much like his brother's zanpakto Sasuke's began to glow and retreat toward him. Unlike Itachi though, Sasuke's zanpakto's coloring was blue and only retreated into his right hand which began to swarm with lightning.

The sound of birds filled the air.

Then Kurama spoke.

"Lash out, Barakakuhan," his zanpakto wavered and went limp like a dead snake, turning a vibrant green. Thorns began to rise what Ryosuke realized was a whip about ten feet long.

The smell of roses filled that air.

By now Ryosuke was infinitely irritated and more than a little afraid at coming across two obviously powerful opponents such as these. Drained as he was there was no way he could defeat them both. His eyes flicked from one to the other. They didn't seem used to working with each other, so perhaps he could turn that in his favor. Sasuke looked like a hothead so he could definitely use that. Kurama however, would be the real problem.

"Alright, whoever wants it first come fuckin get it," he snarled.

Unfortunately they both struck him at the same time.

The vizard leapt over twenty feet straight up as they cratered where he'd been standing a millisecond before. Arashiryo went behind his back to block a lash from Barakakuhan and blurred from sight as it blocked two more. The whip was going to be a problem if Kurama was truly proficient in it's use which he undoubtedly was. The red haired soul reaper could effectively strike him in several places at once with the thorny weapon and even as he raced back to the ground he saw it rip right through stone like paper.

Ryosuke definitely had to neutralize him first.

Sasuke suddenly popped into his line of sight gouging a blackened furrow into the ground with his Chidori. Ryosuke arched back as the ball of lightning flared past his face momentarily blinding him. He felt his chin split all the way to his lip and tasted blood in his mouth. Ryosuke clamped down on the young man's wrist and tried to drain as much energy from his lightning based attack as he could.

Sadly, that was not to be.

Kurama's zanpakto wrapped around his body three times and pinned his arms to his sides and Ryosuke cursed himself for letting his guard down. The thorns cut deeply drawing bright red blood. Before he could free himself Sasuke drew back his fist and struck Ryosuke just as Kurama ripped the whip from him with enough force to shred his flesh and spin him around. The whip would have ripped through his body as easily as the stone, but Ryosuke wrapped it in a spirit pressure shield with what little he had left. However he couldn't stop Chidori as it pierced his back above his right hip, Ryo felt his kidney burst from the force of the discharge. Even as he shrieked in agony he was still trying to pull in the elemental energy to boost his own reserved.

Sensing this drain Sasuke pulled his hand free of Ryosuke's body with the wet splash of blood hitting the ground. The taste of copper in Ryosuke's mouth grew thicker.

"We know about that little technique of yours you hollowed bastard," Sasuke spat," the report from Squad Eleven was very detailed."

Ryosuke slumped to his knees and managed a bloody smile.

"I can promise you, you know nothing about what I can do."

"I assure you we do," Kurama countered coldly. He raised his hand and clenched his fist.

Parasitic vines blossomed in his chest and clung to him tightly he could no longer feel his arms, wrapping him up so thoroughly that the white of his shihakusho was completely overtaken by green. The began to glow softly as the siphoned off his spiritual pressure. Kurama explained himself as he approached. Ryosuke was so taken by surprise he had no time to react.

"When you were entangled in my Barakakuhan I instructed him to plant seeds as you were cut. They've been feeding on your blood ever since until they were strong enough to thrive once more. I told you it was over."

Sasuke spun him around again with a devastating kick to the back of his head. Ryosuke landed heavily in the dirt and looked up to face him.

"Your brother wants you alive, but me, I still have to pay you back for what you did to mine. Allow me to show you the power of the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke's eyes flared crimson, but unlike Itachi's bladed irises Sasuke's formed three overlapping ellipses until they took the shape a six pointed star.

"Amaterasu."

Oh goddamn motherfucker, Ryosuke thought briefly.

He watched in slow motion as the greedy black flame reached for him hungrily. His life didn't flash before his eyes like everyone said it would. Only one thought overrode every other synapse in his mind and that was to escape, it galvanized the last of his strength and his wide eyes hardened to frozen points. Without conscious thought a plan formed in an instant in his mind. It would cost him and he wouldn't be able to escape the all consuming fire entirely, but it was his best shot.

"Shunko!" the vines froze instantly and broke off in great chunks. Amaterasu's black flames engulfed him and burned the excess spiritual pressure from his shunko, but it was enough for him to get away. He rocketed out from the heart of the flames with small black fires licking at his clothes. Ryosuke ripped the burning parts from him and raised Arashiryo to block Kurama's Barakakuhan as it wrapped around the shaft of his spear. Whirling partway around he grasped Sasuke's palm in his own and held both of the Third Seat soul reapers there.

Before they could strike again he spoke another spell.

"Bakudo number twenty-one, Sekeinton!"

Thick red smoke obscured the area.

**Meanwhile in the sewers…**

Ichigo was tapping his foot impatiently as he was leaning against the wall of their little niche carved out of one of the hundreds of identical walkways in the sewers. The space was big enough to accommodate five people, but not by much. Chad sat cross-legged against one wall talking animatedly with Ganju. The Shiba Clan member couldn't get enough stories about what he called the "Human World" and greedily devoured everything Chad had to say about the subject. Hanataro was a little more subdued, having already heard much about the World of the Living from his time spent cleaning Rukia's cell before she was transferred, but he still listened intently when Chad spoke about something he didn't know about yet.

"Tell me more about these iced cows," Ganju said eagerly.

Chad shrugged," It's called ice cream. There's not much to tell. It's made from milk, tastes sweet, and comes in a variety of flavors. You can buy it in almost any store."

"I've heard of those!" Hanataro chimed in," Rukia explained them Humans go in and give the store money and take what they want."

"It's not exactly like that but yeah."

Ichigo slammed hi hand into the wall, causing everyone to jump.

"Gah! I'm so sick of this! I can't stand this waiting!" he snapped.

"Shut up!" Ganju snapped back," Do you think it's any easier for the rest of us?

"Calm down Ichigo, we're all in this together remember?" Hanataro said meekly.

"It's been over an hour!" he cried," He told us if he wasn't back by then to go on without him."

"He also said that it would be to our death's," Chad pointed out.

Ichigo had nothing to say to that.

"I'm going," he said simply," We can't wait around for Rukia to die."

With that he turned and walked out the doorway.

Chad, a true friend, stood up dusting himself off and followed him out.

Ganju, not wanting to be left alone to babysit Hanataro, was next to go.

Finally Hanataro, not wanting to be left alone at all, quickly jumped to catch up.

**Somewhere in the middle of the Seireitei…**

Not many people knew this, but Ryosuke was a certifiable genius in his own right. He was on par with Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the current Head of the Research and Development Institute, though he didn't share Mayuri's sadistic and twisted ideals.

As bad as he had wanted to, he didn't immediately join Squad Thirteen. He had wanted to build himself up first so that, in his eyes, he would be a more well-rounded Soul Reaper and worthy of joining Jushiro's Squad. So he joined Squad Four first and learned everything he could about healing kido and actually became quite proficient at it and kido in general. So much so that he rose all the way to third seat and was considered for the lieutenant position, before he put in for a transfer for Squad Two.

Now, healing kido required a lot of preparation, so much so that it was the Squad Four member's duty to stay on the sidelines and provide support for fallen members of other squads. Ryosuke felt that is so much prep time was needed he would need to know how to hide himself and his spiritual pressure from prying eyes.

Naturally, that meant Squad Two and the Stealth Force.

Kisuke and Yoruichi welcomed him with open arms and immediately started drilling into him the basics of their squad. Ryo had to learn, and quickly, to hide his spiritual pressure while Kisuke fired off kido spells at him and Yoruichi used her mastery of flash step and shunko to systematically destroy everyone of his hiding places. Then he had to flash step through an amazingly difficult obstacle course consisting of dummy hollows, spike pits, kido illusions, flame traps, and Kisuke attacking him with Benihime at regular intervals while Yoruichi had her back to him. If she detected him once, in any way, he failed. Then he had to find both of them in pitch black darkness while they attacked him from all sides with their zanpakto released. Finally he mastered the art of assassination in which he had to successfully sneak up behind both Yoruichi and Kisuke without one alerting the other.

Needless to say he had become a fast learner. All so he could join his mentor's Squad and rise to the position of lieutenant.

Which was why he was nestled between two broken walls he doubted a mouse would have squeezed between in one of the many abandoned and decrepit squad buildings surrounding the area after escaping with the smoke bomb kido. Which was why he was able to quash his oceanic spiritual pressure down to the size of a pinprick while he administered one of the lesser healing kido he knew to his ruptured kidney and shredded flesh.. Which was why, even with his senses restricted as they were, he could tell where they were without alerting them to his presence. Which was why the two very adept Third Seat Soul Reapers were merely close to finding him and not right on top of him like they would be for anyone else.

Somewhere entirely too close by something exploded and Ryosuke leveled off on the healing kido. The former lieutenant watched as a plant floated through the air near him looking around with a single yellow eye. He didn't have enough for the number one-hundred healing spell like he would have liked, but the lesser one he was using got him up to sixty percent in both energy and fighting ability, which would have to be enough. He didn't have any delusions, the best he could hope for at his current level was to take out one, that would have to be Kurama the more dangerous of the two, and avoid the other. The worst case scenario….he didn't want to think about.

A few more minutes and they'd be on top of him.

Well, time to do it big or stay the hell out of the game.

"BANKAI!" he roared.

Ryosuke opened his spiritual pressure wide and leveled the ten story building down around the their heads just as he ripped on his vizard mask and went into bankai. Pieces of debris were caught up in the rising tide and froze within the column of water that engulfed him. Much of the collapsing building was vaporized by the falling thunderbolt, and Ryosuke emerged looking like a demon from Japanese mythology. A dragon in the form of a samurai amidst a scene of catastrophic destruction.

"Raikoshimo Arashiryo!"

Unfortunately, as it was, he could only hold the entire thing together for about ten minutes.

It was then the universe decided to kick him while he was down, right in his battered ribs. Later, he would swear that he could hear them crack.

From his left Kurama emerged.

"Bankai," he said softly.

A mass of vines ensnared Kurama and exploded in a burst of viridian light and terrible spiritual pressure. When he emerged his shihakusho was gone, replaced by a white tunic and white pants held up by a white sash. His ears melted into his head and popped back up as a set of fox ears amidst silver locks that spilled down his back. His features smoothed and became more like that of a fox. The smell of roses became overwhelming.

"Youkai Barakakuhan."

From his left Sasuke emerged.

"Bankai!" he roared.

Purple flame raced across his body leaving no burn but darkening his skin to a lighter sheen of violet. His hair turned from black to the color of wine and his lips darkened. Large wings that resembled hands sprouted bloodlessly from his back. The Chidori in his hand shaped into a semblance of his Zanpakto, but instead of it's previous blue-white color it turned black. The sound of birds became fiercer.

"Chidori Kirin."

Ryosuke wasted no time. He stretched his hands out to his sides, pointing Arashiryo at Kurama and his upturned palm at Sasuke and spoke as fast as he could without mangling the incantation of one of his favorite spells.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red

crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado number sixty-three Raikoho!" turning to Sasuke he spoke a single word," Rakurai!"

Twin bolts of lightning, one shot through with shades of black and the other the purest gold flared from him at the same time and struck their targets.

Kurama came away relatively unscathed by making a shield of vines and wood that was half burned away by the force of the attack. Sasuke partially deflected the spell with his Chidori but suffered minor burns to his arm. Neither soul reaper was overly damaged by the techniques.

Then again, the attacks had only been a distraction after all.

Ryosuke appeared behind Kurama with a special move of his own creation. Due to his hollow nature he had rudimentary knowledge of their sonido, the hollow equivalent of a flash step. Because of Yoruichi he was a proficient master of the soul reaper's flash step. It was a simple matter to combine the two to create a technique that was radically faster than either one was alone.

He had taken to calling it shunido.

Just as Kurama was discarding his shield Ryosuke slashed down at his back only to have his blade parried by another spear of lightning.

Ryosuke's eyes widened and followed the sparking shaft of light to Sasuke, who was extending his zanpakto twenty feet and rapidly contracting it as he rushed forward. Kurama whirled and impaled several leafy vines in Ryosuke's flesh.

Immediately he felt his spiritual pressure plummet once more.

"I don't know what that move was, but it doesn't matter now. Soon you'll be out of spiritual pressure and then it will be over for you Tempest Dragon," Kurama told him calmly.

Ryosuke slashed the vines away and shunido'd backwards to avoid Sasuke's bifurcating strike. When he was clear he yanked the last of the plants from him in a spray of blood.

Seven minutes, probably less.

Ryosuke's gaze flickered between the two of them and waited.

It wasn't long.

The fight began to blur together in flashed of green and black and, most prominently, red. Ryosuke moved automatically to counter a blade Kurama formed from the rose he carried and spun away using his shunido to avoid Sasuke's Amaterasu. Several times Ryosuke was too slow and suffered cuts and burns he had to tear away before they consumed him. At time he got lucky and spun the pendulum bladed weapon around him to slice into his opponent's flesh. Sasuke suffered a slash to his right leg that was nearly frostbitten and Kurama was leaking blood from his right arm which was drenched with water. Eventually though, Ryosuke began to tire as his strength wore out.

The end came with startling finality.

Both the plant blade and the lightning sword crashed into Arashiryo and drove Ryosuke back. Just as he prepared for a counterstrike a hairline fracture appeared in one of his horns. An instant later the draconic visage shattered with a deafening crack.

The drain on Ryosuke's energy was devastating. In an instant he was completely dry.

Kurama and Sasuke, however, had plenty to spare. Almost in one move Kurama's Youkai Barakakuhan and Sasuke's Chidori Kirin slashed from the left and the right piercing both his lungs in a fountain of crimson. The air left him in an instant. Raikoshimo Arashiryo fell in pieces around him and he heard Mizuhana cry out in fear and pain and his inner hollow's mocking laughter. Ryosuke stared in disbelief at the blood that coated his front and looked up at the pair of blades that were drawn back to strike.

So close, he reflected, so damn close. I'm sorry everyone. I'm so very sorry but this I guess this is the end of my road. Ryosuke closed his eyes and waited for the deathblow.

Except they never struck.

Ryosuke's eyes shot back open and stared in wide eyed incredulity at the white haired Captain that held both the Third Seat's zanpakto back with a pair of blades that resembled fishing spears.

"Jushiro?" he whispered brokenly and fell face forward in the mixture of dirt and his own blood.

**Atop one of the surviving abandoned squad buildings…**

"This is bad," Uryu muttered.

"Poor Ryo," Orihime's eyes were full of tears," We have to do something."

They had felt the warring spiritual pressure ever since Ryosuke began fighting the Lieutenant and immediately made their way over when they sensed his wounds at the end of the fight. Their hearts leapt with fear as Ryosuke was assaulted by two more soul reapers and Ryosuke's spiritual pressure continued to weaken. The arrived just in time to see him fall and the Captain stop the killing stroke.

She started to stand, but Uryu placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"No Orihime. There's nothing we can do. Even if by some miracle we could defeat the other two, there's no way we could stand up against the Captain. I'm sorry, but we have to let him go."

She shook her head fiercely," We can't just abandon him!"

"We have to," he said with quiet finality," We have to look after those who can't protect themselves first."

She knew what he meant. Rukia was the one in the most danger now. Ryosuke was a strong and capable warrior. If he survived he would surely find a way back to them. Rukia, however, was stripped of her powers and awaiting execution. She understood that, deep down she really did.

But that didn't stop her from burying her head in Uryu's chest and weeping. Uryu held her gently if not awkwardly and mentally kicked himself for what he was about to do. It went against every fiber of his being from the core to his commonsense but in his heart he knew it was the right course of action. Even if it jeopardized their whole mission.

But without Ryosuke they stood considerably less of a chance of success.

"When they leave we'll follow them, and we'll do our best to break him out of wherever he ends up."

She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks," Really?" she asked hopefully.

"On my honor as a Quincy," he vowed.

**Author's Note: **I sincerely apologize for the wait. I've been out of work awhile and recently got a job offshore. I go two weeks on the job and two weeks off. I spent the first two weeks learning the ropes and the next spending my money, which is something I haven't had in so long I'd almost forgotten about it. On top of that I've lost the connection I was using and will prolly never get it back so my posts are going to be slower, but I'll post more at a time. By the time this is posted I'll be back at work and a net connection so I'll post one or two more chapters in the next two weeks. I sincerely apologize for the delays. Now aside from that I loved writing this chapter even though it took me completely by surprise. I must admit, even though Ryo rebelled at the idea, I had him get caught. I felt him fighting healing and winning was getting too stale and I wanted him to come up against something he just couldn't beat, he's not invincible after all. Far from it. I didn't want to open with him either because it didn't feel right to me. So I wondered what the fallen lieutenants were up to and decided to check on them. Make no mistake Kurama and Sasuke are very powerful, but Ryosuke is both a vizard and a former Lieutenant with Captain level spiritual pressure. In a fair fight he would have had to work for it but he could have taken them both. In his weakened state after his fight with the formidable Itachi he just couldn't pull it off. I chose Sasuke and Kurama because it made the most sense. Sasuke has a clean slate now because, as I've said earlier, death erased his worldly cares and let him be himself so to speak. Since Itachi is a loving brother like he was before carrying out the Uchiha Massacre Sasuke is back to being the devoted and loving younger sibling. Sasuke still has his defining traits, except his lust for revenge. I chose Kurama because I love that character and I feel he has a lot in common with Itachi's ideals. So I put him in the same squad. It makes sense that him and Itachi would become good friends. Barakakuhan is roughly rose whip. Youkai Barakakuhan is roughly demon rose whip. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the cameo characters as much as I did. The only character I claim is Ryosuke. I make no claim to anyone else's.


	20. Chapter 20: Captivity

**Chapter Twenty: Captivity**

Ryosuke awoke inside his soul, but it was radically different that any other time he'd been there and that was saying a lot considering what he'd been through in the last century. Rain fell in sheets so thick it was it a waterfall appeared in the sky The normally calm seas were turbulent and white capped. None of the towering waves of water dropped under thirty feet before they crashed into the ocean. Mountainous glaciers crashed into one another with the sound of hundreds of thousands of glass shattering. Lightning flared to evaporate thousands of gallons of water in an instant. Thunder crashed loud enough to crack ice miles below.

Ryosuke sat on a small Lilly pad of ice in the midst of the eye of this great and terrible storm. The back of his head felt rough, scaly even, then he realized Mizuhana was wrapped around his prone body, but not wrapping him up. Her delicate chin was tucked against her chest, her breathing was irregular, and her shoulders shook slightly.

"A lady as beautiful as you should never cry," he asked weakly and reached up to wipe away her tears.

Mizuhana's head snapped up and she stared at him in shock and relief. She leaned down with her sinuous body and turned so that she was facing him head on. Wrapping her arms around him tightly to bury her head against him. He could feel his chest growing damp and could feel her shaking harder.

"You stupid, arrogant, prideful, idiotic fool!," she sobbed" I'm so glad you're alright."

Guilt tore through him. Even though if he were to die she would as well, all she thought about was his well being. He could feel her outside spiritual influence throughout his body holding him together, but it was Mizuhana's internal influence that kept him alive. Though the storm raged around them, it never dared to engulf them. A sign that his life was no longer in danger. Ryosuke stroked her long dark hair from roots to tips until she finally calmed down.

"What has happened since I've been out?" he asked gently.

The top half of her rose up until her face was level with his. Wiping her eyes she coiled around him protectively as she began to tell him what has befallen them since he'd blacked out.

"After you were defeated by those insignificant little bastards," her eyes froze over at the mention of them," Jushiro arrived and stopped them from dealing the deathblow. He himself carried you to Squad Thirteen and laid you in your old Lieutenant's office. Still dripping with your blood, brought Retsu Unohana to personally heal you. He would have kept you in the Lieutenant's office, but," she shifted angrily and the webbed tip of her tail opened and closed so fast it made a rattling noise," that bastard Byakuya Kuchiki showed up. He was going to kill you then and there, but Toshiro showed up."

Her eyes softened and her rasping tail quieted. She cared about his brother just as much as Ryo did.

"They both threatened Byakuya under penalty of death that he wasn't to lay a hand on you, but they had to concede to locking us up. I would have stopped them myself but keeping your soul together was more important."

Looking around again he could see the seas were calmer, the storm abating.

Ryosuke didn't know what meant more to him at the moment. The fact that Jushiro chose to save him despite all the Soul Reapers believing him to be a traitor. Toshiro campaigning so hard against Byakuya Kuchiki. Or Mizuhana holding him together as always through the terrible storm.

Taking her hand in his he kissed it gently.

"I am in your debt milady."

She flushed lightly and twisted her body behind him to compose herself," I'll just put it on your tab."

Ryosuke leaned against her soft abdomen and smiled.

"It was good to see him again," he said softly.

"Your brother or Jushiro?" she inquired though she knew the answer.

"Both."

They sat for a few minutes in companionable silence until a soft tremor rippled the surface of the now calm waters.

"Someone is trying to wake you," she sighed.

He nodded choosing to say nothing. Rising in a sitting position in the middle of her coiled body he turned to embrace her tightly. She held him against her soothingly.

"Where are you should I need you?"

She winced," One floor up and three doors down guarded by two Soul Reapers," she said apologetically.

He winced as well, but figured as much.

"Wait for me until I come for you. It wont be long, but it wont be soon either."

"Be safe," she whispered as her image began to fade.

"No promises," he said with a grin.

**Inside a holding cell in Squad Thirteen…**

Ryosuke slowly opened his eyes and a bright white stabbed deeply into his brain. He reached up to massage his aching head with hands that felt much heavier than usual and an uncomfortable pinch around his wrists, hearing the rattle of chains, it all came back to him then and he laid them back with a groan.

"Where does it hurt?" a calming voice asked him.

The Tempest Dragon's eyes flew open and he was looking into the soft features of Retsu Unohana, the Captain of Squad Four, who materialized out of nowhere from the small gray room. She sat in the only chair, which looked small and uncomfortable, while he laid in a simple cot covered by a thin white sheet stained with his bloody bandages. The far wall was a barred with both kido and thick, black sekkiseki bars. He shuddered briefly, just how badly had he been hurt for them to call in the Seireitei's master of kido to heal him? Ryo didn't want to think about it.

Offering her a small smile he began their traditional greeting," Hello again Retsu, it's been awhile. Did you miss me?"

"Not nearly long enough and not at all," she snorted, though her eyes told him otherwise," I swear no one gets hurt like you do Ryosuke." Sometimes I think you do it just to worry me."

"Perhaps I do if I get to see a pretty face like yours."

She flushed and, as always, he could never fully tell whether it was an act or in true embarrassment," Always the charmer. Perhaps if you were more of a fighter and less of a lay about you wouldn't get hurt like this hmm?" she teased.

Ryosuke took her hand in his," Perhaps if I was a better fighter I wouldn't but then again I wouldn't get to see the Soul Society's loveliest flower as often now would I?"

Instead of immediately pulling her hand back as she had thousands of times before, she surprised him by gently squeezing it.

"I have missed you my friend."

Ryosuke was shocked and ashamed to see tears in her eyes.

As long as he'd been a soul reaper Ryosuke had never seen her cry. Hell, he had never even seen her perfect serenity so much as waver even in the worst possible situations imaginable. Not even when the healers she had brought with her to the World of the Living had been decimated by a roving band of hollows and she had systematically cut them down before her backup arrived.

"I'm so sorry Retsu," his eyes softened as he squeezed her hand tighter.

"You should be," she said quietly," after everything you've put all of us through. Jushiro and Toshiro are sick with worry for you. Byakuya and Sanji and crying for your blood. Mayuri wants to pull you apart for his experiments. Head Captain Yamamoto is furious with you. What were you thinking Ryo? What possessed you to attack us like this? Has your hollow half corrupted you that much?"

That last part cut him deeper than he would have thought. He stared at her for a long time. He wanted to tell her everything, but he couldn't. Not until he knew how far Aizen's conspiracy extended. Though he trusted her with his life, he couldn't afford the luxury of honesty right now.

"I'm so sorry Retsu, but I cannot tell you now," he said quietly.

The look on her face cut him to the bone. She angrily jerked her hand out of his grip and blinked away tears," After everything we've been through. After all the times I've literally saved your life you can't give me this?"

"I wouldn't even trust my brother with this," he said with more anger than he'd intended," Secrecy is the only way I'm going to get this done and stay alive. If I actually manage to survive this little jaunt into insanity I would gladly tell you everything, but I cant right now. You'll have to trust me," he pleaded softly.

"Trust is a fickle word coming from someone in your situation. Isolation has changed you Ryo and not for the better," her eyes met his and his heart broke for how much he hurt her. She stood quietly and packed her things away, "There, you're out of danger now. I'll be back to check on you later." More than a little stung by her sudden departure and angry at himself for letting her go he could only nod. She turned to leave, but turned to look at him before she left his cell.

"Best of luck," she said softly.

Ryo didn't need to be psychic to know what she was talking about.

For a long while he just lay there and let himself hurt. He chest throbbed painfully where he'd been struck. He felt the telltale buzzing in several of his bones that had been broken and mended with kido. Due to the binding cuffs on his wrist he couldn't summon enough spirit energy to heat a cup of water much less perform his own healing kido. For now he was going to have to let his wounds heal on their own. Sucking a deep breath his lungs and ribs ached in protest, but nowhere near what they did before. As far as he could tell the tears in his lungs were healed and his broken ribs mended. All of his minor cuts and bruises were completely gone, but he wasn't healed completely. His chest felt tight and his lungs were weak, his breath came in short wheezes. He wasn't foolish enough to think that she had botched the job, but she deliberately left him week enough to prevent escape.

Probably on Yamamoto's orders.

Not that any of that mattered in the least bit though. Now he had to concentrate on getting out of here. Arashiryo was nowhere to be seen as Mizuhana had said. While it was so far away he couldn't properly materialize Mizuhana and therefore couldn't ask for her help. All he could do was talk to her inside his inner world. With his spirit energy sealed off he didn't have the strength to cast kido spells or even bash in the door. Not that he could in his half healed condition anyway. No one would be coming for him, not after his very public and aggressive speeches about the "importance of the mission." He didn't blame Ichigo and the others for that. In their place he would do the same thing.

Ryosuke closed his eyes and wondered what had become of the others? Knowing Ichigo they would rush out as soon as the hour was up. The former lieutenant prayed they didn't run into anyone they couldn't handle.

The rattling of keys jarred him from his revelry. Someone was coming to see him.

Not wanting to be rude he sat up just as the door closed and who else but Jushiro Ukitake walked through the barred door.

"Hello Ryosuke. We need to talk."

**Meanwhile in the Seireitei…**

The strawberry haired soul reaper ran through the streets of the Seireitei with the other Ryoka. Every so often they would encounter small bands of Soul Reapers, but it was nothing he and Chad couldn't handle. They fell before fist and blade. They were careful not to kill anyone though. One of Ryosuke's dictums was "unconscious guards beget anger, but dead guards beget wrath."

Ichigo, who had always been a no lethal combatant against anything but hollows, agreed with him.

A familiar tickle in the back of his head alerted him that someone was coming. He stopped dead in his tracks so fast that Chad nearly ran him down. Ganju wasn't so lucky. He bounced off the behemoth young man and tumbled into the even unluckier Hanataro, whom he landed on.

"Be quiet!" Ichigo hissed over the clamor of the pair trying to untangle themselves," Someone's coming."

Silence descended on them instantly.

"Any idea who it is?" Chad asked with a look.

"No clue," Ichigo answered without speaking.

Gingerly and quietly laying his hand on Zangetsu's clothed hilt he willed the bindings to unwrap and brought the sword from behind his back.

Liquid flowed down Chad's right arm in striped of black and crimson. Ganju drew a compact firecracker from his pouch and prepared to strike it on his flint armbands. Hanataro merely looked for a place to take cover and prepare himself to heal the injured.

A flash of white and blue, pink and orange rounded the corner brandishing a golden triangular shield and a Quincy bow. The arrow was pressed against Ichigo's neck and Zangetsu pressed against Uryu's throat before either realized it was the other. Orihime stood in the front radiating her shield.

"You!" the Quincy and the Soul Reaper said at the same time.

They sheathed their respective weapons and Uryu offered him a wry smile.

"Still jumping the gun I see."

"Shut up! We can't all be freaks of nature and sense all around us like you can."

Uryu flushed and crossed his arms," Perhaps if you had better control over your monstrous spirit energy," he muttered trailing off.

Ichigo was about to snap back at him, but Orihime beat him to the punch.

"Ryosuke's been captured!"

**Back in the Squad Thirteen Cell…**

Ryosuke stared at his former mentor, watched him smile and sit backwards with his chin resting on arms that were draped across the top of the lone chair across from him. He watched as Jushiro watched him in return, but Ryosuke spoke not a word. Part of him said it was because he didn't know what to say, a bigger part told him he was afraid.

He wasn't quite sure which one to believe.

Jushiro was the first to break the silence, staring at him with soft, sorrowful eyes.

"It had been quite a long time old friend."

Ryosuke sighed," I have been hearing that a lot lately."

Jushiro's sorrow deepened.

"Time has changed you far more than I feared, but not enough that you have lost yourself. I am thankful for that," he said softly.

Unbidden lightning flared in Ryosuke's eyes and he did not know why," Do not walk this path _old friend._ Many have tried before you and all have failed. I know what you want and believe me I long to provide it to you. The reason why I am here I cannot and will not divulge."

The Captain of Squad Thirteen shrugged casually and said," I was only going to ask how your wounds were Ryosuke. You know I've never been the type to pry."

"When you feel you need to you do," the former lieutenant snorted," You forget, I know you as well as you know me."

Ryosuke tried to calm down, but found that he couldn't. He didn't understand why he was so angry and felt so ashamed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He loved Jushiro like a father. He was the man who set Ryo on his path to becoming a Soul Reaper and had shown him how to take pride in himself. So why did he feel like a guilty child in the presence of a parent?

Why couldn't he just calm down? Taking a deep breath he tried frantically to reign in his turbulent emotions.

Jushiro continued to silently stare at him with those damnable, sorrowful eyes of his.

"GODDAMN YOU SAY SOMETHING!" he roared.

Jushiro didn't react to Ryosuke's outburst. He shifted more comfortably in the chair and continued to speak quietly.

"What would you like me to say?" he asked," I could ask how you are but I know the answer. you're hurt and in pain. I could ask what you're doing here but you wouldn't tell me. I could ask you how you've been but I know that's a touchy subject. I want to ask why you're doing this but you wouldn't tell me if I did. I could ask how Mizuhana is doing but that would be avoiding the situation. Or is it Arashiryo now?" he frowned in curiosity.

Gods that was just like him. Ryosuke had been by his side in many interrogations of rogue soul reapers and knew his tactics well. Jushiro could be even more charming than Shunsui when he wanted to be and skillfully disarming when he wanted information. He was doing it now to Ryosuke. Had it really been so long as to think that the former lieutenant would forget his former captain's tactics like that?

Finally calming himself he chose to merely shrug.

"Why did you come?" he asked.

"Too see my Lieutenant," Jushiro answered.

"Kaien is in the infirmary I'd wager."

"I appreciate you not doing any lasting harm."

Another shrug.

"You know I don't like to needlessly kill. I'm not an assassin anymore remember?"

"I remember," Jushiro said.

"Then why are you here?"

He stared Jushiro down for a moment, but was forced to look away by his own shame and guilt.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant," he said softly.

Ryo started, he had truly never expected to hear Jushiro call him by that title again.

"What?" he whispered in astonishment.

Jushiro's calm demeanor broke then and Ryosuke saw a pain and grief that cut the older man all the way to the bone.

"I'm sorry Ryosuke, it was my fault that you were hollowfied. I was the one who sent you on the mission and because of me you were devoured. I saw the research notes that Mayuri and his scientists conducted on site and I was able to piece together what happened. The hollow devoured you didn't it?"

Ryo's mouthed opened and closed several times without making a sound. Jushiro misinterpreted that as a bad sigh and fell to his knees with his head in his hands.

"Please, forgive me Ryosuke," he begged.

Though it pained him greatly he stood gritting his teeth and crossed the room. Slowly and carefully he sat cross-legged on the floor before his father figure and laid his hands on his shoulders. Eventually Jushiro rose and looked at his former Lieutenant with the barest amounts of worry and fear but also, acceptance for what might come.

"My dear friend. I never blamed you for anything," he began gently," What happened was the cause of bad luck and no one's fault but my own. I was an arrogant kid back then and we both know it. If anything it was my fault for not taking that hollow seriously. I never blamed you. Not for anything."

The two men embraced as father and son.

Just as a violent explosion ripped through the building.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for teasin everyone like that but Im pretty sure we all know what's coming. ^_^ I'm also sorry that the chapter is kinda short but I'm at work as I write this. I'm off when I'm writing it but since I work twelve hours a day in the middle of the sea and have to get up by 5am I get wiped out some days. I promise though I haven't forgotten my readers nor will I ever. This chapter took me by surprise. I didn't expect to add Unohana but, as we all know, there's no arguing with that woman. ~chuckles~ Loved writing the scene with Jushiro and Ryosuke it turned out better than I had hoped. I'm also going to start expanding the Points of View so that the readers can see what's going on beside Ryosuke. I hope everyone will keep on reading and enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks to everyone for their reviews and please keep em coming.


End file.
